Time Of Our Lives
by ForeverHappens
Summary: Mikan Sakura, famous music sensation takes a break from her music career to pursue her studies. Where? In Alice Academy. This is a story of a girl who finds friendship and romance in the most unexpected people.
1. First Day Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters. Oh, and songs for this fanfic aren't mine either.**_

_**2**_

_**Mikan's POV**_

I packed of what was left of my belongings. _This is it, _I thought, _After living all my life in Los Angeles, I couldn't believe my mom is shifting me off to Japan_. Sure, that was the place where I was born and where my mom grew up but I couldn't just leave my career as a singer here. It was my mother's idea after all, since she used to be one. Yuka Sakura. Who was still active in the music industry as my manager. So I was surprised when she dropped the news _BAM! _Just like that.

_Flashback_

"_Mikan, I have to tell you something." My mother said, sounding serious._

_I just waited for whatever she was going to say instead of answering._

"_I'm sending you to Japan."_

_Whoa. Didn't see that coming. "What? Why?"_

"_Mikan, dear, you're only 17. I don't think it's right for you to be all work. You need to study."_

"_But Mom-"_

_She cut me off. "I know what you're going to say. For your career, let me handle everything. You're going to take a break from your music to study. That means no albums, concerts or tours until you graduate from high school. Do you understand?"_

"_I-" What else could I say? This was her manager mode. Nothing could change her mind. "Yes. I understand."_

"_Good. As for your identity, you don't need to worry about that. I believe the school you'll be attending will provide you with a bodyguard."_

"_Um, what exactly is this school?" I asked._

_She gave a small smile. "Alice Academy."_

_End of flashback_

"Mikan, the limo's here!" Mom called.

When I got outside, the driver took my things and put them inside the limo. I saw my mom raise an eyebrow when she saw me carrying my guitar.

"You don't expect me to stay away from music for two whole years, do you?" I said.

She smiled at me. "Of course not. I just want you to focus on your studies." She was in Mom mode now.

"Hey, Mom, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why Japan? I mean, you could just let me study here in LA. That would be easier right? Or let me be home schooled."

"Well, it would be actually harder if you study here. Do you not know how famous you are?" She gave a light chuckle. "And besides, I just don't feel comfortable with home schooling."

She was right. If I studied in LA I may not be able to make it through a whole semester. "But I have fans in Japan too, right?"

"Yes, you do. But trust me. Alice Academy is a very prestigious school. Believe it or not, I studied there before. You'll love it. I promise"

I nodded. There really was nothing changing her mind.

"Okay. It's time for you to go. Take care of yourself. And don't forget to call me." She kissed my forehead. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too, Mom."

And with that, I was off to a new life in Japan. Well, for at least two years.

After thirteen hours of flight, I was in dropped off in front of the gates of Alice Academy. There I saw a good-looking man with blonde hair and purple eyes. He approached my with a big grin on his face.

"Ah, Miss Sakura. A very pleasure having you here." He said.

I smiled at him. "Call me Mikan, please."

"If you insist. I am Mr. Narumi by the way, But you can cal me Narumi-sensei, since we're in Japan. I will be your teacher and adviser."

"Nice to meet you."

"You really look a lot like your mother." He said.

"You know my mom?" I asked. Then I realized like this was a stupid question because everyone knows Yuka Sakura.

"Yes. We were classmates when she studied here."

"Oh." I said, smiling. Okay, maybe it wasn't stupid.

He smiled back. "Let me lead you to your room. Oh and don't worry about your things. Our guards here will take care of that."

Just then a guard in a uniform took my things from me. Including my guitar.

"Thanks." I said.

When we got to the girl's dormitory, it was mayhem.

"OH MY GOD IT'S MIKAN SAKURA!" That was the only thing I heard when I stepped foot there. The next thing I knew, they were running towards me and Mr. Narumi.

"Girls, please calm down!" Mr. Narumi shouted.

But they didn't hear him. Instead they shoved him out of the way, and they were all surrounding me. All I could do was smile. That was what my mom taught me. Smile. But it was pretty hard right now considering that I could hardly breathe.

"MIKAN YOU'RE MY IDOL!"

"I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO PRETTY!"

"I WISH I WAS YOU!"

It was all screaming. I felt like my ears were bleeding. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt someone grab my wrist and pulled me.

"Ow!" I said, "What the- hey, what are you doing?" It was a guy. His back was facing me so the only thing I saw was his raven hair.

"Just follow me." He said, his back still facing me. We were running now and I could hear the fan girls screaming.

"IT'S NATSUME HYUUGA!" Now they were chasing us.

"Hey, what about Narumi-sensei?" I asked him. It felt a little weird saying that since I never really used Japanese in my entire life.

"Tch. That gay teacher can take care of himself." He said, "Now stop talking and run!" But this time I saw his face. But what I really caught my attention, were his eyes. They were crimson. I never saw anyone whose eyes were that color. I bet they were just contacts.

The fan girls were still chasing us. But I could barely make out what they were saying. Or screaming.

"This way," he told me. We were running down the halls and he led me to what I assumed was the faculty room. We hid behind a wall.

"Darn it, they're gone. Oh my God, I can't believe THE Mikan Sakura is here in our school! I hope we're in the same class." One of them said. Even though we were hiding behind the wall, I could still see them. The one who spoke had green hair that was in a perm. When you're in Hollywood, these things were easy to observe. After a few minutes they were gone. I breathed a sigh of relief. I almost forgot the person next to me. I was about to thank him when I heard someone call my name.

"Miss Sakura!' It was Mr. Narumi or should I say, Narumi-_sensei._ "Are you all right?"

"Yes. Actually, he helped me." I said, pointing to the crimson-eyed boy.

"Ah, Natsume, I didn't assign you for your duty yet, and you're already one step ahead." Mr. Narumi said.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"I think that we should talk about this inside." Mr. Narumi opened the door for us. "You should come too, Miss Sakura."

When we were inside the office, me and crimson-eyes took seats beside each other. But there was a gap, of course.

"So, you two are probably wondering why you're here." Mr. Narumi said.

Neither of us answered. We just waited.

"Well, as you know, Natsume, Miss Mikan Sakura is a new student here in Alice Academy." He told him.

"So?"

"So, I'm assigning you as her bodyguard." He said.

Oh. Mom said something about that. But I never thought he'd be a student here.

"Is that what you were calling me about?" Natsume asked him.

"Well, yes. What exactly were you doing in the girls' dormitory?"

"Ruka told me you wanted to talk to me about something but when I came here you weren't around so I looked around for you then I saw this little girl here being mobbed by girls so I saved her." He answered with a bored expression in his face.

Little girl? "Excuse me, I am not a little girl." I told him.

He didn't say anything.

"So, do you agree?" Mr. Narumi asked him.

"Whatever."

He smiled. "Great. Now let me formally introduce you two. Natsume Hyuuga, meet Mikan Sakura. Famous music singing sensation."

I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you, Natsume."

He just looked at it and walked out the door.

I put my hand down. Obnoxious much? What the hell was that?

I heard Mr. Narumi chuckle beside me. "Don't worry, he'll get through. That's Natsume-kun for you."

"What?"

"Oh sorry. I forgot you don't speak Japanese. Kun is just a sign of addressing someone. We use it towards boys."

"Oh."

"Now come on, we're going to be late for class."

_**Natsume's POV**_

I went back to the classroom. It was pretty tiring running around with some little girl. But then, she isn't just some girl. I ran with Mikan Sakura. The person you always see on magazines, getting all those awards, having sold-out concerts, touring around the world and every guy's dream girl. And now I was her bodyguard. Tch. I bet a lot of guys would kill for my job right now. But I didn't know why I agreed though. I knew from the very start this was going to be a handful. I wanted to kick myself. And why did I save her anyway? Was it instinct? Whatever. What's done is done anyway. When I got to the classroom, it was pretty noisy and loud than usual.

"Hey, Natsume, what did Narumi-sensei want to talk to you about?" Ruka, my best friend, asked me.

I shrugged. "Nothing." I knew when I told him about the bodyguard thing he would freak out. He has posters of Mikan Sakura in his room. I was the only one who knew about this.

"Oh my God, everyone. You will never believe who we saw a while ago." I turned around to see Sumire Shouda by the doorway looking idiotic as always. I don't even know why she started that stupid fan club. Those stupid fan girls always breathing down my neck. God. I hate those people.

No one seemed to listen to her as usual, so she spoke at the top of her lungs. "MIKAN SAKURA!"

A lot of people just rolled their eyes away. This stupid girl always did anything to get attention. So it wasn't new to them for her to say twisted things. What they didn't know though, that it was true.

I heard Ruka snicker beside me. "Can you believe this girl? Why would Mikan Sakura be in Japan? Everyone knows she's working on an album right now. So pathetic."

I just shrugged. I guess they have to find out for themselves.

Just then, that gay of a teacher Narumi-sensei entered the classroom. He had that stupid smile on his face again. "Okay class. Settle down. We have a new student." He said.

Sumire Shouda shrieked. "Oh my god, I knew it!"

Narumi ignored this. "Now, I want you to treat her well because she isn't just some normal student. That's why Natsume here, is going to be her bodyguard."

Now all eyes were on me. I could kick that stupid Narumi. Did he have to broadcast it to the whole class? I just shrugged.

Meanwhile that stupid Shouda gasped. "What?" But as usual no one paid attention to her.

"Okay Miss Sakura, please enter the room."

**Well, that's it for now. **** How'd you like it so far? Some of the songs come later in the next chapters. Please review! They'll mean a lot. Thanks.**


	2. First Day Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters. Oh, and songs for this fanfic aren't mine either.**_

_**2**_

_**Mikan's POV**_

When I entered the room, the first thing I heard were gasps. Then shrieks and screams.

"Class, quiet down." Mr. Narumi said. But no one listened.

"Ha! I told you guys! I told you I saw Mikan Sakura. In your faces!" The girl with the green hair said.

"MIKAN SAKURA!" I just smiled at them.

"CLASS PLEASE SETTLE DOWN!" Mr. Narumi said in his loudest voice.

Suddenly, the whole classroom went quiet.

"Thank you." He said, then he turned to me. "Now, Mikan. Why don't you take a seat there in the back. Beside Natsume. That's the only empty seat."

I nodded and headed to the back. I half expected to get mauled again like earlier this morning. But I guess Mr. Narumi really intimidated them. But they were still staring. Not that it bothered me. I was really used to that sort of thing. When I got the back I sat beside Natsume quietly. He was reading a manga.

Then a girl with pink hair turned to me. "Oh my god, I can't believe it. You are like my idol. Your newest song Who Says (by Selena Gomez) is the best. It's the most played on my iPod."

I smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Is that going to be in your album?" she asked.

"Um, no. Actually I'm taking a break from my music career right now. To pursue my studies."

"Really? For how long?"

"At least two years." I answered.

She pouted. "Aw. I was looking forward to your latest album."

I shrugged. "Don't worry. I think it'll be released right away after 2 years."

"That's great. Oh, I'm Anna by the way." She said, then she nudged the girl next to her who had midnight blue hair. "And this is Nonoko. She's a fan of yours too. But she's too shy to talk."

"Hi." I said.

The girl with midnight blue hair turned to me. "Hi." She said shyly. Then she turned back around again.

"Come on, Nonoko. When are you going to get over that stupid shyness of yours?" Anna said.

"Shut up, Anna."

She sighed. "Whatever."

After class, a lot of people surrounded me. But thanks to Natsume, who was by the way taking his job as my bodyguard seriously, by throwing every person who came near me glares, it wasn't that bad like this morning. But still, it was kind of mean.

"You don't really have to do that you know." I told him at lunch.

"Do what?" He said with a stoic expression.

"Glare at everone."

"Tch. Do you want a repeat of what happened this morning, little girl?"

"I told you, I am not a little girl."

He smirked and went back to reading his manga. Why did Narumi-sensei have to assign this obnoxious guy as my bodyguard?

Just then I saw the girl with pink hair, Anna waving at me. I waved back. But she wasn't alone. I also saw Nonoko, the shy girl with midnight blue hair. There was also another girl. She had raven hair and amethyst eyes but with an expressionless face, along with two guys. One had blonde hair and blue eyes and the other one was wearing a huge grin on his face.

"Hi Mikan-chan!" She said.

I already knew what "chan" meant from Narumi-sensei. It's a tone of endearment.

"Hi, Anna. You can just call me Mikan." I said.

She giggled. "Okay, Mikan." She turned to her friends. "Oh yeah, these guys here have been dying to meet you."

"Correction," The girl with amethyst eyes said, I wasn't _dying._ I just wanted to ask her questions and take pictures. My profits are low today since Nogi here isn't so hot anymore now that an actual celebrity is here."

The boy with blonde hair blushed and Anna sighed. "Later, Hotaru." Then she turned to me. "This is Hotaru Imai. Or better known as the Blackmailing Queen."

"Hey." I said.

Hotaru just nodded at me.

Anna continued. She pointed to the blonde boy. "And this is Ruka Nogi. He's a big fan of yours. He has posters if you in his room."

Ruka blushed deeper red. "How'd you-" He looked at Natsume. "Did you-"

"No." He answered without taking his eyes of his manga.

Anna giggled. "I was just kidding. But I think your blushing just proves it."

Hotaru brought out a camera. "A celebrity might be here at our school, but that doesn't mean I won't take pictures of you anymore, Nogi."

He just blushed more.

"And this is Kokoro Yome." Anna said pointing to the guy with a big grin.

"But you can call me Koko." He said.

"Hi." I said.

He shook my hand. "I can't believe it's you! I just love your songs. I memorize them by heart. Wow, your hand is soft."

I laughed. "Thank you."

"Can we sit here with you?" Hotaru asked me.

"Sure. I don't see why not."

That's when I knew this place isn't so bad after all.

_Thank God. Finally, after a long day. A rest is all I need._

I was in my room now. Which was by the way, not that bad. It was actually spectacular. It looked more like a condo than a dorm room. It had a huge living room, and beside it was the kitchen and adjacent to it was my bedroom. The bed was huge. It was king-sized. Then inside was a walkthrough closet. Sure I had the same one in LA but this was different. But it seemed kind of lonely. As I sat down in bed, I thought of today's happening. During lunch, Anna and her gang sat at the table with me. They kept on asking me questions about Hollywood and my career. To tell the truth, I actually enjoyed it.

"_So, do you write your own songs?" Hotaru asked. She had a small notebook and pen._

"_Yeah, I do." I answered._

"_Where do you get the ideas for your songs?"_

"_Actually, they're based on the happenings of my life. When I feel like writing, I just grab my guitar and write. That's basically the only thing I do."_

"_So you don't go to parties and stuff?" Anna asked._

"_Well sometimes if needed. But I'm not a party girl. Never had been."_

"_How many boyfriends have you had?" Koko asked._

_At every interview this question always pops up. Although this wasn't an actual interview, it just seemed like it. And I answer the same thing at every one of them: _I've been through a lot of relationships, but I'm still waiting for that one guy who will sweep me off my feet. _Yeah, I know it's cheesy. But it's true. When Koko asked this, everyone's eyes were suddenly one me. Even Natsume who was busy reading his manga tilted his head._

"_Uh, none." I said._

"_None?" Koko exclaimed. "But I watched all your interviews and your songs. You've been through a lot!"_

"_Well, yeah. But none of them were right for me. So, none."_

"_Wow." Was all he said._

_I saw Hotaru roll her eyes. "Seriously, you can be so gay sometimes. Besides, I'm asking the questions here."_

"_Anyways," She continued, "what's the title of the very first song you ever wrote?"_

"_A Place In This World (by Taylor Swift). I wrote it when I was 13."_

"_Oh, I know that song. It became a hit the first time it was released right?" Anna said._

"_Yeah."_

And so it went on. I didn't get tired answering their questions. I smiled at the memory. I had friends back home too. But they were mostly my band. It felt good to have something different once in a while.

_At the end of the day, Natsume led me to the girl's dorm. It was a good thing though, we didn't get mauled._

"_Thanks again, for doing this." I told him._

_He just nodded._

"_Um, well I guess I could walk myself tomorrow."_

"_If you say so." He shrugged._

"_Oh. Okay, bye."_

_Just then a wind blew between us. "See you around, Polka-dots." He said, smirking._

_What was he talking about? "Polka-?" Then it hit me. "YOU PERVERT!" I screamed at him. But he was already walking away._

_That stupid Natsume,_ I thought. This definitely proves that he's the most obnoxious guy on this planet.

**That's it for chapter 2. As to not get you confused, the ones that are italicized are flashbacks. You could suggest songs if you'd like. Then I'll just try to think of a plot around it. Don't forget to review!**


	3. What You Didn't Know

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters. Oh, and songs for this fanfic aren't mine either.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**3**_

_**Natsume's POV**_

When I got back to my room, Ruka was there outside by the door.

"Dude, I can't believe you!" He said when he saw me.

"What?"

"You're Mikan Sakura's bodyguard?"

I sighed. I knew he was going to freak. "Yes. So?"

"So? I asked you about it and you didn't even tell me!"

"Calm down, Ruka. Geez. You didn't ask me if I was her bodyguard." I reminded him.

"Well, not in those words. Is that what Narumi talked to you about?"

I nodded. "Can I please enter my room?"

He sighed. "Fine." He moved out of the way so that I could open it. When I did he followed me inside.

"I mean, you know I'm like her biggest fan right? And I just can't believe you didn't tell me." He went on.

I got 2 sodas out of the fridge and put them on the kitchen table. Yes, my room had a kitchen. "Ruka, would you get over it? Sorry for not telling you okay? I just didn't think it was worth telling."

"Not worth telling? This is an international superstar we're talking about." He pointed out.

I sighed again. "Okay, fine. Whatever you say."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Ruka answered it. "Hey, Koko. You're late."

"Hey guys." He said. "Well it's not my fault I fell asleep on the last period."

"Hey, dude. Can you believe Natsume didn't even say anything that he's Mikan Sakura's bodyguard?" Ruka said to Koko.

I rolled my eyes. Can't this guy get over on such a thing?

"Really? He is? That is so cool!"

I think I heard Ruka slap Koko's head. "What? You didn't even know? Narumi said it in class."

"Hey that hurt! Nope I didn't. But that is so cool. Can I be your assistant bodyguard, Natsume?"

Ruka slapped him again. "Dude, I was asking for moral support."

I rolled my eyes again. Sometimes my friends can be such idiots. I got out 3 sodas instead of 2. When I went out of the kitchen I tossed one to Ruka and the other one to Koko.

"So what are we doing today?" Koko asked.

I shrugged. "I can't think of any lyrics. You guys can do whatever you want."

"Hey Natsume, I don't even get why we formed this band when the only people who know about it are the three of us." Ruka said.

"I just don't think it's the right time yet. Besides, it's not a band yet. We need one more member." I replied.

"Oh, there's a talent show next week. Maybe we could look for our next member there." Koko suggested.

"Oh yeah. Great idea, Koko." Ruka said.

He flashed a big smile. "I knew I had it in me."

The reason why we formed the band was simple. Music. We all loved it. And another reason why we won't tell anyone yet is the crazy fan girls. Having those stupid fan clubs was torture already. And if we go out in public, it might be twice the disaster. That's why I felt a little sorry for Mikan Sakura. Being famous was hard. Maybe that was the reason I saved her and agreed to be her bodyguard.

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock the next morning. For a minute, I almost forgot I was in Japan. I got up and took a shower, ate breakfast and dressed into my uniform. It felt a little weird not having a hectic schedule for the day. Maybe if I didn't come here and I was still in LA, I would be in the recording studio writing songs. I sighed. I wondered how my mom was doing. Oh yeah, that reminds me. I forgot to call her last night. _Crap. I know she'll freak out. She always does. _I looked at my clock. There were still a few minutes before class. I wondered what time it was in LA. But I didn't have time to do the math. I grabbed my phone from the dresser and dialed Mom's number. She answered after a few rings.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey, Mom."

"Oh, Mikan! I was wondering why you didn't call yet. How are you?"

"Great. You were right. This school is awesome." I answered. I didn't tell her about the whole being chased by fans thing.

"Aw, I'm glad to hear that."

"So, what's going on there?"

"I just talked to the press and told them about your 2 year break. I think it's coming out today. But I'm not sure about when in Japan though." She said.

"Oh. Okay."

"Don't worry. It's just two years. It'll be over before you know it."

"Yeah. Sure. I've got to now. Bye, Mom." I said.

"Okay bye, honey. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

_Fine. I do miss it. Even though it's only been one day. _I sighed. _You're going to get used to it, Mikan. _I told myself. I grabbed my bag and opened the door. When did, I was surprised to see Natsume standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm your bodyguard remember? I'm supposed to be here." He answered bluntly.

"But I told you I was walking alone."

He sighed. "Look, if the incident that happened yesterday happens again, that Narumi will skin me alive."

"Wait. Are you scared of him?"

He rolled his eyes. "Tch. That teacher might be gay, but you do not want to make him mad."

I remembered when he made the whole class shut up yesterday. "Oh."

"Now Polka-dots, are we going to stand here all day, or are we going to class?"

I blushed at that. I couldn't believe he saw my underwear yesterday. "Pervert. I have a name you know."

He smirked. "I bet you're wearing the same thing today, huh?"

I felt myself blush deeper. "No I'm not! You're really a pervert you know that?" I walked ahead of him. Even though my back was facing him, I could feel him smirking.

* * *

When we got to the classroom, I saw a few students crowding over something. "What's going on?" I asked Natsume.

He just shrugged and went to the back of the room.

"Good morning, Mikan!" Anna greeted me.

"Good morning. What's going on here?" I asked.

"Oh. You're in the paper."

"Me?"

Hotaru gave me copy. "Here."

I took it. "Thanks."

On the cover it said, MIKAN SAKURA, ON A TWO YEAR BREAK

Oh. I never knew it could get to Japan this fast.

I saw the girl with green hair approached me. "Is it true, Mikan Sakura, you're taking a break?"

"Well, yeah. I guess I am." I answered.

She pouted. "Really? How about your album?"

"Cancelled, I guess."

"Aw, that's too bad." Her eyes lit up, "I'm Sumire Shouda by the way. President of the Natsume Hyuuga fan club." She said it with reverence.

"Natsume Hyuuga fan club?" I asked while looking at Natsume who was reading a manga who seemed like he couldn't care less of what was happening.

"Yes. I am the president and founder." She said proudly.

"Oh. Then, nice to meet you."

She smiled at me and went back to whatever she was doing.

"Natsume Hyuuga fan club?" I asked Hotaru since she was the one nearest to me.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. And Nogi too. That's why I sell their pictures. But mostly Nogi's. Hyuuga's no fun."

I smiled. I see why she was called the Blackmailing Queen.

At that moment, Narumi-sensei entered the room. "Okay, class. I have an announcement to make." He said.

Everyone went back to their seats right away, including me.

"Okay," he began, "Next week will be our annual talent show. And we encourage everyone of you will participate."

There were a couple of groans.

"Because," he continued, "you all wouldn't want to disappoint Mikan Sakura would you?"

My head jerked up at my name. And there were a couple of gasps. Narumi-sensei was looking at me. "Yes. She will be our judge for the talent show."

Judge? I have never been a judge in my entire life. I was offered to be one before in American Idol, but I declined. I just couldn't handle that kind of pressure. Besides, I knew nothing about this. At least he could have told me.

"Me?" I said.

"Yes. So all of you have to do well. That's all. Classes are cancelled today for teacher's meetings, so carry on." With that, he left the classroom.

And I was left there wondering why on earth he had to choose me. Me. Of all people. Yeah, sure I'm singer and I've performed thousands of times, but I'm not good at judging. It's like, whatever you say is going to affect the whole thing. How was I going to get out of this?

* * *

**Well, Natsume's in a band. And Mikan's the judge. What will happen in the talent show? Please, please review. If you have some suggestions, don't hesitate to tell them.**

**Oh yeah, it's summer here that's why I'm a fast updater ;)**


	4. Twisted Fate

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters. Oh, and songs for this fanfic aren't mine either.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**4**_

_**Natsume's POV**_

"Come on, dude. It's perfect timing! Who cares, if there's only three of us? Some bands only have two members." Koko said.

Ruka spoke up. "Yeah. We can totally pull it off. And you heard what Narumi said. Everyone has to participate."

"Well I don't give a damn about what that Narumi says." I told him.

We were all in my room talking over this whole talent show thing. Were these guys crazy? Do they want to get mauled by fan girls?

"And besides, how can we watch other performers if we're performing ourselves?" I added.

"That's why there's a judge. And that judge is professional singer. Of course she'll know who to choose." Ruka said.

Fine. He was right. But if he gets mauled by crazy fan girls the next day, I won't go saving his ass. "Alright, fine." I surrendered.

"Awesome!" Koko exclaimed.

"Now we have to think of a name." Ruka said.

"I know, how about Falling Cows?" Koko suggested.

We just looked at him. "Dude, cows?" Ruka said.

"That was the first thing that came to me. Fine, how about Get Off The Stage?"

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, it would be so cool when we become famous and we're performing and everybody's going to be screaming our name. 'Get Off The Stage!' then they're going to realize how stupid they sounded."

Ruka shook his head. "Seriously, Koko."

"Well you try to think of a name." He said.

"Twisted fate." I said out of nowhere.

"What?"

Ruka looked my way. "Yeah, that's good. It's random and catchy. I like it."

"I still think Falling Cows is better." Koko said.

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

_Okay, Mikan. Just relax you can do this. Judging isn't so hard. You just have to give your opinion. _I told myself. I was venting inside my room about this whole thing. It's not hard. It's not. But why does my stomach feel weird? I know it was still next week and maybe I was overreacting, but they make it look so easy on tv.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. I answered it. It was Hotaru.

"Oh. Hey, Hotaru. What are you doing here?" I said.

"Do you mind if I take some pictures?" She asked, showing me her camera.

"Oh. No, come in." I opened the door wider and she stepped in.

"Nice room." She said.

"Thanks."

"So are you nervous?" She asked.

"About what?"

"About the talent show. I saw your face a while ago. It looked like you were about to faint."

"Oh. That. It's just that, I've never judged before. I don't know. I'm just anxious about it." I said.

She nodded. "Do you mind smiling for a minute?"

"Oh. Okay." I smiled, and her camera flashed.

"Thanks," she said. "You know, judging isn't so hard."

"Well, yeah. I know that, but I just can't help feeling nervous. I mean, what if I say something to harsh? And that person gets affected for the rest of his or her life? I mean, I really don't like making people feel bad. It's not my thing. That's why I put it in songs to express my feelings. But I can't sing while I'm judging. That would be so stupid. Plus, it'll take a up a lit of time and-"

"Mikan." Hotaru said.

I just realized I was babbling. "Sorry."

"Can you sit on the couch over there?"

"O-okay." When I did, she took the picture.

"I wasn't even ready yet." I told her.

She showed me the picture that she took. I wasn't looking at the camera, but it wasn't that bad. It looked natural. "See," she said, "if you worry about things too much, then it'll more likely turn into a disaster. You know, things sometimes turn out better when unplanned."

I smiled. "Thanks. I'll try to remember that."

She gave me a small smile. "You should." She took a picture of my guitar which was beside my bed. "May I?"

"Sure. You play guitar?" I asked.

She nodded and put her camera down. Then she started playing a few chords. I recognized the song. It was my newest song. Who Says.

"Wow, you're really good." I said, when she was done.

"Thanks."

"Is that what you're going to do at the talent show?"

"Nah. I'm going to convince Narumi to just let me be the official photographer. Besides, I don't want to miss students' most embarrassing moments."

I laughed. "Good luck with that."

She put the guitar back beside my bed and stood up. "Well, I guess, I better get going. Thanks, Mikan."

"No problem. And thanks too, for the advice. It helped."

She gave me another smile and left.

Maybe she's right. Well, let's just see what will happen next week.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I couldn't sleep again. It was only six in the morning and classes don't start until eight. _Ugh. Why do I have to wake up this early? _I showered, ate breakfast and dressed up anyway. I went out of my room and walked around. The next thing I knew I wasn't in the girls' dormitory anymore. I just kept walking while humming a tune. Then I suddenly stopped in my tracks. I saw a sakura tree. I went over for a closer look. It was so beautiful. I've already seen one, when I was young, but those were the times when me and mom visited Japan. And it was a long time ago. I sat down under it while I continued humming my tune. I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard a voice behind me.

"What are you doing here?" the voice said.

I turned around. It was Natsume. "Oh. Um, I was walking around and I saw this sakura tree."

"This early?"

"Yeah, I kinda woke up early." I said.

He sat down beside me. "Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead."

We sat in silence for a while. "So, why are you so early?" I asked him.

"I always wake up this early."

"And you always hang out here?"

He nodded.

I continued humming my tune while I leaned against the trunk.

"What are you singing?" He asked.

"Oh. I don't know actually. Sometimes I just hum tunes from out of the blue, then suddenly I come up with lyrics then it turns into a song." I answered.

"What's it like? Being a celebrity?"

I've been asked this too, lots of times already. "You know, the usual. Fans following you everywhere and sometimes you can't get a peaceful life. But actually, I don't find this annoying. For me my fans are where I get support. Without them, I wouldn't be where I am now. You have a fan club right? Well, they can be annoying sometimes, but don't take them for granted. Believe it or not, they might be the only ones you could turn to someday."

"Wow, Polka, I never knew you could be so full of wisdom." He said.

I blushed a little. I still couldn't get over that. I punched him playfully on the arm. "Stop calling me that. For the last time, I have a name."

"And how'd you know I have a fan club anyway?" He asked.

"Hotaru told me. And that girl with green hair, what's her name again? Oh, that's right, Sumire Shouda, introduced herself to me as the president and founder of your fan club."

"Tch. Those annoying people."

"Don't say that. Remember what I said." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Hey, what are you doing for the talent show?" I asked.

"If I tell you will you let us win?"

"Ha, ha. Nice try. Us? Who're you with?"

"That's for you to find out on the actual day." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Then, surprise me."

"Oh yeah, you'll be surprised alright." He stood up. "Come on, Polka-dots. Do you want to be late for class?"

Whoa. I didn't realize it's been an hour already. I stood up and brushed the back of my skirt. "Would you quit calling me that? Sheesh. For the billionth time, I have a name."

He just smirked. And this time, he was the one who walked ahead of me. And I thought a bodyguard was supposed to be a gentleman.

* * *

**So what'd you think of the band name? Not to corny or anything? If you don't like it then you can suggest a better band name. Please review! Thanks.**


	5. The Talent Show Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters. Oh, and songs for this fanfic aren't mine either.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**So here's what you've been waiting for, the talent show. The first part anyway. :)**_

_**5**_

While me and Natsume were walking to the classroom, I saw Mr. Narumi heading our way.

"Miss Sakura, Miss Sakura!" He called.

I stopped in my tracks while Natsume just continued to walk ahead. The classroom was only a few feet away. Some bodyguard.

"Mikan, please." I told Mr. Narumi.

"Oh, Mikan. Can you please do me a favor? I mean I know I asked you to be the judge without really asking you, but can you just do this last favor? I promise I'll make it up to you."

"What is it?"

"Can you perform at the talent show? I mean if you do, then it'll give the students encouragement." He said.

I thought for a minute. I know what mom told me about the whole taking a break from music thing. But this was for a good cause. Besides, she doesn't have to _know _about it. Plus, I kinda missed performing. "Sure. I would love too."

"Reall? That's fantastic! Don't worry, I really will make it up to you."

"You don't need to, really. Just don't mention this to my mom." I said.

"Yes, I promise."

I smiled. "Thank you."

To tell the truth, I was pretty excited about it.

* * *

"Oh, really? I am so excited!" Anna said during lunch.

"Yeah, me too." I said. I already told them about me performing in the talent show.

"So are you going to write a new song?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

She squealed. "Yay! Oh, can me and Nonoko be your personal stylists? She's really good in designing clothes."

"Sure. I don't see why not."

"Yay. Now I'm really can't wait for the talent show."

I smiled at her and turned to Hotaru who was cleaning the lenses of her camera. "So did you convince Narumi-sensei yet?"

"Of course. Something tells me this talent show is going to be a hit." She said. There was a glint in her eyes.

"Great." I looked around the cafeteria.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" Anna asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering where the guys are." Since the start of lunch I didn't see any sign of Natsume, Ruka or Koko.

"They're probably off to God-knows-where." Hotaru said.

"Huh?"

"They're always A-wall during lunch." Anna said.

I nodded. What could they be doing?

* * *

_**Natsume's POV**_

"So what are we going to sing?" Ruka asked.

"Oh, how about the first song Natsume wrote?" Koko snickered.

I glared at him. "Shut it, Koko."

But as usual, he didn't listen. "_Maybe it's not my weekend but it's gonna be my year…" _ He sang.

I heard Ruka chuckle.

I gave Koko another glare. But he still continued anyway. "…_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere."_

"Would you stop that?" I told him.

He chuckled. "Lighten up, dude. Sheesh."

"I was only 15 okay?" I said.

"Okay, okay." He said, still chuckling.

I sighed. I couldn't why I ever told them about that. I wrote that song when I was fifteen, before I transferred to Alice Academy. I was so sick of my parents always breathing down my neck and telling me to do everything. Eventually, they agreed to send me here.

"So what are we going to sing?" Ruka said.

"The one we wrote last week." I said, handing Ruka the music sheet.

Both he and Koko looked at it. "Sounds good."

"Aww.. Are you sure you don't want to sing _Weightless_?" Koko teased.

I shot him another glare. He just laughed.

Seriously, sometimes I don't get him.

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

Today's the talent show. I woke up extra early to practice the song I just wrote last night. I don't know why but Hotaru's advice really worked. It was better writing the song at the last minute. And I don't mean to brag, but I think it turned out pretty great. I was eating breakfast when I heard a knock on my door.

I opened it. "Good morning, Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko greeted.

"Oh hey guys." I said, opening the door wider so they could enter.

"Wow. Your room is huge." Anna said.

"Well, that was kinda the first sing that I noticed too."

Anna opened the bag she was holding and brought out a white dress. It was spaghetti-strapped with silver ribbon around the waistline. Even though it was simple, it was gorgeous.

"Wow. That's so beautiful." I said.

"You think so? This is what you'll be wearing. Nonoko made it." Anna said.

I smiled at Nonoko. "Really? It's really gorgeous. Thank you."

She smiled back. "No problem. I'm glad you like it."

"Oh. And we'll also be doing your hair and make up." Anna added. "I'm really excited!"

I giggled. That was basically the only thing I heard from her for the past couple of days. "Me too."

I couldn't wait to perform again.

After a lot of preparations, it was finally the time for the talent show. Narumi told me that I'll be performing first before any of the students. And I know I always kept on saying this but, I'm really excited.

Everyone in the backstage was fussing over what they were going to do. Some were practicing their dances and others were putting on costumes. I remembered the first time I performed on stage, I was really nervous I felt like I was going to faint. But when I went out there on the stage it all faded away. Now this time, I wasn't nervous about performing, I was nervous about judging. But just kept Hotaru's advice in mind and tried not to worry about it. I was already wearing the dress, and Anna and Nonoko really did a good job with the make up. They curled up my hair which brought up the more natural look. I was wearing silver boots, courtesy of Nonoko, so I felt comfortable in my outfit.

I felt someone tap my back from behind. I turned around to see Hotaru. She looked really stylish in skinny jeans and a black tank top. Her camera bag matched her outfit.

"Hotaru, you look awesome. I thought you weren't performing?" I said.

"I'm not. But Anna forced me to wear this." She said.

"Oh. Well you look nice."

"Thanks. Oh and good luck by the way."

I smiled at her. "Thanks". Just then I heard screaming from the audience that's when I saw Narumi on the stage.

"Good evening, everyone!" He shouted and the crowd cheered.

"This is the Alice Academy talent show. Here we can see all of the students' talents. But before any of that, someone whom I assume all of you know, will give us a performance."

The crowd cheered again.

"Give it up for, Mikan Sakura!" This time the crowd roared.

With that, I grabbed the electric guitar I borrowed, and went to the stage.

"Good evening, everybody!" I said through the mic. The crowd cheered louder.

"First off, I want to thank all of you for being here. This song that I'm going to sing is not a love song. Actually, after hearing a lot of my break up songs and all that I think it's time for a change. This song is somewhat how I want my first date to be when I start dating again. This is _Fearless._" The crowd cheered once more and I started playing the guitar.

_**Fearless (by Taylor Swift)**_

_There's somethin' 'bout the way__  
__The street looks when it's just rained__  
__There's a glow off the pavement__  
__Walk me to the car__  
__And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there__  
__In the middle of the parking lot__  
__Yeah__  
__Oh yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road__  
__I wonder if you know__  
__I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now__  
__But you're just so cool__  
__Run your hands through your hair__  
__Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this__  
__You take my hand and drag me head first__  
__Fearless__  
__And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress__  
__Fearless_

_So baby drive slow__  
__'til we run out of road in this one horse town__  
__I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat__  
__You put your eyes on me__  
__In this moment now capture it, remember it_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this__  
__You take my hand and drag me head first__  
__Fearless__  
__And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress__  
__Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway__  
__My hands shake__  
__I'm not usually this way but__  
__You pull me in and I'm a little more brave__  
__It's the first kiss,__  
__It's flawless,__  
__Really something,__  
__It's fearless._

_Oh yeah__  
__And I don't know how it gets better than this__  
__You take my hand and drag me head first__  
__Fearless__  
__And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress__  
__Fearless_

_Yeah__  
__I don't know how__  
__Oh yeah yeah_

When I was done, the crowd went crazy. It actually felt good to perform again. I didn't know how much I missed it until now.

"Thank you!" I shouted.

When I went to the backstage, Anna was screaming. "Oh my god, that was such a great song! You rock!"

I laughed. "Thanks."

"Not bad, Polka-dots." I heard Natsume say.

I put out my tongue at him. "But thanks."

"Mikan you were great!" Koko exclaimed.

"Thanks."

"You're really awesome." Ruka told me.

"Thank you. Thanks, everyone, but I gotta go now. I have to judge." I said.

With that I went off. Now this time, I was nervous.

* * *

**Whew. How'd you like it? The next chapter is part two. Please review! Oh, and the song that Koko was singing is Weightless by All Time Low. That band rocks! Please, please review. thanks. :)**


	6. The Talent Show Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters. Oh, and songs for this fanfic aren't mine either.**_

* * *

_**6**_

"And that was, Mikan Sakura!" Narumi said through the mic.

I was already in the judge's seat. The one in front of the stage. I felt like I was in American Idol. I was really nervous that my hands were sweating.

The audience screamed again and I waved at them.

"Now, Miss Mikan here will be our judge and she will decide who the winners for this talent show are. Now, give it up for the first contestants, Anna and Nonoko!"

The two of them entered the stage. Anna was wearing a pink sparkly dress that matched her hair while Nonoko was wearing a blue sparkly dress just like Anna. I gave them both a thumbs up.

They both smiled at me. Anna spoke through the mic, "This song's called _Give It Up._"

The audience cheered.

_**Give It Up (by Elizabeth Gillies & Ariana Grande)**_

_Anna:_

_Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you out of your mind_

_Nonoko:  
You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind_

_Anna & Nonoko:_

_Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted?  
Make you feel good as I whip you into shape  
Yeah boy let's get it started_

_Give it up  
You can't win  
'Cause I know where you been  
Such a shame you don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play at the end of the night  
It's the same old story but you never get it right  
Give it up_

_Come a little closer, baby, baby,  
Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby, baby_

_Anna:_

_So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind_

_Nonoko:  
No, you better believe that I'm here to stay (that's right)  
Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine (ooh)_

_Anna & Nonoko:_

_Look at me boy, 'cause I got you where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting  
Wanna shake you, wanna break you  
Take the back seat boy, 'cause now I'm driving_

_Give it up.  
You can't win  
'Cause I know where you been  
Such a shame you don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play at the end of the night  
It's the same old story but you never get it right  
Give it up_

_Nonoko:_

_Oooohhhh, Yeah!_

_Anna & Nonoko:_

_Come a little closer  
Come a little closer, baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer, baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer, baby  
Yeah, you are my baby, and I'll make you crazy tonight_

_Look at me boy, 'cause I got you where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting  
Wanna shake you, wanna break you  
Take the back seat boy, 'cause now I'm driving_

_Give it up  
You can't win  
'Cause I know where you been  
Such a shame you don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play at the end of the night  
It's the same old story but you never get it right  
Give it up oooooooooh yeah._

The audience were cheering like crazy. They were jumping up and down. It was amazing. They were so good together! I was also cheering with them. I never knew they could sing like that.

At that moment Narumi went to the stage. "Wow! That was amazing. You two are fantastic!"

"Thank you." They both said.

"Now let's hear what Mikan will have to say about your performance."

I swear, it really felt like American Idol to me. I grabbed the microphone on the table. _You can do this, Mikan. They were great. There's nothing to worry about. _I told myself.

"Wow, that was amazing, fantastic, superb," I heard myself say, "right now, I really couldn't think of anything else to say. Your voices together, it was a perfect combination. I was blown away."

Everyone cheered.

"Thank you, Anna and Nonoko." Narumi said, "now, this contestant might be flying solo, but can he win all of your hearts? Let's give it all up for Tobita Yuu!"

Tobita was a good-looking guy, that's why when he entered the stage, mostly the girls were cheering. He did a long guitar solo on an electric guitar. It was so amazing. I wished I could do that. When he was done, _all _of the girls were cheering. Some were even trying to get up the stage.

"Okay, okay, everyone. Please calm down." Narumi said. "Well, Tobita, I just think you stole all their hearts."

The girls continued to scream more. "But did you steel Mikan's?" He said.

As if that was a cue, I grabbed the mic. "Well you definitely did." I said, "That guitar solo was incredible. I mean, I wish I could do that. Good job. I loved it."

"Thank you, Mikan. Now, these next contestants are different since they'll be doing a dance number. Everyone, put your hands together for Fallen Angels!"

The crowd didn't cheer that much, mostly because I think they had no idea who these people are. That includes me. The first person who entered the stage was Sumire Shouda then some of her other friends. They were wearing green dresses that reached to their knees and they went into a formation then the music started. (_just play On The Floor by ft. Pitbull) _I couldn't say the dance number was spectacular, since halfway through the song, some were bumping into each other and they weren't even synchronized. _Now this is going to be hard, _I thought. When they were done, the audience just clapped their hands.

"Thank you for that dance number, Fallen Angels." Narumi said. "Now let's hear what Mikan will have to say."

"Well, first of all, the song choice was good. Your costumes were great. But it lacked a little synchronization. Since you're a group, I think that synchronization is the most important factor so you guys should work on that." I said.

The look on Sumire's face wasn't that pleasant. I saw her glare at some of her group members. _Well, I think they're ruled out. _I thought.

"Thank you, Mikan." Narumi said. Then he introduced a couple more students after that, Okay, maybe being a judge isn't that hard. Hotaru was right. I have to go thank her after this.

"Now for this last group, they will be performing a musical number. But not just any musical number." Narumi said, "Give it for, Twisted Fate!"

The crowd didn't cheer like before since they didn't know who were performing. But when the performers entered the stage, the crowd went crazy right away. Mostly because it was Natsume, Ruka and Koko. Now the girls were really going crazy. I almost forgot about them. So this is what Natsume was talking about.

"Hey everyone. We're Twisted Fate." Natsume said through the mic.

"NATSUME MARRY ME!" The girls screamed.

I saw Natsume give me wink before he started playing. I rolled my eyes. He was so full of it sometimes.

_**Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't) (by All Time Low)**_

_I fought it for a long time now__  
__While drowning in a river of denial__  
__I washed up, fixed up, picked up__  
__All my broken things_

_'Cause you left me__  
__Police scene, chalk line__  
__Tequila shots__  
__In the dark scene of the crime__  
__Suburban living with a feeling__  
__That I'm giving up__  
__Everything for you (for you)_

_Chorus -__  
__Oh, oh, oh__  
__How was I supposed to know__  
__That you were oh, oh, over me?__  
__I think that I should go (go!)__  
__Something's telling me to leave__  
__But I won't__  
__'Cause I'm damned if I do ya__  
__Damned if I don't_

_It took a lot to take you home__  
__One stupid call__  
__And I end up alone__  
__You made up, dressed up, messed up__  
__Plans I set in stone_

_And you may be too__  
__But i dont like dancing in the alley__  
__With a streetrat night life__  
__Can't keep living with a feeling__  
__That I'm giving up__  
__Everything for you (for you)_

_Chorus_

_Make a fool of myself__  
__When you hang around__  
__When you're gone__  
__I'm a match that's burning out__  
__Could've been, should've done__  
__What I said I was going to__  
__(Said that I was going to)__  
__But I never promised you__  
__(But I never promised you)__  
__Promised you, promised you_

_Oh, oh, oh__  
__How was I supposed to know__  
__That you were oh, oh, over me?__  
__I think that I should go (go!)__  
__It never took a fool__  
__To see the things that I won't__  
__'Cause I'm damned if I do ya__  
__Damned if I do ya_

_Oh, oh, oh__  
__('Cause you left me)__  
__How was I supposed to know__  
__(Police scene, chalk line)__  
__That you were oh, oh, over me?__  
__(Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime)__  
__I think that I should go__  
__Something's telling me to leave__  
__But I won't__  
__'Cause I'm damned if I do ya__  
__Damned if I d-d-d__  
__Damned if I do ya__  
__Damned if I don't_

The crowd was going crazy. I swore, I felt like my eardrums were about to explode.

"NATSUME BE MINE!"

"RUKA YOU ARE SO HOT!"

"I LOVE YOU KOKO!"

"Alright! That was Twisted Fate!" Narumi said. "Wow, you guys literally stole the show!"

The audience cheered louder. Narumi pointed to me. "Miss Mikan."

"Whoa." I said through the loud cheering. "I was really blown away. You guys got it all. Attitude, charisma and of course, audience impact. You guys rock."

The audience cheered some more. Especially the girls.

"Thank you, Mikan." Narumi said, "The results will be announced later on. Thank you to all our contestants."

Wow. I can't believe it was done. I did it! I judged. I felt like jumping up and down too.

* * *

**That was a long one. Anna and Nonoko's performance inspired by **_**Victorious. **_**How'd you like it? Press that review button right now. Haha. I just love All Time Low. The one that Twisted Fate sang is my favorite song from them. ****Don't forget to review! Oh and results for the talent show are in the next chapter. :)**


	7. The Results

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters. Oh, and songs for this fanfic aren't mine either.**_

* * *

_**7**_

_**Natsume's POV**_

"Dude, we did it!" Koko exclaimed when we were at the backstage.

"Yeah we did!" Ruka said, giving him a high five.

I never knew performing like that could be so overwhelming and at the same time fun. I actually _enjoyed _it.

"Did you hear what Mikan said? We are definitely going to win." Koko said.

"Hey, did you guys find anyone who can be another part of the band?" I asked them.

"Oh yeah. Yuu was awesome. Did you hear that guitar solo? We are so letting him in." Ruka said.

"Okay. Then we'll talk to him after this."

Just then, I saw Mikan. It looked like she was looking for someone. "Hey, Polka." I called.

At first I thought she wouldn't turn around, but she did. She rolled her eyes before she approached me. "What?" she said.

"Looking for someone?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. Have you seen Hotaru?"

"No."

"Well then, thanks for your help." She said.

"Wait, so what'd you think?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Of what?"

I rolled my eyes. She might be a famous music sensation and all, but sometimes she can be really slow.

"About our performance. You're really slow, Polka."

"Oh. I knew that," she said. I can see she already got used to the nickname. "Didn't you hear what I said? You don't want me to repeat it all, do you?"

"Actually, I do."

She was about to say something, when I heard Koko behind me.

"Oh hey, Mikan. You were really great a while ago." He said.

"Thanks. You too." She tilted her head again. "Have you seen Hotaru?"

"Nope. Sorry." Koko told her.

"Why are you looking for that Imai anyway?" I asked.

"I just have to tell her something. Oh, there she is. Bye." And with that, she went off.

"Wow, she's really beautiful." I heard Ruka say.

Honestly, I had to agree with him.

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

"Hotaru!" I called. She was standing over by the water dispenser. She was busy with her camera. Probably watching the videos she filmed.

Eventually, she looked up. I went over to approach her. "Hey, Hotaru." I said.

"Oh, hey."

"So how did I do?" I asked her.

She grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with water. "Okay, I guess."

I pouted. "Okay? It wasn't good or great?"

She took a sip of water. "Mikan, it was your first time judging. You don't expect me to tell you it was great, do you?"

I thought about that. "Well, no. But I think that's better than 'you suck'."

She nodded. "You better get going. The results will be announced soon."

"Okay. And, thanks Hotaru. Your advice really worked."

"You know my services aren't free right?" She said.

I giggled. "How about a hug instead?"

"What?"

I smiled and hugged her anyway. I could tell she was really surprised. I smiled again. "See you later." I said.

She just nodded her head.

I could already hear the audience cheering loudly when Narumi entered the stage. "Alright everyone! The results for tonight's talent show will now be announced. Let's now call on, Mikan Sakura!"

At that moment, I entered the stage and waved at everyone. That was another thing I learned from my mom. All of the contestants were already on the stage.

"She will now announce the winners." Narumi said. "Oh, and before I forget, the winners will get free coupons at California Pizza Kitchen!"

I couldn't help laughing at that. It's just that, my mom loves that place. We go there every week so I was kind of sick of it. But here, they're handing out coupons for it. It was just kind of ironic.

It was a good thing, though, nobody seemed to notice. I think. I opened the envelope I was holding. I was confident with the ones I chose. I don't think anybody will be throwing anything at me when I announce the winners.

"The third place winner or winners is or are," I began, "Anna and Nonoko!"

The audience cheered while some of the guys were howling. Who wouldn't? They looked hot. Both of them stepped forward and I hugged them both. Narumi handed them the envelope with the coupons.

"Congratulations, girls." Narumi said.

I continued. "And second place goes to, Tobita Yuu!"

This time the crowd was out of control. Girls were screaming their hearts out. Well, not that it was humanly possible.

He also took a step forward and I shook hands with him. Narumi gave him the coupons.

"And for the first place, I guess it's pretty obvious, Twisted Fate!" I said.

If the crowd was crazy before, now it was like the whole auditorium was about to explode. The three of them, Natsume, Ruka and Koko stepped forward. Natsume as usual had a bored look on his face. Ruka was smiling and Koko had a big grin on his face. The girls were at it again. If they were screaming their hearts out a while ago, now I think that they were screaming all their internal organs out. Gross, but figuratively true.

Narumi handed them their coupons and everyone cheered more.

"Congrats, guys." I told them.

Koko gave me a high five. "Thanks, Mikan!"

I smiled at him. "No problem. You guys rocked. You really deserved it."

"Well that's it for tonight. Congratulations to all our winners. Good night everyone!" Narumi said.

To be honest, I really didn't want this night to end yet.

* * *

It was Saturday the next day, and honestly, all I wanted to do was stay in bed all day. Last night was fun but tiring. I was about to drift off to sleep again when my phone rang. _Damn it. Where the hell is that phone?_ I found it under my pillow. Now, who would call me at a time like this?

"Hello?" I said, grouchily.

"Hi, sweetheart." Oh yeah. It was my mom. Duh.

"Mom, it's only six in the morning here." I said.

"Oh, sorry honey. I just wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You were nominated at the People's Choice Awards." She said.

I sat up right away. "What, Mom? Sorry, I was half-asleep."

"You were nominated at the People's Choice Awards." She repeated.

I almost dropped my phone. "Mom, are you serious?"

I heard her sigh. "Mikan, why would I joke about something like that?"

I don't know why, but I heard myself scream. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

"Mikan, would you calm down?" She said.

Eventually, I did. "Sorry, it's just that, I'm shocked. What category am I nominated in?"

"Oh, you were nominated as Favorite Female Artist."

"Really? Wow, that's awesome." I said.

"Yes, it is. But the People's Choice Awards is on Saturday. This, Saturday."

My face fell. "Oh. Right. I won't be there."

"Yes, so I was wondering if you could make a short speech and video yourself. In case you win." She said.

"What if I don't?"

"Then, we won't show it."

I rolled my eyes. So typical of her. "Okay. I will."

"Thanks, honey. Then e-mail it to me, okay? It has to be ready by Monday."

"Okay."

"Look, I know how upset you are, but just give it time okay? It's only two years. Don't worry."

"Okay, Mom. Bye." I said.

"Bye, Mikan. Take care."

"I will." I pressed the end button and put the phone on my dresser.

I sighed. And I thought I'd be having the day off.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I was busy. :) I know the people's choice awards were like months ago, but this is a fan fic. ;) Oh, and I love California Pizza Kitchen. :D Well, don't forget to review!**


	8. Feels Like I'm Falling In Love

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters. Oh, and songs for this fanfic aren't mine either.**_

* * *

_**8**_

I knew that I had until Monday, but I'd rather get this over with than cram for the next two days. I got up, did my morning rituals and dressed up. I decided to go with shorts, orange tank top and flip flops. I also put my hair into a ponytail. I grabbed a notebook and pen then looked out the window. So far, I was stuck. I know it was just a speech, but it wasn't my fault that I'm a perfectionist. I grabbed my iPod and went out of the room. I was walking around, until I saw the sakura tree. I just decided to sit there and wait for the words to kick in. But so far, none. I was listening to _The Lazy Song (by Bruno Mars) _when I heard someone behind me. I turned around to see that it was Natsume.

"Oh, hey." I said.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Writing."

"But there's nothing there." He said, looking at the blank page of my notebook.

"Exactly." I told him.

He arched an eyebrow. "Okay." He sat down beside me. "Are you writing a song?" He asked.

"No, actually, I'm writing a short speech."

"For what?"

"I was nominated at the People's Choice Awards. And my mom wants me to write an acceptance speech and videotape myself in case I win."

"What category?"

"Favorite Female Artist." I answered.

"Wow, Polka. What an upgrade."

I rolled my eyes. "I guess there's no use persuading you to stop using that ridiculous nickname."

"Nope."

I turned off my iPod and leaned against the trunk. "I wish I could be there, though." I muttered.

"Why can't you?" He asked.

"Well, as you can see I'm here in Japan which is thirteen hours flight from here to LA."

"So? When's the People's Choice Awards anyway?"

"Saturday." I said.

"Then go."

"Excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously, are you that slow?"

I thought for a moment. "Oh, I get it. Well, you don't know my mom. She won't allow it."

"Did you ask her yet?"

"Well, no." I admitted.

"Then why don't you?"

"Right now?"

"How about in twenty years?" He said, sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed mom's number. I figured since she only called minutes ago, she wasn't asleep yet. It was a good thing she answered after three rings. I put in on speaker.

"Hello?" She said, I could tell she was still wide awake.

"Hi, Mom." I said.

"Oh, hi honey. What made you call?"

I looked at Natsume. He just gave me a look like, _just get on with it. _"Um, Mom. You said that the PCA is on Saturday right?"

"Yes. But I need the video on Monday."

I hesitated. "Well, what if I just go there? And personally accept the award in case I win."

She was silent for a minute. Okay, for a few seconds. "Mikan, you know why I sent you there, right?"

"Yes but it's only for a day. Two days tops. Just for the awards show. Please, Mom?" I begged.

"Mikan, I thought we talked about this?"

"But Mom-"

She cut me off. As usual. "Mikan. I'm decided. You are staying in Alice Academy until you graduate high school. I told you, I can handle everything here. Don't worry about anything. Are we clear?"

Manager mode plus Mom mode equals never-gonna-happen-mode-for-her-daughter. Great. I knew it.

I sighed. "Yes."

"Good. Monday, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Mom." I hung up. Okay, fine it was a little immature, but that could be me sometimes. I put the phone back in my pocket.

"That went well." I heard Natsume say.

"I'll say."

"Well, at least you tried." He said.

I looked at him. "Since when are you the optimistic one?"

"Why? Can't I be one?"

"Well, it's just that, I always pictured you as the pessimistic one." I said.

He smirked. "And right now, you're being a pessimist."

I was about to say something when his phone rang. He answered it. "What?"

I heard someone talking on the other line, but I couldn't make out who it was.

Natsume sighed. "Alright. Fine. I'll be right there." He hung up.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Band practice," he said, standing up. "I've got to go."

"Oh." To be honest, I didn't want to be left alone. Now I didn't feel like writing a speech. Then I thought of something. "Can I come with?" I asked.

"Hell, no." He said.

I stood up. "Oh, come on. Please?"

"No. Don't you have a speech to write?"

"Yes, but it's due on Monday. I still have tomorrow."

"Still a no." He said.

"Please? I promise I won't be a nuisance. I just want to watch you guys."

"Why?"

"Because I'm free for the whole day." I answered.

He sighed in defeat. "Alright. Fine. You can come. But just watch."

I nodded. "I promise."

* * *

_**Natsume's POV**_

When we got to Ruka's room, they were already starting. I could not believe this girl here with me right now would want to watch a dumb band practice. But to be honest, I kinda want her to be there. _Oh shut up, Natsume. What the hell are you thinking?_

"Hey, Natsume. You're late." Koko said.

"I wouldn't be late if it weren't for this girl here." I told him.

"Hey guys." Mikan said.

"Oh hi, Mikan!" Koko said.

"Hey, Mikan." Ruka said.

Tobita was there too. He was too busy tuning his guitar.

"Hey Tobita, Mikan Sakura's here." Koko told him.

He looked up. "Oh hey."

"Hi," Mikan said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm part of the band."

"You are?"

"Yup. This guy's amazing." Ruka said.

"Wow, cool."

I rolled my eyes impatiently. "I thought you were only going to watch?" I told her.

"I am. But can't I talk to them too?"

"No." I said to her, "Come on, guys let's just start already."

"Meanie." I heard her say.

_**Stella (by All Time Low)**_

_3 p.m., on my feet and staggering__  
__Through misplaced words__  
__And a sinking feeling, I got carried away_

_Sick, sick of sleeping on the floor__  
__Another night, another score__  
__I'm jaded, bottles breaking_

_You're only happy when I'm wasted__  
__I point my finger but I just can't place it__  
__Feels like I'm falling in love__  
__When I'm falling to the bathroom floor_

_I remember how you tasted__  
__I've had you so many times, let's face it__  
__Feels like I'm falling in love alone__  
__Stella, would you take me home?__  
__Stella, would you take me home?_

_2 a.m., I'm on a blackout binge again (ha ha ha)__  
__You know I don't need sleep__  
__And I lost my keys, but I got so many friends_

_And they keep, keep me coming back for more__  
__Another night, another score__  
__I'm faded, bottles breaking_

_You're only happy when I'm wasted__  
__I point my finger but I just can't place it__  
__Feels like I'm falling in love__  
__When I'm falling to the bathroom floor_

_I remember how you tasted__  
__I've had you so many times, let's face it__  
__Feels like I'm falling in love alone__  
__Stella, would you take me home?_

_One more reason, I should never have met you__  
__Just another reason I could never forget you__  
__Down we go__  
__The room's spinning out of control_

_Lose myself in a chemical moment__  
__The night life's taking its toll__  
__That's just the way it goes__  
__Come on, Stella, would you take me home?_

_You're only happy when I'm wasted__  
__I point my finger but I just can't place it__  
__Feels like I'm falling in love alone__  
__Stella, would you take me home?_

_You're only happy when I'm wasted__  
__I point my finger but I just can't place it__  
__Feels like I'm falling in love__  
__When I'm falling to the bathroom floor_

_I remember how you tasted__  
__I've had you so many times__  
__Feels like I'm falling in love alone__  
__Stella, would you take me home?_

_You're only happy when I'm wasted__  
__I point my finger but I just can't place it__  
__Feels like I'm falling in love__  
__When I'm falling to the bathroom floor_

_I remember how you tasted__  
__I've had you so many times, let's face it_

"Great job, guys." Ruka said, when we were done.

"We'll do another one in five." I told them.

"Whatever you say." Koko said.

* * *

**And, let's cut it there. I just really love All Time Low that's why I keep on using their songs. But Twisted Fate is not All Time Low, just to make it clear. :D Kk. Please review! Thanks. :)**


	9. It's All In The Eyes

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters. Oh, and songs for this fanfic aren't mine either.**_

* * *

_**9**_

_**Mikan's POV**_

When they were done I was clapping. I can see why at the talent show girls were going crazy over them. And I also couldn't help but notice that Natsume's voice was hot. He looked hot too while performing. I shook my head. _What the hell, Mikan?_ But it was true. Now that I saw them up close, they were beyond awesome. Even though it was just practice.

"Wow, you guys were great." I said.

"Thanks." All of them said at the same time, except for Natsume.

"I was wondering, who's Stella?" I asked.

"Hey. What part of _watch _don't you get?" Natsume told me.

I just ignored him. While the other guys laughed. "What?"

"Natsume wrote that song, so you go ask him." Ruka said in between laughs.

When I looked at Natsume he was already on the couch watching t.v.

"What's so funny about it?" I asked.

"Hey, Natsume, is it okay if we tell Mikan?" Koko asked him, still laughing.

"No."

Koko shrugged. "I'll tell it anyway. See, the night before the talent show, we were practicing in Natsume's room then when we were done we didn't have anything to do."

Ruka continued for him, "So Natsume got drinks from his fridge. But they weren't sodas."

"They were beer." Koko said. "But we didn't know it. And neither did Natsume. He didn't know why there were. But we drank it anyway. So we were drinking like a boss then we got a little tipsy."

"That's when we realized that we were drinking alcohol." Ruka said.

"So the next day we woke up with a splitting headache." Koko said, "Then…" He broke down laughing.

"Then what?" I asked.

He was still laughing. "I can't… I can't say it anymore. Ruka, you go tell her."

"No way, dude."

Eventually, Koko calmed down. "Okay, okay. I'm good. Where was I? Oh yeah, since we were already drunk, we stayed in Natsume's dorm. So when we woke up our heads really hurt. Then when we were getting up, Natsume threw up on Ruka."

Everyone started laughing again, except for Natsume who couldn't care less.

"Really?" I said. I was laughing too.

"Yes. It was the unluckiest day of my life." Ruka said.

"But wait, you didn't tell me who's Stella yet." I said.

"Oh, Stella's the name of the drink." Koko replied.

I giggled. "Oh, now I get it."

"It was a good thing though, Tobita here can still bear with us." Ruka said.

"Yeah. But what's a band without any fun right?" Tobita said.

They all laughed and I laughed along with them. They practiced a little more, and I know I was only supposed to watch practice, but I stayed there the whole day instead. They were really fun to be with. We played spin the bottle (Koko's idea) and I even played a set with them. Then we played cards. It was so fun. I just ignored Natsume's arguing and complaints. Eventually, he gave up. But the day had to end much to my dismay.

"Well, guys. Today was really fun. But I guess I better get going now." I told them.

"Aw, already?" Koko said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

"I would love too, but I have a speech to write." I said.

"Speech? For what?" Ruka asked.

"I was nominated at the People's Choice Awards. Favorite Female Artist." I said.

"Really? Wow that's great!" Koko said.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna be there, that's why I have to video myself."

"Why don't you just do it live?" Ruka suggested.

"Live? But I'm not gonna be there." I reminded him.

"I meant Hotaru can do you the favor. She knows all those technical stuff."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. But she won't do it for free."

I smiled. "I know. Thanks, Ruka. I'll go ask her."

"No problem."

"Bye, Koko, Tobita."

"Bye, Mikan." They both said.

I looked at Natsume. He was still watching t.v. "I'll be going now." I told him.

"Hey, bodyguard. Are you forgetting your duties?" Koko said.

Natsume just rolled his eyes at him. Eventually he stood up and went to the door. "About time." He muttered.

I waved at them again before I went out the door. Once we got out. It was so awkward, that I felt like screaming.

"Are you mad?" I asked him.

"Let's just go." He said.

I followed him. Okay, I felt a little bad. I promised I would just watch, but I went a little overboard.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I just got a little carried away. But seriously, your friends are so fun." I said.

He didn't say anything.

"So, are we okay?" I asked.

He still didn't answer.

I went in front of him. "So, are we okay?" I repeated.

"Would you please get out of the way so we can get to your stupid room already." He said.

"Not until you say you forgive me first." I said.

"No."

I crossed my arms across my chest. "Then we're staying here until you do."

Suddenly, without warning, he pushed me against the wall, but not with full force. Both his arms were against the wall, so basically, I was trapped.

"Wha-What are you doing?" I said.

"God, what is wrong with you?"

I couldn't help but stare at him. Especially in this crimson eyes. Now that I've seen them up close, they really didn't look like contacts after all. "What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Why are you acting like freaking child?" He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Well between the two of us, _you _are the one who is acting like a child. I mean, come on, you were acting like baby all day. It's not like I'm going to steal your friends. Geez."

He dropped him arms and sighed. "That's because _you_ said youwere only going to _watch _our practice. But instead, you stayed for the whole day. I mean, what is that about?"

"That's why I'm apologizing! What part of 'I'm sorry' don't you get?" I retorted.

For a moment he just stood there, not saying anything. "Fine. Let's just drop it."

"So… does that mean you forgive me?" I asked.

"Whatever."

"Yay!" I squealed while jumping up and down.

But he just rolled his eyes. "Would you stop that Polka? You're embarrassing me."

I smiled at him. "I don't care."

Then I skipped all the way back to my room. And I didn't care if he was getting pissed. If you ask me, I think he was just jealous he couldn't skip with me.

* * *

The next day, I went to Hotaru's room. It was still early in the morning. Around eight. I knew I should've called first, but I really couldn't wait. It was a good thing Ruka suggested Hotaru, because I'd rather not write a scripted speech. For me, things just come out better when I'm right there on the spot. I guess being a judge at that talent show had taught me things.

I knocked on Hotaru's door. She opened it. "What?" She said grouchily.

I could see that she was still in her pajamas and her hair was a little unruly. _Uh-oh, _I thought, _maybe I should've gone later. _"Good morning, Hotaru!" I said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to visit."

"This early?"

I gave a light chuckle. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't know you were still sleeping."

She shrugged. "I wasn't sleeping."

"Oh. So, can I come in?"

"I guess."

Her room was really huge. Just like mine. But if you ask me, hers was much better. The living room had a huge flatscreen, a carpet that looked like the fur of a bear, shelves beside the flascreen containing a thousand DVD's, couches that by the looks of it, can be comfortably slept on and huge coffee table to match the whole living room. Also, there were three doors the right and one on the left. But it was open a little bit so I could see that it was the kitchen.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

I heard Hotaru sigh impatiently. "Yes, yes. It's a big room. Now what is it that you said you wanted?"

I looked at her with pleading eyes. "Can I ask you a favor?"

* * *

_**Natsume's POV**_

I really didn't want to get up. I really didn't. But thanks to Ruka's stupid phone calls, I was now getting dressed up for another day of band practice. Great. Yesterday was hardly any practice at all, if it weren't for that stupid girl. God, I can't believe she really stayed the whole day, and to top all of that, she actually almost left me speechless yesterday. I mean, no one ever got me speechless, ever. Not even Koko or Ruka and their stupid jokes. No one. Well, except for my parents, but they don't count. And another funny thing yesterday, was that I couldn't stop staring at her eyes. They were hazel. I didn't know, but I just couldn't let my eyes avert from them. It was like I was drawn to her eyes. But to be honest, they were really beautiful. It was good thing though, since she was a little dense, she didn't notice. Why did I even shove her against the wall anyway? Sure, it was my one way of intimidation, but seriously, it was uncalled for. And even though she was acting like a child, it was kind of amusing. Not that I'd admit it to her. God, no.

Suddenly my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. it was Ruka. Again. "What now?" I said.

"Dude, you are so freaking late. Do you not know it's already been half an hour? We've already done four songs, for crying out loud. And I thought you were supposed to be the leader."

I rolled my eyes. "I already got dressed okay? And besides, you really should've told me yesterday we were going to have another practice."

"Well we forgot, okay? Just get over here now. Oh, and are you bringing Mikan again?"

"No way."

I heard Koko in the background. "What a kill joy."

"Well then, if you aren't here in twenty seconds, Koko's going to barge right in there, got it?" Ruka said.

"Whatever, Ruka."

"Good. Twenty seconds."

I hung up. Please, Ruka's room was just across the hallway. It's not like I'm going to have to get a jet to get there. Seriously, my friends could really drive me insane sometimes.

* * *

**Heyy. Sorry for the late update. I had the most amazing weekend because… I watched the Bruno Mars concert! He was here in Manila. God, the best concert ever. Well, I still preferred Taylor Swift's though. ;) but it was good anyway. And the next concert I'm going to watch is Justin Bieber's. I 'm not really a huge fan, but I still love concerts! **

**And right now I'm all hyper cause we're in a resort and we're going swimming later! Yes, I was literally on my knees when I begged my dad if I could bring my laptop, cause I just can't stay away from writing. I just love it. 3**

**Oh yeah, please don't forget to review. I would be the happiest person if you do. :) Hihi.**

**PS. Sorry for the errors if there are any, I really didn't get to edit. Thanks! :D**


	10. The People's Choice Awards

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters. Oh, and songs for this fanfic aren't mine either.**_

* * *

_**10**_

_**Mikan's POV**_

"Mikan, are you ready?"

Oh my God. I could not believe that today's Saturday already. Saturday. I repeat, Saturday. But not just any Saturday, today is the People's Choice Awards. Well, if I was in LA right now, it would be a Friday, but since I'm here in Tokyo, I'm one day ahead. I really didn't want to get up that morning. I know I was just being a drama queen and I wasn't even going to be there for God's sakes. I was just going to appear in the huge LCD screen of the Nokia Theatre in LA with my speech not even thought about. Besides, I don't know if I'm even going to win. God, there are a lot of better artists than me. Like, Katy Perry and Lady Gaga. They are way better artists than me. But they were all just so sure I was going to win. All of them. Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Koko and Tobita. Natsume on the other hand, didn't care. No shocker there. All week, they were all, "Mikan, would you stop worryring? You're going to win." And I was just sitting there like, "Okay, whatever." But it was really nice of Hotaru to do this for me. And it was also a good thing my mom approved. After I called Mom about it, she and Hotaru talked on the phone (my phone exactly) for like hours. God, I just sat there not even listening.

_Flashback_

_I looked at her with pleading eyes. "Can I ask you a favor?"_

_Hotaru narrowed her eyes a bit. "What is that?"_

_I took in a deep breath. It felt like I was about to go into battle. "See, the People's Choice Awards, it's on Saturday and I was nominated. And since I'm here and my mom won't let me go to LA, and originally she told me to write a speech and video myself in case I win, and since Ruka told me you know all the technical stuff, I was wondering if… um… you would…" Okay, I really didn't rehearse it, so I had no idea how to say it._

"_If I would, using my technical abilities, help you so that you wouldn't have to write a scripted speech and videotape yourself by using said ability so that you could still be there but on the huge LCD screen in case you win?" She finished for me._

_I just blinked. Wow. It was either she was a mind reader or just a genius. "Well, that's exactly how I want to put it. How'd you know?"_

_She shrugged. "I watch t.v. and you're easy to read."_

"_Oh." I didn't know I was easy to read. Nobody ever said that about me in my life. Not until now. "So will you do it?"_

"_Sure."_

_I hugged her. "Oh, Hotaru, thanks so much! You don't know how much this mean to me."_

"_Can't breathe…"_

_I let her go. "Oops, sorry."_

_She fixed her hair. "But you know it's not for free right?"_

_I sighed. "Yes."_

"_And this time, I won't accept hugs. Considering that when you do I can't breathe."_

"_Well, okay. Then what do you want?" I asked._

"_Easy. You are going to treat me to California Pizza Kitchen when you win."_

_Oh great. Just when I really thought that I could get away from that place. "Why there? Of all places?"_

"_Well in case you haven't noticed, all your friends already have coupons from the talent show. And since I didn't perform, I didn't get any. So you will treat me."_

"_But of all places!" I said._

"_I just want it there, okay? And I don't care if you've been there a million times already."_

_Whoa. How'd she know that? Oh yeah. I was easy to read. "Oh, alright. But how do you know I'm going to win anyway?"_

"_I just do."_

"_You didn't rig the votes did you?"_

_She looked offended. "Of course not. I may be a genius, but I don't do something that low."_

"_Well, okay. But I have to ask my mom first."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Duh. Give me your phone."_

"_What?"_

"_Give me your phone. I'll handle this."_

_I gave it to her. I bet she could handle my mom anyway. I'm sure she was going to use her blackmailing abilities. And to think she was doing all of this for California Pizza Kitchen. Please, I'd rather go bowling._

_End of flashback_

"Mikan, are you ready?" Hotaru repeated when I didn't respond.

I just looked at her.

"Oh God, please don't tell me you're nervous."

"I'm not." I said.

"Oh come on, Mikan, you can do this!" Anna encouraged me.

I just smiled at her. We were all in Hotaru's room. Twisted Fate and Anna and Nonoko. Originally, it was only supposed to be me and Hotaru. But Anna and Nonoko insisted they do my outfit again, and Koko, Ruka and Tobita wanted to watch. They just dragged Natsume along. The moment when they all entered the room, Hotaru gave them all death glares and said, "Don't you dare touch anything." They got the message.

Now we were inside this (huge) soundproof room that had stools for my friends slash audience, to sit on (originally they were to stay outside the whole time because they could just watch in the living room, but of course with much insisting and begging, and Hotaru mostly got peeved already, she just let them stay here with of course death glares when someone dared to make noise. Also, I was wondering how Hotaru got all this stuff and how exactly humungous her room is, but I didn't ask unless I wanted a death glare from her too). There was also a t.v. in there, so that we could see the happenings on the show. And of course the camera that directors use when shooting a movie right in front of me. Not to mention a speech I haven't even thought about yet. I was so relaxed. Not.

"Yeah, we know you can do it." Koko said.

I heard Hotaru groan. "If you guys won't shut up in the next twenty seconds, all of you are out of here."

They all went silent. Then it hit me. "Twenty seconds? The show'll start in twenty seconds?" I asked Hotaru.

She rolled her eyes. "No, dummy the show will start in ten seconds." Then she started counting down. "10… 9… 8.."

"You're going to be great Mikan." Anna told me.

"Thanks."

"Everyone, shut up." Hotaru said. "…5… 4…. 3… 2… 1."

On cue, the show started. Queen Latifah, appeared onstage. Obviously, she was the host. Everyone was focused on the t.v.. There were a lot awards. Favorite Movie, Favorite Movie Actor, Favorite Song, Favorite Male Artist, and finally, Favorite Female Artist. I was so nervous when they announced, "… and the nominees for Favorite Female Artist are…"

Then I was surprised when my name showed up first along with a clip of my latest music video _The Outside _(with cheering and clapping from the audience) and I looked at my friends. They all gave me a thumbs up. Except for Hotaru and Natsume who just continued to look at the t.v.

"… and the winner is… Mikan Sakura!" The audience cheered. But my friends, although they wanted to, they couldn't because they received death glares from Hotaru. When they said my name, the camera (on the t.v.) zoomed in my mom. She looked so pretty. She was wearing a sparkly strapless gown and her hair was straight (since she has naturally curly hair and I don't). She walked to the stage and received the award in behalf of me. You would've thought _I _was the one receiving the award since she really looked like me. Especially with her hair straight.

"Wow, I wish my daughter was here." She said through the mic. "But since she's not, she will just give a short acceptance speech, live from Tokyo, Japan!" The crowd cheered and my mom pointed to the huge LCD screen. Then Hotaru pointed the camera at me and gave me a signal. I saw my face on t.v. then I heard the audience cheer.

_Okay, go Mikan. You can do this. _I thought. "Hello, everyone!" I said, waving. The audience cheered again. "Wow, I'm so thankful that I received such a prestigious award. I mean, really. I just want to thank all my fans for being so supportive and even though I'm not there right now, I feel so happy. I'm sure when I come back there I'll be doing a lot more stuff for you guys. And I just want to thank my mom for encouraging me. I love you, Mom. So thank you so much."

The crowd cheered again and I blew a kiss to them. I knew it was overrated, but hey, I was happy.

When the show was done, that was when everyone in the room started screaming that I had to cover my ears. Again, with the exception of Hotaru and Natsume.

"Oh my god, I knew it!" Anna screamed at me. You would've thought she won the award.

I smiled at her. "Thanks so much."

"Wow, way to go, Mikan!" Koko said, giving me high five.

"Thanks!"

"Great job, Mikan!" Ruka told me. I smiled at him.

"You even beat Lady Gaga!" Tobita said.

I laughed. "I guess I did."

Eventually, Hotaru got irritated again. "Alright! Show's done, everyone out." She opened the door in the soundproof room, and led everyone out. I stayed behind.

"Thanks again, Hotaru." I said.

"Sure. And don't forget California Pizza Kitchen."

I sighed. How could I forget? "Don't worry. Just tell me when."

"How about now?"

"Now?"

"Yes. Since you already won, I don't see why we should wait. Besides, you might do that thing where you try to avoid me, thinking I'll forget all about it."

Okay, she was totally a genius. "Oh, you know I won't do that."

She shrugged. "Anyway, aren't you going to tell those idiots that we should get going already?"

I looked at the clock. It was eight in the evening, since the PCA's were held during the morning in LA. "Why don't you tell them? I just have to call my mom."

"Okay. Five minutes."

I nodded. I dialed Mom's number. It took a little while for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom. It's Mikan." I said.

"Oh, hi, sweetie. You did great a while ago."

I snorted. "Mom, that was hardly a speech at all. I only thought about it at the last second."

"Well, it was nice to see you again. Even though it was just on a gigantic LCD screen."

"You too, Mom. You looked really good. Since when did your hair become straight?"

She laughed nervously. "Oh you know… since… always."

"Uh-huh." I knew my mom too well. It was obvious she was hiding something.

"Yeah." She said.

But I didn't push it anyway, until I heard someone in the background calling my mom. It sounded like a guy _"Yuka, let's get going?" _Then I heard my mom say, _"Sure, in a minute, okay?"_

"Hey, Mom. Who was that?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Uh, no one. Just my driver." She answered a little bit to quickly.

Okay, when it comes to my mom, she was easier to read. Then I suddenly drowned into realization. "Oh. My. God. Mom, are you dating?"

For a moment she didn't answer. "Of course not!"

"Right, Mom. Sure."

"I'm really not! But I really have to go, Mikan. I love you!" And with that, she hung up. Yes. Hung up. Oh God. My mother is dating. Again. I guess there's no surprise why she shipped my off here. The next time I give her a call, I am so not letting her slip through.

Just then, I heard Hotaru's voice. "Mikan, five minutes up!"

I went out of the room. "Sorry."

"Mikan, are you really going to treat us?" Anna asked me.

I was confused. "No, just Hotaru…" Then I glanced at Hotaru. "You didn't."

She shrugged. "I figured it was unfair if I was the only one."

_Why can't we just go bowling instead? _I thought. "Oh, alright." I said. There was really no point arguing.

Anna squealed in delight and the guys cheered. Well, obviously with the exception of Natsume.

"Good." Hotaru said, "Let's get going."

She led everyone to do the door but I stayed a little more while trying to absorb the fact that my mother was dating again, and she even tried to deny it! God, the nerve. What I didn't notice though, Natsume was looking at me.

"What are you doing?" He said.

I looked up, "Oh, uh, nothing. Aren't you going to go ahead?"

"Aren't you?"

"Um, yeah. In a little while." I said. I quickly composed myself and headed to the door. "Coming?"

He arched one eyebrow. "Aren't you going to wear a disguise or something?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Um, no."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't see anything funny about it."

"Oh, right. You see, I don't wear disguises when I'm out in public. I find that overrated."

"How about the fans?"

"I don't mind them."

"Don't fans chase you?"

I laughed again. "They won't if you don't run."

When he didn't answer, I added, "Besides, if I wear a disguise, let's say shades or a scarf, which is definitely out of the question considering that it's nighttime, it will make me more conspicuous. Causing the people around me to be more suspicious."

He just looked at me for a minute and said, "Whatever you say."

I smiled in contentment. "Let's go?"

And this time, he was the one who followed me. Nothing feels good like sweet success.

* * *

**Haha, I just realized that this is such a long chapter. For me, anyway. :D I know that Katy Perry won as favorite female artist, but then again, this is a fanfic. ;) The Outside was sung by Taylor Swift. God, I just love her songs.**

**Anyway, Mikan made Natsume speechless again. I just love to mess with him. Nyahaha. :P**

**I also stayed up all night just to write this chapter. I just can't get enough. But swimming was fun. :) just sharing.**

**Please review! It will so mean a lot. :)**


	11. Mutual Feelings

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters. Oh, and songs for this fanfic aren't mine either.**_

* * *

_**11**_

I got back to my room, tired like hell. But still, I had loads of fun. It was actually a little different when I'm with my friends than with my mom.

We took a cab to get to California Pizza Kitchen. Well, actually two cabs, since we were eight and we couldn't fit in one cab. When we got there, a lot of people recognized me. They were all asking for autographs and pictures, which went on for about twenty minutes, until, thank God, Natsume went to the rescue. He was doing his famous glares (actually almost as good as Hotaru's) so eventually, we got to eat in peace.

_Flashback_

"_I told you, you should've worn a disguise." Natsume told me when he was walking me to my room (bodyguard duties)._

_I rolled my eyes. "Please, they didn't even chase me like you feared."_

"_That's not the point."_

"_Then what is?"_

"_You didn't follow my advice." He said._

"_Oh, so from now on, I should follow everything you say?"_

_He shrugged._

_I smirked at him. "Well I think you just couldn't believe I left you speechless again."_

"_Where did you get all that confidence from?"_

"_I guess I'm just happy today."_

"_Oh yeah, congrats by the way." He said._

_I was a little surprised at this, since all week he acted like he didn't care. But that wasn't new to me. "Thanks."_

"_Why do you look so surprised?"_

"_I don't know. I guess it's because I know you don't care."_

"_What made you say that?" He asked._

_I shrugged. "I don't know," I said again._

"_Interesting choice of words."_

_We reached the door of my room already. "Thanks again, for walking me."_

"_Bodyguard duties."_

"_Right." Then I suddenly found myself staring into his eyes again. For a moment we just stood there. Not saying anything._

_I cleared my throat. "Uh… well… good night."_

_He just nodded._

"_I guess, I'll uh, see you." I said._

"_You too."_

_End of flashback_

As I remembered that, I swore, my cheeks were turning pink. God, what was wrong with me? I'm just tired, that's all. It's Sunday tomorrow and this time, nothing is going to stop me from staying in bed the whole day.

* * *

_**Natsume's POV **_

_Not again, not again. _I thought. It was Sunday already and God, when will we stop with the dumb practices? We were taking a break right now and the other guys were doing God-knows-what. But that really wasn't what I was whining about. Well, I wasn't really _whining. _It was in my head.

Anyway.

I couldn't believe I looked into her eyes again. I mean, what was wrong with me? Even if they are the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen…

But seriously, she left me speechless again! I was beginning to wonder if she has that type of ability. And why was I even thinking about her? I shook my head. _God, Natsume. This is so not you._

"Hey, are you okay?" Ruka asked me.

"Uh, yeah." I managed to say.

"You know, you've been like that since… since…"

"Since Mikan came here." Koko finished for him.

"Yeah." Ruka agreed. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Oh, come on. I thought we were best friends?"

I couldn't tell him. I just can't. "We are. And there's nothing wrong. Let's just practice already."

Ruka didn't seem convinced. I was sure he would ask me some other time. "Well, whatever you say."

I knew one thing though. After all this thinking. I liked her. It was simple as that.

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

Great. It was Monday again. I was so proud of myself yesterday, since I managed to stay in bed the whole day. Well, not actually the _whole_ day. I couldn't live with not taking a shower for a day. Gross. I got a couple of calls from Anna and Nonoko yesterday, asking me if I wanted to go shopping. But I politely declined as I was incredibly tired that day. I didn't know why though. But today was Monday and my classes are things that I can't avoid.

I did my usual morning rituals. And when I looked at the mirror in my room before I went out, I couldn't decide what my hairstyle should be. I really didn't wear make up in class, because I also find that overrated. So I just let my hair down and put a head band.

When I went outside, I saw Anna and Nonoko walking to class.

"Good morning, Mikan!" They greeted me.

"Good morning to you, too." I replied.

"So what did you do yesterday?" Anna asked me.

"Oh. Uh, nothing."

"Really? Nothing?" Nonoko said like she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. I was just really tired."

"Oh yeah. Thanks again for the treat the other night." Anna said.

"Yeah. It was so good." Nonoko said.

I smiled at them. "No problem."

At that moment, I saw Natsume approach us.

"You're late." I informed him.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. For half a minute."

Then I suddenly remembered what happened last Saturday and I felt myself blush.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Anna asked me.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Well, there's just something on your face…" She said.

Instinctively, I put my hand on my cheek. It felt hot. Sure, leave it to Anna to state the obvious. Now I felt myself blush a little more now that I felt Natsume looking at me. "What is it?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Uh, nothing. Never mind."

We walked to the classroom silently after that, (well, me and Natsume anyway) except for Anna and Nonoko who were talking to me animatedly about their day yesterday. I just gave occasional nods and smiles. It was still so awkward for me. God, why was I blushing? It felt really weird.

When we got to the classroom, everyone started surrounding me at once.

"Oh my god, Mikan you were great at the awards show!" Sumire Shouda told me.

"Thanks."

I heard Hotaru's voice call my name. "Mikan!"

I craned my neck so I could see where she was amidst all these people. Eventually, I saw her sitting on my desk at the back.

"Excuse me." I said. But I passed through them anyway.

"What is it?" I asked Hotaru. Behind me, I heard Anna, Nonoko and Natsume following me.

She handed me a copy of _People _magazine(I wondered how she got that, probably a monthly subscription). On the cover, I recognized my mom. She was wearing the same gown from the PCA's and beside her, it was a guy. They were coming out of Café La Boheme. A part of me was a little relieved they didn't come out of California Pizza Kitchen, or I could've died. I recognized him. It was-

"Oh. My. Holy. Freaking. God." I blurted out.

"What is it?" I heard Anna say.

She went beside me to look at the magazine. She gasped. Then Nonoko went beside her to see what was going on. She gasped too.

I mean, why wouldn't they? Who wouldn't gasp when you see someone, especially your friend's mother, (who by the way won't admit to her daughter that she was dating someone) coming out of a restaurant after the PCA's with JOHNNY DEPP! Yes. My mother was dating Johnny Depp. Oh my God. I am so going to strangle her.

"H-how did you get this?" I asked Hotaru.

"Monthly subscription." She answered simply.

_Of course, _I thought. "Just this morning?"

She nodded.

I still couldn't believe it. I mean, she's my mother. She could've told me something like this. Suddenly, my mind went back to that day when my mom told me she was going to send me to Japan. What I think she really meant was: _Mikan, I'm sending you to Japan so I could go out with Johnny Depp._

My thoughts were interrupted when Anna spoke. "Mikan, why didn't you tell us that your mom is dating Johnny Depp?"

"Because I didn't know." I answered. Well maybe I did know, but I didn't know it would be him! I mean, come on. Of all the guys, she had to date someone who is famous beyond belief. Seriously. She could date her own driver for all I care.

"Relax, Mikan." Hotaru told me. "I'm sure they haven't been going out for weeks."

I looked at her. "And what makes you so sure?"

She rolled her eyes at me. Probably annoyed with the amount of my analysis. "If they had been dating for weeks, that picture would've come out weeks ago. I mean, nobody could miss out Yuka Sakura and Johnny Depp. And look at the picture. That dress was what you're mom wore at the PCA's. Obviously, they just met at the awards show."

Curse Hotaru and her I.Q. of God-knows-what-is-over-than-150-I-guess. "Alright fine." I said.

I was just about to grab my phone when Narumi entered the classroom looking as cheery as ever. I never really noticed that the other guys were here until Koko said, "Wow, Mikan. Your mom's hot."

Ruka gave him a whack on the head, which I supposed he was already used to. "Dude, please…"

"Alright everyone. Please settle down." Narumi said.

Everyone eventually did. Well not really everyone.

"Mikan, would you like to sit down?" I didn't even realize that Narumi was talking to me until Natsume tugged my arm.

I suddenly looked up. "What?" Hotaru already took the magazine with her.

"Please, sit down, Mikan." Narumi told me.

"Oh, sorry." When I sat down, Natsume arched an eyebrow at me. I just shook my head at him.

"Now, before we start class, I just want to make a few announcements." He started, "First, about a change in schedule in some…"

I wasn't really paying attention at all. Not with my mom probably making out with Johnny Depp right now. God, the thought made me shudder. Natsume looked at me again. And from his expression, it was obvious he thought I was crazy. _Okay, Mikan. You will have a chance to call Mom later. So just relax so no one else in this classroom will think you're nuts. _It was a good thing though, I did.

Narumi continued to babble on. "…and for the last announcement, this Friday, we will be having our famous dance that I bet all of you are excited for. The Last Dance!"

Now that got everybody's attention. Including mine.

"What's The Last Dance?" I asked Natsume since he was beside me.

All I got was a shrug.

Anna and Nonoko, upon hearing my question, turned around. "The Last Dance is a school dance we have every two years." Anna told me.

"And it's probably the only thing we look forward to, every two years." Nonoko added.

"Really." I said, sounding more intrigued.

They both nodded. "See, it's like a tradition…" Anna said.

"…that the last person you danced with…." Nonoko continued.

"…will be the one you'll be with forever." Anna finished.

"So that's why it's called The Last Dance." Nonoko said.

Well it was the first time I heard of something like that. "Is it true, though?" I asked.

They both looked at each other and shrugged. "We actually don't know."

"But I hope it happens to me, though." Anna said dreamily.

I thought about that. Of course it's not. I mean, you really can't end up with someone forever. Just look at the list of my past boyfriends. And it's just a dance anyway.

Narumi was still talking, although I don't know where he left off. "…and drinks. Oh, and I just want to assure everyone that there is no need for dates."

"Then how are we supposed to have the last dance?" Sumire asked Narumi.

"That is for you, to handle." He told her. "Okay, we will now start."

I was beginning to see a pattern in my life here so far. It's like every week something happens. First, the talent show, then the PCA's and now my mom dating Johnny Depp and The Last Dance. And when I think that my world is going to end, my friends are there. Then another problem comes along with another event. If this is how it's going to be every single day of my life, then yes, I've probably gone crazy.

* * *

**Kay. That's all for now. Sorry if the plot is a little boring, but trust me, it'll get more interesting in the next chapters. ;)**

**Oh and The Last Dance thing is not originally mine. I knew I read it somewhere, but I forgot where. Well I'm just saying unless someone tries to knock down my door claiming that it was their idea.**

**Anyway. I don't know, Johnny Depp was the first person who came into my mind. And I was too lazy to think of another one. Please review! It will really make my whole day. :D Thanks!**


	12. Guy Talk and Girl Talk

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters. Oh, and songs for this fanfic aren't mine either.**_

* * *

_**12**_

"Mikan, for God's sake, would you please sit down?" Hotaru told me.

"Yeah, you've been like that for the past ten minutes." Anna said.

It was lunch already, and as usual, the guys had band practice. Natsume told me Narumi asked them if they could perform at The Last Dance. And nothing could turn down a new gig.

Anyway. I had my own problems. Like for instance, I had to wait for the perfect time to call my mom since Japan is one day ahead.

"I think you should eat first." Nonoko suggested.

Eventually, I sat down. "Sorry." I apologized.

"The world's not going to end you know. So what if your mom is dating Johnny Depp? If it was my mom, I would be happy for her." Hotaru said.

I absorbed what she said. _Yes, why can't I just be happy for my own mother? Instead of overreacting like a freak._

"You're right, Hotaru." I said. "I guess I'll just wait for her to call me for an explanation."

"Since when am I not?"

I rolled my eyes playfully at her and took a sip of my drink. Suddenly, Natsume came into my mind. Weird. I shook it off.

"So Mikan," Anna said, "what are you going to wear at The Last Dance?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about that, really."

"How about we go shopping on Thursday? Narumi said there won't be any classes since the school's going to prepare for the dance."

"Sounds good." I said.

She beamed. "Great. How about you Hotaru?"

She wore a bored expression. "I'm not going."

I looked at her. "Not going? Why?"

"I'm not a dance type of girl."

Anna chimed in. "Oh, come on, Hotaru! It'll be fun. Didn't you here what Narumi said? There's no need for dates. So we could just hang by the punch bowl or something."

I giggled. "Yeah, come on, Hotaru."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine. Whatever."

The three of us, me, Anna and Nonoko squealed in delight. "Yay!"

"But all of you are so going to owe me." She added.

"Fine. We'll do your hair and make up." Anna offered.

She rolled her eyes. "Not that kind of thing. You're going to treat me out on Thursday."

"Deal." I said.

"Yay, this going to be so much fun." Nonoko said.

Now that she mentioned it, maybe I was looking forward for this Friday.

* * *

_**Natsume's POV**_

The thing is, if only I could get rid of these feelings, then none this craziness would've happened. But I couldn't, so now I'm damned.

"Natsume, seriously. You have been driving me, no everyone here, insane. Now I won't take any of that crap. Just tell me what's wrong." Ruka told me. We took a break from practicing, only to figure me out. Great.

But how was I supposed to tell him? "Guys, I'm really sorry for being insane. But the thing is I'm in love with Mikan." I mean that won't make sound crazy would it? Of course it would. Although, I don't really know what's wrong with that, since almost every boy in this planet is head over heals for her. And why wouldn't I be one of those guys? She's beautiful, smart and funny. And she's not like those other girls whom I dated in the past and only cared about themselves. I knew Ruka would have no problem with it, since he didn't approve with my previous girlfriends. So why not?

_Okay, here goes. _"Fine. You want to know what's wrong?" I heard myself say, "I'll tell you what's wrong."

Now all the three of them were watching me intently. To my mortification, I heard myself saying, "I like Mikan."

At first I thought they were going to laugh, but they didn't.

Koko rolled his eyes. "Oh. And I thought it was like your parents are back in town or something."

Tobita looked less interested and went back to his guitar. While Ruka just looked at me with a bored expression.

"That's it?" He asked. "You've been slumping around for the last couple of days because of Mikan?"

This was weird. Really weird. You would've thought we were discussing the weather or something. "Well… yes."

Then, he laughed. And I don't know, I was a little irritated. "It's not funny." I told him.

"Dude, we know." Tobita said.

I looked at him, then at Ruka. "You do?"

"Duh. It was so freaking obvious. I mean, we heard you two when you went outside that day when she went here. And, when you came back here, you just had that look in you eyes." Ruka said.

"What look?" I asked.

Koko chimed in. "Oh you know, that look when it looked like you were seeing the sun for the first time."

"Wait," I said, trying to analyze this, "so you knew. But why did Ruka ask me what my problem was yesterday?"

"Oh. That's because we thought you were thinking of something deep. Like your parents for instance. We didn't actually know you were thinking of Mikan." Ruka answered.

Okay, this just proves it. My friends were nuts. "Oh." Was all I could say.

"Well, since that's covered, why don't we go practice already." Koko suggested.

"I say, that's a good idea." Tobita said, agreeing with him.

And with that, it seemed like nothing even happened. Well, at least I got that out of my system.

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

It's been three days already, and Mom didn't call yet. Every time I had the urge to call her, I just don't. I figured that Hotaru was right. I have to trust my mom. And at least be happy for her. Meanwhile, I was yet again asked to perform at The Last Dance. Well, two performances actually. One, I'm just going to perform solo, and my other performance, is with Twisted Fate. Narumi thought to do so, so that more students will come. These past few days, I was practicing with them during lunch and after school. Today, was Thursday, so I had to go shopping with Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru. We already finished the song yesterday and we were only polishing it today.

"Well, Mikan. It was fun working with ya." Koko told me.

I smiled at him. "You too. Oh, and good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks. I'm sure you'll be writing a new song?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I'll just think of something." Now that I thought about it, I haven't really thought what song I was supposed to sing. I was too busy practicing with them.

"Okay, well good luck to you too."

"Thanks. I guess I'll be going now." I said.

"Bye, Mikan." Ruka and Tobita said.

I waved at them. Then looked at Natsume. He was watching t.v. as usual. Oh, and did I mention that we mostly practiced in his room? And okay, it was huge too.

"Hey, bodyguard." Koko reminded him.

"Uh, actually I'm going out with Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko. He can have the day off." I said.

He stood up anyway. "And what if you get mauled by fans again?"

"I won't. I'm with Hotaru anyway. I'm sure she can throw dagger glares like you do." I said. Only, I wasn't going to admit that Hotaru's glares are much deadlier than his.

"Oh yeah. I remembered that time we were in her room." Ruka said.

"Exactly. And besides, I can handle myself." I told Natsume.

He seemed to consider this. "Fine. Whatever you say."

I smiled to myself knowing that I made him speechless again. "Bye, guys."

When I was outside, my cheeks felt hot. God, that was really weird.

* * *

"Oh my god, today was so freaking tiring." Anna said.

"But fun." Nonoko added.

We were all in my room that night. Anna said that it would be better if we all have a sleepover in my room before the dance, so that they didn't have to go to my room to do my hair and make up.

"So, Mikan. Who do you want to have the last dance with?" Anna asked me.

They already asked me this when we were at Starbucks that afternoon. But I didn't get to answer since Hotaru demanded one more cinnamon bun.

I shrugged. "I don't know. And besides, I don't think I believe in that whole last dance thing."

Anna seemed surprised. "Why not? I think it's romantic."

"It's just that, I don't really believe in that stuff. There's no such thing as happily ever after. And besides it's just a dance. Like it matters who was the last person you danced with."

When I saw the look in Anna's eyes, I quickly added, "But I still want to go. With you guys."

"But don't you even want to dance with anybody?" Nonoko said.

"I guess I don't."

"How about Natsume?" Anna said, "you like him right?"

Suddenly, my cheeks turned red. Where on earth did she get that idea? Now I saw Hotaru staring at me. "Of course not! Where did you get that?"

"Oh. I swear I saw you blushing last Monday. You know, when we were walking to class? And right now your face is as red a tomato." She answered.

I put my hand on my cheek. And sure enough, they felt hot. "No, no, no. I don't like him. I mean, why would I? He's like the most obnoxious, arrogant guy in the planet."

She just nodded, obviously not believing me.

"Well how about you, Anna?" Nonoko said, "I know you have a crush on Koko."

_Yes, thank you, Nonoko. Thank you so much for changing the subject. _I could hug her right now.

Now it was Anna's turn to blush. "No I don't!"

Nonoko rolled her eyes. "C'mon. You admitted that to me last week. You were always staring at him during class."

I giggled. "You do huh?" I said to Anna.

She sighed in defeat. "Okay! Fine, I like him! Everyone happy now?"

Me and Nonoko giggled. Then Hotaru spoke up. "Well not everyone." She said.

We all looked at her curiously. She was watching t.v. eating her popcorn. She faced us. Well, me, actually.

"You really don't like Natsume, Mikan?" She said to me.

I felt my cheeks turn red again. "N-no I don't."

She rolled her eyes. "Mikan, I already told you, you're easy to read. You can't lie to me."

I gulped. Okay, why didn't I just admit to myself that I like him? That day when I looked intently into his eyes, I already knew there was something. And yet here I was, in total denial. So pathetic.

I sighed. "I guess I do like him."

"Finally." Hotaru said.

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I've been observing you for weeks. Waiting for you to finally admit your feelings. Every time you're near him, you have that look in your eyes."

"What look?"

"Oh you know, that look when it looked like you were seeing the sun for the first time." She answered.

"So why don't you tell him?" Anna said.

This, I was mortified about. "No way in hell would I tell him."

"Why not?" Nonoko asked.

"I-" Oh yeah, why didn't I want to tell him? Because he might get more obnoxious than he already is? Maybe. But I think I was afraid of something else.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" I heard myself say.

"Ah. The fear of rejection." Anna said.

I saw Hotaru roll her eyes again. "Don't worry, dummy. I'm sure he feels the same way too."

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

She sighed in exasperation. "God, are you really that dense?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Just trust me." She said.

"But I'm still not telling him. It's too embarrassing." I said.

"Why would it? Every girl in this school is head over heals for him." Nonoko said.

"Exactly. I wouldn't want him to think I'm just one of those fan girls."

"So you want to make a good impression on him?" Anna said.

I shrugged. "I guess so."

"Oh, please. You're a famous popstar. What's not to like?"

"It's just that, all the guys I've dated only dated me because of that. I want someone to like me, for me." I said.

"Don't worry, Mikan. I'm sure you'll find that guy someday." Nonoko told me.

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Well, are you guys done with this girl talk? I need to sleep." Hotaru said.

We all rolled our eyes at her. Sure, she can be like that sometimes, but I knew that deep inside, she's a really good person.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter's the last dance. I'm already working on it. :D notice that Koko and Hotaru said the same thing. Yeah, I meant to do that. ;) you know, I'm beginning to wonder if the title of the previous chapter should be the title of this chapter. Because it was already obvious that they liked each other. Oh well. :)**

**Anyway, I hope you leave some reviews. I mean, I would really, really, appreciate it. Thanks!**


	13. The Last Dance Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters. Oh, and songs for this fanfic aren't mine either.**_

* * *

_**13**_

The next day was hectic. I got a text message from Natsume saying that we needed to practice one more set. Then, I had to pick three outfits (Anna's request and persistence). One, for my solo performance, the other one for my performance with Twisted Fate, and the other one, for the actual dance. Seriously, I would've agreed with two, but three? But I agreed anyway. So after practicing with Natsume's band, I had to practice my solo performance. Although I'm not going to write a new song, I still had to practice with my guitar.

"Anna, I really think three outfits are a little too much. I mean, I'm sure the guys won't change too. Can't I just have one outfit while performing?" I asked Anna.

She seemed to think about it. "Alright, fine. But I'm picking it out okay?"

"Okay."

We were already in my room. They were all dressed, except for me. And all they really looked beautiful. Hotaru was wearing a black and white spaghetti-strapped dress, with laces at the bottom of her dress. And her hair was in an updo, which made her look really elegant. Anna was wearing a white bubble dress and hair was simple with a white headband. Nonoko was wearing a yellow dress with an orange ribbon around the waistline. It matched her midnight blue hair.

"Okay, how about this?" Anna said, coming out of my closet along with my black skinny jeans, a silver tank top and my 2-inched-heeled boots.

It looked simple. Good for performing. Plus, I loved those boots. "Looks good." I said.

"Great. Now we need to do your hair. I know, let's just curl it. Then, in the dance, we'll put it in a half-ponytail."

I smiled at her. I would love to bring her back home in LA as my personal stylist. "Sure. Why not?"

"Good. Now, your dress is with me, and after performing just come and find me and Nonoko and we'll do some retouching. Okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, now Nonoko will do your hair while I do your make up." She said.

While they were doing that, I was singing my song in my head since I was the first one performing. Then Twisted Fate, then my duet with them. No pressure.

* * *

"Wow. They really overdid the court." Anna commented.

"Yeah, I know." I agreed.

The whole gym was really turned into a place held for dancing. They built a stage and there were like six tables of food, with a punch bowl on every one.

Hotaru was nowhere to be found, since she said she was going to take pictures and film. Typical.

We saw Narumi walking to the stage. He was wearing a tux. Nice. He spoke through the microphone. "Alright, everyone! Welcome to The Last Dance! Now, this dance will be a little different than our previous dances, since we have live performances from Mikan Sakura and Twisted Fate!"

Everyone in the court cheered. Narumi continued. "I'm very sure you remember them from the talent show." He was referring to Twisted Fate.

"Now, without further audeiu, let us now welcome, Mikan Sakura!"

Anna squeezed my arm. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I walked to the stage with my guitar. "Hello, everyone!" I said.

They screamed back at me. "I hope you're having a good time so far. Anyway, this song is my latest single, and this is all for you guys."

_**Who Says (by Selena Gomez & The Scene)**_

_I __wouldn't wanna be anybody else__  
__You made me insecure__  
__Told me I wasn't good enough__  
__But who are you to judge__  
__When you're a diamond in the rough__  
__I'm sure you got some things__  
__You'd like to change about yourself__  
__But when it comes to me__  
__I wouldn't want to be anybody else_

_Na na na__na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen__  
__I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na na na na_

_You've got every right__  
__To a beautiful life__  
__C'mon_

_[Chorus]__  
__Who says__  
__Who says you're not perfect__  
__Who says you're not worth it__  
__Who says you're the only one that's hurting__  
__Trust me__  
__That's the price of beauty__  
__Who says you're not pretty__  
__Who says you're not beautiful__  
__Who says_

_It's such a funny thing__  
__How nothing's funny when it's you__  
__You tell 'em what you mean__  
__But they keep whiting out the truth__  
__It's like a work of art__  
__That never gets to see the light__  
__Keep you beneath the stars__  
__Won't let you touch the sky_

_Na na na __na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen__  
__I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na__na na na_

_You've got every right__  
__To a beautiful life__  
__C'mon_

_Chorus_

_Who says you're not star potential__  
__Who says you're not presidential__  
__Who says you can't be in movies__  
__Listen to me, listen to me__  
__Who says you don't pass the test__  
__Who says you can't be the best__  
__Who said, who said__  
__Won't you tell me who said that__  
__Yeah, Who Says_

_Who says you're not perfect__  
__Who says you're not worth it__  
__Who says you're the only one that's hurting__  
__Trust me__  
__That's the price of beauty__  
__Who says you're not pretty__  
__Who says you're not beautiful, Who says_

While I was singing, everyone was singing along. And when I was done, they were all clapping and cheering.

"Thank you, everyone!" I said. I went down the stage, while Narumi took my place.

"Well, that's Mikan Sakura, everybody. Now I know you've been waiting for this band. Let's give it up for, Twisted Fate!" He said.

I saw them heading their way to the stage. I saw Natsume first. I gave him a small smile. And I felt my cheeks turn red again. Thank God the lights were dim.

I saw Ruka next. He was smiling at me. "Wow, you were great!"

"Thanks," I said. "Good luck!"

Then Koko and Tobita gave me both high fives. "Nice one, Mikan!" Koko said.

I smiled at him and Tobita. "Good luck you guys."

"Thanks!" They both said.

When they were on the stage, they were fixing their instruments, and the audience was cheering like crazy.

"Good evening, Alice Academy!" Koko said. Although he was the drummer, he really had a lot charisma.

The audience screamed more. "We're Twisted Fate." Natsume said.

Now more girls were screaming. "And this is all for you." Ruka said with a wink.

_**The Great Escape (by Boys Like Girls)**_

_Paper bags and plastic hearts__  
__All are belongings in shopping carts__  
__It's goodbye__  
__But we got one more night__  
__Let's get drunk and ride around__  
__And make peace with an empty town__  
__We can make it right_

_Throw it away__  
__Forget yesterday__  
__We'll make the great escape__  
__We won't hear a word they say__  
__They don't know us anyway__  
__Watch it burn__  
__Let it die__  
__Cause we are finally free tonight_

_Tonight will change our lives__  
__It's so good to be by your side__  
__But we'll cry__  
__We won't give up the fight__  
__We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs__  
__And they'll think it's just cause we're young__  
__And we'll feel so alive_

_Throw it away__  
__Forget yesterday__  
__We'll make the great escape__  
__We won't hear a word they say__  
__They don't know us anyway__  
__Watch it burn__  
__Let it die__  
__Cause we are finally free tonight_

_All of the wasted time__  
__The hours that were left behind__  
__The answers that we'll never find__  
__They don't mean a thing tonight_

_Throw it away__  
__Forget yesterday__  
__We'll make the great escape__  
__We won't hear a word they say__  
__They don't know us anyway_

_Throw it away__  
__Forget yesterday__  
__We'll make the great escape__  
__We won't hear a word they say__  
__They don't know us anyway_

_Throw it away__  
__Forget yesterday__  
__We'll make the great escape__  
__We won't hear a word they say__  
__They don't know us anyway__  
__Watch it burn__  
__Let it die__  
__Cause we are finally free tonight_

When they were done, the audience was screaming like crazy. It reminded me of the talent show. Where the whole auditorium was going to collapse.

"Thank you!" Natsume said, through the microphone.

"NATSUME YOU ARE SO HOT!"

"RUKA BE MINE!"

Obviously, both of them were like the "hotties" of the band. I'm not surprised, since Natsume is the mysterious type, while Ruka is the boy next door type.

"Okay, okay." Narumi said. "Their next performance will be with the one and only, Mikan Sakura! But before that, enjoy the dance for a while, while we go on a short break."

Eventually, the crowd died down, and they went back to their business, while the guys went down the stage.

"Hey, you guys were awesome." I told them.

"Thanks!" Koko said.

"Hey, Polka-dots, another practice in five, okay?" Natsume told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't we practice, like, four-hundred times already?"

Behind him, I saw Koko whisper something to Ruka and Tobita.

"Yes, but I noticed you were a little flat on the last verse during our last practice." He said.

I was taken aback at this. "Me? Flat? No way."

"Look, it's just a practice and-" he was cut off by Ruka.

"Hey, Natsume. I think we should have a band meeting." He said.

Natsume turned around. "Band meeting? For what?"

"Some things," Koko said with a grin on his face. "But without Mikan."

I wasn't even part of their band. But I didn't have a problem with it. "Fine by me. See you later."

And with that I walked off. But I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about.

* * *

**Sorry I had to cut it. But don't worry, I'll update soon. Next chapter's part two. And…. It's a more interesting chapter. ;)**

**I would just like to thank **_**GAKUENALICEROCKS **_**for staying updated to my story. And always telling me to update. Haha. You rock. :D**

**Kayyyy. Please, please review. Thank you so much. :)**


	14. The Last Dance Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters. Oh, and songs for this fanfic aren't mine either.**_

* * *

_**14**_

_**Natsume's POV**_

"Okay, what is this all about?" I asked them when Mikan was gone.

"We just want to ask you something." Tobita said.

"Then what is it?"

"What do you think about The Last Dance, Natsume?" Ruka said.

I arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He meant, what you think about it. Your opinion." Koko explained.

"Okay," I said, warily. "I don't know where this is going."

"Just answer the question." Ruka told me.

"Well, I don't believe in that last dance thing."

"Interesting," he said, "go on."

"And… I think it's overrated." I answered.

They all seemed contented. "Okay, that's all." Koko said.

"You know, I don't get you guys." I said.

"We're just asking."

I knew they were up to something. But I couldn't figure it out exactly. "And I don't suppose you believe in that stuff, do you?"

"This isn't about us. This is about you." Ruka said.

I looked at him questioningly. "Just what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing."

I still didn't believe them though. "Right. Aren't we going to practice or something?"

Ruka patted my shoulder. "Dude, Mikan's right. We've been practicing for the last four days. Just relax."

"But-"

"Besides," Koko added. "She wasn't even flat. Geez. I bet you're just looking for an excuse to be with her."

Ruka and Tobita chuckled. I glared at them. "Not true."

He shrugged. "Whatever. We're going to get some punch. Want some?"

"No."

"Suit yourself. Come on, guys."

I'll admit, I was a little pissed. I mean, I just know they were up to something. But I really don't know what it is.

They were headed to Mikan and her friends. I saw her glance at me and look away. Maybe Koko was right. Whatever. Like it mattered anyway.

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

The guys were chatting it away with Anna and Nonoko. And I swear Anna was blushing wildly, since Koko was telling her something about drums. But I don't think he noticed, though. Tobita and Nonoko were talking too. I never noticed it before, but they really look good together. Ruka went somewhere, now I'm like a loner. So I just went to find Hotaru, wherever she was.

Eventually, I saw her by the stage. She was talking to someone. I walked closer to see who it was. I almost did a double take when I saw who it was. It was Ruka. Hotaru wore the bored expression she always has, while listening to whatever Ruka was saying.

_This is so weird, _I thought. From their history, I knew they didn't get along, since Hotaru always blackmailed Ruka. And whenever I see them talking, which is rarely, Hotaru was always wearing a smirk and Ruka was always pleading to not sell the next embarrassing picture that she has. But now, they were talking calmly like normal people. I debated whether or not to listen, since I don't eavesdrop, and I was sure Hotaru would kill me if she found out that I was. So I didn't. When I saw Ruka walk away, I approached Hotaru.

"Hey." I said.

She looked at me with the same bored expression. "Oh, hey."

"So, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Taking pictures. So far, I've got several people spilling drinks on their clothes, and some tripping over. Kinda boring, isn't it?"

I just nodded, not sure what to answer. "So, I saw you and Ruka talking a while ago."

"And?"

"And… I was just curious."

"What were you curious about?"

I was about to answer, when I heard Narumi's voice through the mic. "Alright, everyone. This is the whole thing you have all been waiting for, Twisted Fate and Mikan Sakura!"

The crowd, who have already formed significantly, by the stage cheered.

"You should get going." Hotaru told me.

"Yeah, see you later."

Since I was near the stage, I didn't have to run. The guys were already on the stage and I was the last one who got there.

"Late." Natsume told me as I grabbed the mic.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, for half a second."

Narumi continued talking. "Enjoy, everyone."

"This is just a little something we wrote for you guys." I said.

_**Need You Now (by Glee Cast)**_

_Mikan:  
Picture perfect__memories scattered__all around__the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_Mikan & Natsume:_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_Mikan:  
For me it happens all the time_

_Mikan & Natsume:_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm__all alone__and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

_Natsume:_

_Another shot of__whiskey__can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_Mikan & Natsume:  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_Natsume:  
For me it happens all the time_

_Mikan & Natsume:_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

_woah woaaah.  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

_Mikan:_

_It's a quarter after one I'm__all alone__and I need you now_

_Natsume:_

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_Mikan & Natsume:_

_And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

_Mikan:_

_Ooo, baby, I need you now_

The audience was cheering like crazy. I saw Hotaru with her video camera filming the whole thing. I wondered how many copies she was going to make of that.

"Thank you, everyone! Now please enjoy the rest of your evening." I said.

"I gotta say, you did good, Polka-dots." Natsume told me when we were off the stage.

"Yeah, well, you're not so bad yourself." I replied.

"Hey, you guys were great." Koko complimented.

"Uh, thanks." I said. Then suddenly I remembered Anna. "Oh shoot. I'll see you guys later!"

I went to find her over by the punch bowl, since that's the place she said we'll "hang out", but I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Mikan!" I turned around, relieved to see her.

"Oh, there you are." I said. "Do you have my dress?"

She gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, about that. See, we kind of left it in your room. But we couldn't get it since you had the keys."

"Don't worry. Where's Nonoko? Let's just go back there. There's still a lot of time for the dance anyway."

"I told her to go ahead while I find you. Let's go?"

I nodded and followed her.

"Oh yeah. Did I tell you that you were your face was red a while ago?" She said.

I put my hand on my cheek. They didn't feel that hot. "What?"

"Never mind."

* * *

I could kill Anna for this. I bet she left my dress in my room on purpose. I mean, sure, I was used to having people stare at me. I was a performer for God's sake. But not like this. I swear, when no one's looking anymore, I will strangle her.

When I entered the gym again, after changing into my dress, which was a simple cream-colored dress with a v-neck and ruffles at the bottom, and my hair and make up which Anna and Nonoko did a great job on, all of their eyes were on me. I mean, really. I felt like Cinderella except without the glass slipper, and I didn't have a curfew, nor will I dance with Prince Charming tonight. It was really an uncomfortable feeling.

"I am so going to get you for this." I whispered to Anna.

"Oh c'mon. They're not gonna bite." She whispered back.

It was a good thing though, that it subsided after a few moments.

We sat by one of the tables. "God, Anna. I can't believe you. I bet you planned this." I told her.

"Please. You should be thanking us. At least we did your hair and make up." She said.

"You're right. Sorry. Thanks Anna and Nonoko."

"No problem." Nonoko said.

"Okay, I forgive you." Anna said.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Anna."

"I'm starved. Do you guys want anything?" She asked.

"Nah. I'll just get some punch or something." I answered. "How about you Nonoko?"

"Well, now that you mentioned it, I am pretty hungry. Wait for me, Anna."

To be honest, I wasn't all that hungry. I just decided to find Hotaru since I didn't get to talk to her that much all night. I got some punch and when I turned around, I bumped into someone, causing my drink to spill all over my arm. It was a good thing though, it didn't spill on my dress.

"You should be really more careful, Polka-dots."

I looked up to see that it was Natsume whom I bumped into. "Oh god. Sorry." I said.

I put the glass on the table and grabbed a couple of tissues and used them to wipe my arm. I was relieved nothing went to his clothes. I could've died of embarrassment if that happened.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"It's a dance and I believe I was invited." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I can see that. But what are you doing here? By the punch bowl?"

He looked confused. For a minute I thought I had to explain it to him again. "Didn't you want to talk to me about something?"

Now it was my turn to be confused. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"But Ruka said-"

Just then I saw someone by the stage grab the microphone. Only, it wasn't Narumi. It was Ruka.

"Hey, everyone. Let's take a short break from your dining, so we can make way for the most awaited part of the night, The Last Dance!" He said.

Some people cheered, while the others looked confused like I did.

"What's going on?" I asked Natsume.

He didn't answer, instead he just stared at his best friend on the stage.

"Now, I'm sure all of you are excited," Ruka continued, "but before you get on that dance floor, one lucky couple will have the first dance to The Last Dance if you know what I mean."

Then I saw Hotaru by the stage, giving him a look like, _just get on with it._ Then, suddenly, it hit me. Why they were talking a while ago…

_Oh my God._

But I didn't have the chance to think anymore, because the next thing I knew, I was hit by a blinding light.

"And the lucky couple is Mikan and Natsume!" Ruka said.

I looked at Natsume frantically, but I think he was surprised too, since he froze right there on the spot. From the corner of my eye, I saw Anna clamp her mouth and squeeze Nonoko's arm.

_No, no, no. _I thought. No way was I dancing with him. Even if he was the last person on the planet.

"Come on, guys!" Ruka chided.

Then I heard the music starting. Beside me, I heard Natsume groan and said, "Let's just get this over with."

I was surprised when he took my hand and led me to the dance floor. And I swear, my face was blushing like crazy.

"Now that's more like it!" Ruka said.

_**Love Story (by Taylor Swift)**_

_We were both young, when I first saw you.__  
__I close my eyes and the flashback starts-__  
__I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.__  
__I see you make your way through the crowd-__  
__You say hello, little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-__  
__And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-__  
__And I was crying on the staircase-__  
__begging you, "Please don't go..."__  
__And I said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.__  
__I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.__  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,__  
__It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.__  
__We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-__  
__So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.__  
__Oh, Oh._

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,__  
__And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -__  
__but you were everything to me-__  
__I was begging you, "Please don't go"__  
__And I said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.__  
__I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.__  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.__  
__It's a love story, baby, just say yes-_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.__  
__This love is difficult, but it's real.__  
__Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.__  
__It's a love story, baby, just say yes.__  
__Oh, Oh_

_I got tired of waiting.__  
__Wondering if you were ever coming around.__  
__My faith in you was fading-__  
__When I met you on the outskirts of town.__  
__And I said..._

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.__  
__I keep waiting, for you but you never come.__  
__Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-__  
__He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone__  
__I love you, and that's all I really know__  
__I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress__  
__It's a love story, baby just say... yes.__  
__Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh._

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

After, the song, I didn't even know I was smiling and people were clapping.

_Oh my holy freaking God. I just danced with Natsume Hyuuga._

* * *

**Am I bitter enough to cut it there? Haha. I was watching Letters to Juliet that's why I chose this song. Oh, and Mikan's dress is what Amanda Seyfried was wearing at the last part. To those who watched it already. To those who haven't, well you should. It's such an amazing movie. :D**

**Anyway, don't worry. I will update soon. And thank you for the reviews! Please review more. :) thanksss!**

**Oh yeah. Sorry for the errors. I was in a hurry writing this, since a lot were telling me to update. :)**


	15. Daydream

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters. Oh, and songs for this fanfic aren't mine either.**_

* * *

_**15**_

"Oh my god, Mikan. Oh my god."

After the dance, I swear my cheeks were blushing like crazy and I don't know why, but I freaked out! After dancing with him, I just left and went here to our table, trying to absorb the fact that I actually danced with Natsume. God, I wanted to go already.

"Anna. Would you relax? It's nothing." I said, totally not believing myself.

"But you danced with him!" She exclaimed. Which caused some other people from the other tables to turn their heads. "I mean, if it was any other girl, he wouldn't have agreed to it. He definitely likes you."

"No he doesn't." I said. "Obviously, he was just forced to do it. Just like I was."

"Oh c'mon, Mikan. I was totally watching you. You had like, a natural chemistry. Plus, when you two were singing a while ago, I saw it. I definitely did."

I sighed. "It's called 'stage presence'. Besides, that dance was obviously planned."

"Planned or not, admit it, I know you liked it."

I bit my lower lip. To be completely honest, I did like it. More than like actually. But I just didn't want to admit to her. "Can't we talk about something else?"

"Okay, we'll drop it. For now."

I was actually contented with that. I craned my neck, looking for Hotaru. She had some serious explaining to do. But when I did, I saw Natsume looking right at me. Suddenly, my cheeks flushed and I looked away. What am I going to do with myself?

* * *

_**Natsume's POV**_

I know I should be mad at Ruka or the other guys, since they obviously had it all planned. But I don't know. I don't know what's been happening to myself lately. I feel like I'm so messed up. I mean, I could've said no and walked away a while ago. But I couldn't find myself to do it. God, I hate this.

"Hey, you've been quiet. Is something bothering you?" Koko asked me.

I just glared at him. Thinking that he already knew the answer to that.

"Look don't be mad at me." He said defensively. "Ruka planned this. Well, of course he needed Hotaru's help since she's Mikan's closest friend."

"That Imai was in on this too?" I asked him.

He nodded. "But I didn't think she really did much you know. Since Mikan was the one who went to the table by herself."

When I didn't answer, he nudged me. "Are you mad?"

I wanted to say yes. But I wasn't mad. "No, but I'm not thanking you either."

He shrugged. "I guess that's better then."

_Not really. _I thought.

_**Mikan's POV**_

I wasn't able to find Hotaru last night, and I had no energy to be mad at her today. But the funny thing is I wasn't even mad. God, what is wrong with me?

Anyway, I wasn't able to sleep in today, which sucked, since I was hoping to stay in bed the whole day again. After doing my morning rituals, and dressing into my favorite black, sleeveless floral shirt and white shorts, I had nothing to do. Then I saw my guitar beside my bed. Well, nothing feels good like writing a new song.

Moments later, I found myself under the sakura tree. I don't know why, but when I was a kid, I always found comfort there. Since no one seemed to be around, I played my guitar and sang my new song.

_**Daydream (by Miranda Cosgrove)**_

_La la la la, yeah__  
__I could've been the one you noticed__  
__I could've been all over you__  
__I could've been like all the others__  
__Is that what I'm supposed to do?__  
__It would've been really stupid__  
__If I would've went out with you__  
__To give you everything you wanted__  
__It would've been way too soon._

_I try to be sensitive, I try to be tough__  
__I try to walk away__  
__I try to be innocent, I try to be rough__  
__But I just wanna play_

_You're my daydream__  
__Y'know that I've been thinking about you__  
__Lately, every time I look at you__  
__I can't explain how I feel inside__  
__I can't get away__  
__You're my daydream._

_La la la, yeah__  
__If I tell you what I'm thinking__  
__And I let myself trust you__  
__Can you give me what I'm missin'?__  
__Can you make my dreams come true?_

_I try to be sensitive, I try to be tough__  
__I try to be innocent, I try to be rough__  
__But I just wanna play_

_You're my daydream__  
__Y'know that I've been thinking about you__  
__Lately, every time I look at you__  
__I can't explain how I feel inside__  
__I can't get away__  
__You're my daydream_

_I've always wanted someone__  
__I've been waiting so long__  
__Could you be that someone?__  
__Are you my, you my__  
__You're my, you're my..._

_Daydream__  
__You know that I've been thinking about you__  
__Lately, every time I look at you__  
__I can't explain what I feel inside__  
__I can't get away__  
_

_You're my daydream__  
__You're my daydream (Y'know, y'know, y'know)__  
__You're makin' me insane__  
__You're my daydream (Y'know, y'know, y'know)__  
__You're makin' me insane  
You're my daydream (Y'know, y'know, y'know)  
You're doing it again_

When I was done, I heard someone behind me. I was mortified to see that it was Natsume. Oh yeah, how could I forget that he hangs out here all the time? _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Oh my god. He heard the song! What am I going to do now?_

"Oh hey." I managed to say.

"Um, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I, uh, got bored. And I decided to come here. But I forgot that you usually stay here, so I guess I better go-"

"No. It's fine actually. I don't mind." He said.

I was a little surprised at this. "Well, okay. If you say so."

He sat down beside me and then I suddenly remembered last night. I felt myself blush. Great.

"What were you just singing just now?" He asked.

"Oh that. It was just one of those songs I wrote before." I answered quickly.

"Uh-huh. And you were singing it now because…"

"I just felt like it."

"Really."

"Yes. Really."

We were quiet for a little while, while I was humming a tune. It's not really just some random tune. It was a song from my iPod.

"What are you singing now?" He asked.

"Oh. It's a song by Bruno Mars. Just The Way You Are." I replied.

"Really? You like him?" He sounded surprised.

"Of course. Don't you?"

"No."

My eyes grew wide. "What? You don't like Bruno Mars? Why?"

He shrugged. "I just don't."

"Well then, you have no taste in music."

He rolled his eyes. "Neither do you."

"For your information, Bruno Mars is like one of the best artists today! Even better than Justin Bieber if you ask me."

"You like Justin Bieber?"

"He's a nice person. I was at his seventeenth birthday party." I said.

"Of course." He said, sarcastically.

"It's true. Anyway, if you try to listen to one of his songs, Bruno Mars I mean, you would totally love him!"

"Not really."

"Then you're missing something really important in your life."

"Whatever you say."

We were silent again. And it felt weird that I we weren't talking about last night. So I just decided to start the conversation.

I cleared my throat. "So listen, about last night-"

He cut me off. "Don't worry. I already knew that it was Ruka and Imai's doing."

"Well, yeah. I know that already. I just… I mean, I didn't embarrass you or anything?" I heard myself saying.

"Not really. You did step on my foot a couple of times though." He said.

I felt myself blush and gave him a playful punch on the arm. "No I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did. You could be a klutz you know. You even bumped on me and spilled your drink."

"But that was accident!"

"My point exactly." He said.

"You are so… unbelievable."

He smirked and got a hold of my notebook. It was where I wrote all my songs. "Can I see?"

"Sure." I figured it was fine, since most of the songs there were like, already broadcasted to the whole world. Then I realized that my recent written song was there.

"Wait no!" I exclaimed, attempting to grab the notebook from him.

But he put his left arm up so I couldn't reach it. "Give it back!" I said, trying to grab it.

He was still reading it. "I said, give it back!"

When he gave it back to me he was wearing a smirk on his face. "Daydream, huh?"

I felt myself blush again. "I told you, I wrote that a long time ago."

"But why is it the last song on your notebook?"

Now, that, I couldn't think of an explanation of. "Because… because… I just felt like writing there."

God, what a stupid answer. I could kick myself.

I knew Natsume didn't believe me, since he was still wearing that smirk on his face. "Uh-huh."

"Yeah. So don't go getting any ideas. Since I know how obnoxious you can get." I said.

"I'm not even saying anything. You don't have to get all defensive."

I could tell that he was enjoying this. "It's just a stupid song. You don't have to make a big deal out of it." I said.

"So who's it about?" He asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Now I felt myself blush even deeper. Damn it. "No one." I said quickly.

"Then why is your face so red?"

"N-no. It's not."

"Is it someone I know?"

"It's no one. God." I said.

"Well, I'm going to find out eventually." He said.

"I think not."

"Yeah, I think I will."

I grabbed my guitar and notebook and stood up. "Well you can think whatever you want, but I'm going to the safety of my own room now."

He just looked at me while I felt my cheeks blush again.

"Wait, what if I find out who that song is all about?" He asked me.

I hesitated, not knowing what to answer to that. "Well if you do, tell me what you think about it."

He seemed contented with that. "Deal."

* * *

**Sorry if it's short. I just wanted this chap to be about Mikan and Natsume. Hihi.**

**Oh yeah, if you're wondering why, I used the glee version of Need You Now instead of the original, in the previous chapter, is because it's a duet by Rachel and Puck. Hey to all the Gleeks out there. ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you review. Thanks!**


	16. Friendship Mishaps

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters. Oh, and songs for this fanfic aren't mine either.**_

* * *

_**16**_

_**Natsume's POV**_

If she weren't so damn cute, then none of this would've happened. After she left, I unfolded the paper in my hands. It was a good thing that she wasn't paying attention or else she could've noticed that I ripped that particular page off her notebook. I give it two weeks tops for her to notice that it's missing. I read the song one more time. Could it be true that she wrote a song about me? Judging from her blushing, it could be. Or was it all getting in my head? Anyway, I just kept the piece of paper in my pocket. I had to make sure first.

"Oh c'mon, Natsume. How many times do I have to apologize?" Ruka said.

"A thousand times would do it." I answered.

When I left the sakura tree, I just decided to go back to my room, since there's nothing left to do. Eventually, Ruka decided to barge in my room at that moment.

"But I thought that I was doing you a favor! You like her, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just because I admitted that I like her doesn't mean that you should go out behind my back and plan something with that Imai. And what is up with you two, anyway? I thought you hated each other's guts?"

I saw Ruka flinch just a little bit, but he composed himself quickly. "This is not about me. And for all I know, you should be thanking me."

I didn't actually see the point in arguing. I mean, I wasn't even mad. Which was really disturbing since in cases like this, I should be. But I'm not. I just decided to let it go.

"Look, I'm not thanking you. Let's leave it at that." I said.

"So… you forgive me?"

"Yes." I sighed.

He seemed contented with that. "Awesome."

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

The only reason why I went back to my room was because I couldn't stand any longer of him seeing me blush. Which only gave away the truth. I wasn't really sure if he believed what I said about the song, but as long as he doesn't bring it up ever again, I guess I could live with that.

I heard someone knock on my door. When I opened it, I saw Anna standing there. "Hey, Mikan!" She greeted.

"Um, hey. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, I just left my make up kit here. I wasn't able to get it last night. Do you mind if I get it now?"

"Sure." I opened the door wider so she could enter. She walked over to my bedroom to get it.

"Thanks." She said carrying her make up kit.

"No problem. Oh and thanks too, for being my stylist." I said.

"Aw, you're welcome." As she went to the door, she suddenly dropped the make up kit that she was holding.

I immediately, went to her. "Anna, are you okay?"

She turned to look at me with a shocked expression. "Oh. My. God." She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"About The Last Dance."

"What about it?"

Now her expression turned from shocked to excited. "That Natsume was your last dance!"

I just looked at her. I really didn't think about that whole last dance thing. Well, mostly because I didn't believe in it.

"Anna-"

"No, I'm being serious here. You might not believe in it, but I do. And I think that-"

"Don't say it." I told her.

But she ignored me anyway. "You'll end up with Natsume!"

I shook my head. "No I won't. Look, maybe you have like, a hangover from last night. You might believe in it, but I don't."

"But Mikan, don't you see? You two look so good together. It's like you're made for each other."

"You might not believe me, but I've been told that a thousand times about my past boyfriends. But where did that lead me to? Heartbreaks. And I really don't want a repeat of that whole process all over again." I said.

"But Mikan this is different. I can feel it." She insisted. "And besides, I thought you like him?"

"Yeah, I do. But I think it's better if we just leave it at that."

"So you're not even going to tell him?"

"I don't know. Can we just not talk about this?"

"Okay." She picked up her make up kit and closed the door.

But to be honest, she was right. It did feel different. But I really didn't need a heartbreak. That's the last thing I needed.

* * *

I woke up that Monday morning with the sound of my alarm clock. As usual, I did my morning rituals, and decided to just let my hair down. Plain and simple. On my way to class, I spotted Hotaru by the stairwell. I was about to approach her when I saw someone with her. I did a double take when I saw who it was. It was Ruka. But only they weren't just talking. They were making out.

_Oh my god. _Hoping thatneither of them saw me, I just went straight ahead like I didn't see anything. So this explains everything. Hotaru is so going to get it later. When I got the classroom, I think I was in a daze. There really weren't much people yet. But I saw Natsume at the back of the room, reading a manga. I wondered why he didn't fetch me this morning. Oh well, like I was going to get mauled by fans again. If there was anyone here who had to know about what I just saw, it was him.

"Hey." I said as I put my bag down beside him.

He just nodded at me.

"Look, I have to tell you something." I said, my voice in a whisper.

He looked at me, surprised. "What?"

"A while ago, on my way here, I saw Ruka and Hotaru. And they were making out by the stairwell. I mean, what is that all about?"

"Really." He sounded less interested.

"Yes. I'm serious. So you know about this?"

"Well, Ruka didn't really admit it, but it's pretty obvious that something's going on between those two."

"Oh. Are you going to talk to him about it?" I asked.

He shrugged. "If he's really my friend, he would come clean to me about it. So I won't. And I think that's what you should do too."

At that moment, a couple more people entered the room. I saw Anna and Nonoko with Koko and Tobita. Okay, weird.

Nonoko greeted me first. "Good morning, Mikan!"

"Hi." I said.

Anna was still talking animatedly with Koko, and I could tell that he was really interested in her. They both walked towards us.

"Hey guys!" Koko said.

"Hey." I said.

I thought Anna would greet me, but she just gave me a small smile and sat beside Nonoko.

"So, you guys seen Ruka?" He asked.

Natsume answered before I could. "No."

"Oh. Well, I haven't really seen him yesterday. Was he there when we did the cleaning?"

"I don't think I saw him." I said.

"Huh. That's weird." He said. "Hey, Natsume, do you know what he's up to?"

Natsume just shrugged.

Then I saw Ruka enter the classroom. But he wasn't with Hotaru. I thought maybe she just asked him to go ahead so it won't be obvious that they were seeing each other. I really couldn't get over that fact.

"Hey, man. Where have you been?" Koko asked him.

"Just doing some things." He answered, plainly.

"What things?"

"Oh you know-"

Just then, Narumi entered the classroom, telling everyone to settle down as usual. I saw Ruka's relieved expression.

_Consider himself lucky, _I thought.

* * *

At lunch I ordered a veggie salad. Everyone was at the lunch table today. Even Hotaru. But I followed what Natsume told me. If she was really my friend, then she would tell me. So, I didn't ask her about it, nor was I talking to her. She was seated two seats away from Ruka. Smart girl. I was about sit down when I was startled by the ringing of my phone. This caused me to spill my salad on the table and getting pieces of it into some of my friends' hair. I gave them one apologetic look before I answered my phone. I took one quick look at the caller ID before answering it.

"Mom?" I said, totally shocked.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Mom. I can't believe you called."

"Of course I would." She said.

"But why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you've been reading the papers lately." She said, casually.

Obviously, she was calling about the Johnny Depp thing. "Yes, Mom. I have. Especially the latest issue of _People _magazine. Yeah, I find that to be a very interesting issue."

"Oh." She sounded surprised. "Well, about that… I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, honey. I just didn't know how."

To be honest, that really didn't bother me anymore. "It okay, Mom. I was just wondering why it took you so long to call."

"Well, I've been busy."

"Busy? Busy with what?"

She sighed. I guess she was tired. "With the press. And your work."

"What work?"

"Oh. I didn't get to tell you that. Before you left, you were supposed to be a guest in some talk shows. So I had to cancel them."

Oh yeah. How could I forget all about that? "Really? I'm sorry, Mom. I really forgot."

"You don't have to apologize, Mikan. I was the one who sent you there. And besides, I told you I'm going to take care of everything here." She said.

"Well, okay."

"Don't worry about me. I'll just call you some other time, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Mom."

"What the hell was that?" Hotaru said, glaring at me while taking bits of lettuce from her hair.

I just ignored her. "Sorry, guys." I said.

"What a klutz." Natsume muttered. He was also removing salad bits from his hair.

I also ignored him while wiping the table with a tissue.

"It's okay, Mikan." Koko said, grinning at me. He was the only one who didn't get any salad into his hair.

I smiled back at him.

"So why'd your mom call?" Nonoko asked me.

"Oh, she called about the Johnny Depp thing. No big deal."

I expected Anna to say something, since she always has something to say in situations like this. But she was talking to Koko. Wow, first Hotaru, now Anna. Nice. Real nice.

* * *

After class, when I went to my room, I saw Hotaru leaning against my door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Waiting for you. What does it look like?" She said bluntly.

"Why?"

"I just want to know what is up with you."

"What do you mean?"

She gave an exasperated sigh. "After the dance. You've been acting weird."

When she said this, I couldn't help but be a little pissed. "I thought we were friends, Hotaru. I mean, what is that all about? Planning some surprise dance behind my back and not even apologizing about it. And now you're dating Ruka and didn't even tell me."

She just looked at me as if I were insane. "Is that what this is about?"

I didn't answer. I didn't know what to reply.

"Well, first of all, you should be really thanking me about the dance." She said. "I mean, you like him right? So I don't see why you should be mad about that. And second, I don't see why I should tell you about Ruka."

I had to admit, she was right on the first part. I wasn't mad, and I don't really know why. But it was the second part that made me pissed a little more.

"Why not? I mean, that's what friends are for right? They tell each other everything." I said.

"God. I didn't mean that. I just thought it was obvious already that I didn't need to say it."

I blinked. "What?"

"It's not my fault if you're lacking comprehension." She said with a shrug.

"Wait. So you didn't tell me because you thought that it was obvious already?"

She sighed impatiently. "Yes. But I guess, I thought wrong for once."

Wow. How embarrassing. "Oh. Well, that's okay, I guess."

"Good. See you tomorrow."

And with that she walked off. Honestly, I don't get her.

* * *

**Sorry if I updated just now. My mom's laptop broke, and she had to use mine for work. So, yay. And sorry if this chapter's boring. I'm pretty juiced out here. But don't worry, next chapter's going to be better. I promise. ;)**

**Anyway, even though it's a crappy chap, I hope you still review. Thanks!**


	17. Truths

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters. Oh, and songs for this fanfic aren't mine either.**_

* * *

_**17**_

For the next couple of weeks, things have been going normally. I wasn't mad at Hotaru anymore, since she pointed out that my lack of comprehension is what made me mad at the first place. Now Ruka and her were now open about their relationship that they usually make out often. Even in front of people. But that really didn't bother me that much (Okay, maybe a little). The only thing that bothered me was Anna. I mean, I'm happy for her and Koko (who by the way already started a relationship. No shocker there.), but we really weren't talking that much. Every time I try to talk to her, she just gives me a quick answer. She didn't greet me in mornings anymore like she used to before, and she didn't call me to go out on weekends. I've been trying to figure it out. I thought about the last time we had a real conversation. Then, it finally hit me. So after class on a Friday, I followed her to the girls' bathroom.

I decided to just get to the point. "What is your problem?" I asked her.

Anna just looked at me with her big innocent eyes. "Problem? I don't have a problem."

"Yes you do. What did I do wrong anyway? It's been weeks. And I'm just wondering why you aren't talking to me."

She looked away from me, obviously avoiding the question. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I sighed. I never thought she would be this difficult. "Was it about what I said the day after the dance? That I don't want to talk about Natsume and The Last Dance?"

She didn't answer.

"Anna, when I said that, I didn't mean not talk to me. I just don't really like talking about it." I said.

"But, Mikan, is that how you're really going to live for the rest of your life?" She asked. "To keep your feelings to yourself? What if the time comes in your life when you realize that you should've said or done that? Then you realize that it's too late to change anything."

"Look, Anna. I've been in a lot of relationships, but they failed miserably. You don't know how much it hurts that after every relationship you think that he's the one, but he's really not."

"So you're just going to give up?"

"I- I don't really know." I admitted.

"I just don't want you to have that time in our life when you're being haunted by something you've never done. To tell you the truth, that hurts more." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, softly.

She took in a deep breath as if ready to give a long speech. "You're not the only one who had your heart broken. When I was in the eighth grade, I liked this guy. Actually, we were the best of friends. I know it's sort of a cliché to fall in love with your best friend, but I did. So anyway, graduation came and we all had to say goodbye. He was moving to America since all of his relatives are there. So that's when I decided that I should tell him. But when the time came, I didn't have the guts to do it. So he moved to America without him knowing how I feel about him. Long story, short, I found out from one of his friends that he liked me back. Then I received an e-mail from him months later, with a picture of him and his girlfriend."

Suddenly, I felt sympathy for her. "I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't know."

"It's okay." She said, smiling at me, "I was the one who overreacted anyway."

"So, does this mean that we're friends again?"

She smiled at me again. "We never stopped being friends."

I smiled back and gave her a hug.

* * *

"Thank God midterms are over. That Math exam was like hell." Anna told me.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I spent like the last week hitting the books. Literally." I said.

She giggled. "Didn't we all?"

It was thankfully Friday already, the last day of midterms and the last week of November. Me and Anna had our last subject, Math, together. We were walking down the halls when we spotted Hotaru. She was alone, which was weird, since she was always with Ruka.

"Hey, Hotaru." I called.

She walked toward us. "What?"

"Are you done with your last exam?" I asked.

"Obviously."

"How was it?" Anna asked.

"Easy." Hotaru answered with a shrug.

Me and Anna looked at each other knowingly.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Anna said, "I was wondering if you guys wanted to go out tonight. You know, like a girl's night out."

I heard Hotaru groan. "We already did that. When we went shopping."

I looked at her. It was already obvious that she wanted to spend her Friday night with her boyfriend.

"But that was like, what? A month ago? Come on, we'll do whatever you want." Anna insisted.

"And besides, you spend all your free time with Ruka." I added.

She glared at me. "Not true."

"True." I said.

"Yeah, Mikan's right." Anna agreed. "I mean, I don't spend all my time making out with my boyfriend."

This caused me to hold back my laughter. Hotaru glared at me one more time before finally agreeing.

"Fine." She said with clenched teeth. "I'll call Ruka and tell him."

"Great." Anna squealed. "I'll go call Nonoko. She's probably done with her exam."

So that left me and Hotaru. She was already on the phone with Ruka.

"…Yeah, I'll call you later. Bye."

I looked at her. She was really different towards Ruka. Like, he was the one who made her complete and happy. And he was the one who could really change her. I wondered if I'll ever find someone who can make me feel that way.

Hotaru glanced my way. She noticed that I was staring at her. "What?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Uh, nothing."

"You can tell me, Mikan." She said.

I was a little surprised by the way she said this. But I pretended not to be. "No, it's really nothing."

She walked closer to me. "How many times am I going to tell you that you're the easiest person to read?"

I bit my lower lip. She was right. "Well, it's just that, I'm really happy for you, Hotaru. That you already found that special someone who can make you happy."

"Oh. And now you're wondering if you'll ever find that someone?" She guessed.

I smiled at her.

She sighed in exasperation as if we've been through this like a thousand times already. "There's an easy solution to that."

"There is?"

"Duh. Just tell Natsume how you feel."

"You say that like it's an easy thing."

She rolled her eyes. "That's because it is."

Suddenly I became curious. "How did you start a relationship with Ruka anyway?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Simple. I kissed him first. And he just got a little into it."

I imagined having to kiss Natsume first. The thought made me blush.

Hotaru laughed. Yes, she actually laughed. I was so surprised, I wasn't able to speak.

"God, you don't have to do the same thing." She said. "Your face is so priceless."

"I-I know that."

"Anyway, there's no hurt in trying, right? 'Cause if you don't, you might just miss out on something really important in your life."

I considered this for while. At that moment, Anna walked towards us.

"Nonoko said she just finished her exam." She announced. "Let's just meet in my room, 'kay?"

I nodded. "Sure. I'll just go change."

"Like I have a choice." Hotaru muttered.

* * *

Minutes later, we were at an amusement park. Surprisingly, it was Hotaru's idea. We already rode a couple of rides, and all I can say is that she should've warned us or Anna for that matter. Since she really dressed up for the night. She was wearing a mini skirt and platform shoes. Yup, definitely not for rides. It was a good thing though I was wearing jeans and my very comfortable boots. Nonoko was wearing Capri shorts and sneakers. When we got the amusement park, all the people were like, "IT'S MIKAN SAKURA!" and they all surrounded me at once. I completely forgot about the fact that I was a famous. Anyway, I signed autographs, took pictures, and all that stuff celebrities do during fan encounters.

"God, when are we going to have a normal night out?" Hotaru complained.

"Geez. I told you, I don't mind." I said.

"If you just wore a disguise-"

"I already told you, wearing one will just make me more conspicuous." I reasoned.

"Hey, you guys." Anna interrupted us, "Does anyone know why the other guys are here?"

"What are you-" Then, I saw them. Actually, I saw him first. Natsume was walking over with his friends. Ruka, Koko and Tobita.

I looked at Hotaru. Now I finally knew why she wanted to go to the amusement park.

"You knew they were gonna be here, didn't you?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "Took you long enough."

I blinked. She didn't even try to deny it. So typical of her.

Eventually, the guys saw us and headed our way. Before anyone of them could greet us, Hotaru was all, "What took you so long?" She was looking right at Ruka.

"Uh, sorry. It took a while to find you guys. We had to uh, get through the fans." He glanced my way when he said the last part.

"Oh, sorry." I said.

He flashed a quick smile. "Don't worry about it."

"Hotaru, I thought this was going to be girls' night out?" Anna whispered to Hotaru. I could hear them since Hotaru was right beside me.

"We already had time for that. And you should be thanking me since your boyfriend's here."

I saw Anna blush a little. "Okay, fine."

"How's it going, guys? Or shall I say, girls." Koko asked.

"Great." I answered. Although I wasn't really sure if I meant it. Since it was really hard not noticing Natsume. It's just that, he looked incredibly good. His hair was messy in a cute way and he was wearing a t-shirt that showed a little of his muscles (I didn't know he worked out). He was also wearing dark jeans and dunks.

"Okay." Hotaru said, clasping her hands. "Now that all of your dates are here, just go on the do your own stuff."

Dates? Oh my God. She totally set this up.

I looked at her with a shocked expression, but she just ignored me.

So Hotaru was with Ruka, Anna was with Koko and Nonoko was with Tobita (I bet I wouldn't be surprised if they too, started a relationship). So that left me and Natsume. Talk about awkward.

We just stood there for like seconds, but to me it seemed like hours.

I cleared my throat. "Look, I really had no idea what she was up to."

He shrugged. "Doesn't bother me."

This surprised me. "It doesn't?"

"Not unless we're going to stand here all night."

"Oh. So what do you want to do?" I asked.

He pointed to the Ferris wheel. "You ever been in one of those?"

I looked at it. Honestly, I've been wanting to ride one of those since I was a kid. But I never thought that I'd actually get that chance. Especially here in an amusement park in Japan with Natsume. Oh, God.

"Actually, no." I said now. "Do you want to ride it?"

He shrugged. "No hurt in trying, right?"

Before I could say anything else, he grabbed my wrist and led me towards the ride. Something tells me that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**Natsume's POV**_

I never really thought I'd have this much fun. Really. After we rode that Ferris wheel, Mikan insisted that we just walk for a bit. So we did. While walking, we talked and played one of those game booths that are impossible to win at.

"So, what's the worst thing you've ever done?" She asked me after buying her third round of cotton candy.

I thought for a moment. "Pass."

She frowned. "Oh come on, the game's no fun if you just pass. And besides, I answered all the questions that you asked me."

I sighed. We were playing this game called Truth. It was her idea. The idea of the game is that someone is supposed to ask a question and the other person had to answer truthfully. The only rule was that we had to tell the truth. Which was a first for me, since I wasn't really open about everything in my life.

"Okay, fine." I said now, "I didn't protect my sister when the moment she needed me the most." It was funny how I said it all of a sudden. I didn't even tell these to Ruka.

"Really? What happened?"

"Are you supposed to do that?" I asked her.

"Do what?"

"Ask follow-up questions."

"Oh." She said. "Yes, it's legal."

"But I thought there was only one rule?"

She sighed impatiently. "There's two now. So, aren't you going to tell me?"

_Okay, here goes, _I thought. "Before I went here to Alice Academy, my sister and I were really close even though she was only six years old back then. Her name is Aoi."

I paused. I wasn't sure if could tell her the rest of it. But Mikan just looked at me with those hazel eyes of hers and waited.

"Anyway, my parents were always busy." I continued. "I mean the type where you only get to see them like, once every week. So I was always with her. Then one day, I was so bored and Aoi's nanny had the day off. Then I decided we go out for a while. So I took her with me."

I paused again to look at her, with the same expression. I went on. "We were walking down the street, and I was so stupid that I didn't even look out the traffic light. So long story short, my sister got into an accident because of me. So when my parents found out, they sent me here. So, I quote, I could never hurt her again, unquote."

"That's horrible." Mikan said, softly. "Did they know it was an accident?"

I nodded. "But to them it doesn't matter. It was my fault."

"You must miss her a lot."

It was still a little overwhelming that I could tell her all of this. It was also surprising on how easy it was to talk to her without worrying what she'll think. "Yeah, I do."

"Okay," she said clasping her hands. I noticed she finished her cotton candy already. "You turn."

I thought for a moment. "How many boyfriends did you really have?"

I saw her blush. "Um, next question."

"Hey. I answered your last question. If you don't answer, you lose."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine. I don't know."

"What's this game called again?"

"It's the truth!" She exclaimed. "I really don't know. A lot? I don't count, okay?"

"Okay, I'll let you go for now." I said.

"Then it's my turn." She said happily.

"Fine, go ahead."

And so it went on. She asked a question, I answered it and vice versa. I thought about asking her about the song, but I just decided to save that question for another day.

* * *

**Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I know it's late, but it was holy week and we did all that holy week stuff so I wasn't able to update. But now here it is. :)**

**Anyway, as expected, I only got like two reviews from the last chapter. And I guess I can't blame you guys since it's totally crappy. But I don't mean to brag, but this chapter's a little better. So I hope you review on this one. I promise to update soon. Thanks!**

**Oh yeah, and the game Truth is from the book **_**The Truth About Forever **_**by Sarah Dessen. I was reading it, and I just sorta felt inspired. ;)**


	18. Falling For You

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters. Oh, and songs for this fanfic aren't mine either.**_

* * *

_**18**_

_**Mikan's POV**_

Last night, was, I don't know. Great. Awesome. Wonderful. Enchanting. And all those other superlatives in my head. I really couldn't think of any other words to describe it. It was like, I saw a totally different side of him. To me he wasn't the obnoxious guy I knew before. He told me about his sister, his family, and his interests. It was amazing. Anyway, I just couldn't lie down on my bed all day. I grabbed my guitar, pencil and notebook instead and started writing.

_**Falling For You by Colbie Caillat**_

_I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better_

_I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me_

_I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
__I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you_

* * *

"Oh my gosh. Really?" Nonoko asked me.

I nodded. "I couldn't believe it myself either."

"Wow, you are so lucky."

I was telling her about me and Natsume and that night at the amusement park. We were still playing Truth when we were together. Like, under the sakura tree, or in the middle of Narumi's lectures. And that was basically the only thing we do. It was actually fun.

I smiled at her. "What about you? How are things with Tobita?"

We were at Starbucks that day. It was Sunday on a December and Anna said that she had a couple of errands to do. And she said she didn't want to do them alone. Hotaru didn't come along since she said she had other plans (as if, we all knew she was with Ruka). But ironically, Anna was the one who was running late today.

"Okay, I guess." Nonoko answered.

"What do you mean, okay?"

She sighed. "He has a girlfriend."

"Aw, really?" I said.

She nodded. "She's not from this school. She's from his hometown. He's visiting her next week. On Christmas break."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I told her.

She shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. But we still stayed friends. He says there's nothing wrong with that."

I nodded. "Don't worry. You'll find someone."

She smiled at me. "Thanks."

At that moment, Anna entered shop. She waved when she saw us.

"About time." Nonoko muttered.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Anna said.

"You're always late." Nonoko told her.

"Not true. What's up with the attitude?"

"Tobita has a girlfriend." I said to Anna.

She rolled her eyes. "You're still on that? God, it's been weeks."

"I know." Nonoko said.

"Aw, c'mon. It's Christmas season! Lighten up." Anna said.

Nonoko shrugged. "That's easy for you to say. You have a boyfriend."

"Well you're not the only one without a boyfriend, you know." She said, looking at me.

"What?" I said.

Anna shrugged. "Nothing."

"Spit it out."

"You and Natsume." She said.

"What about us?"

She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you're still not a couple! I mean, it's been months. You play that game that's why I always see you two together. What are you waiting for?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just- I just don't feel like it's the time yet, you know?"

"No, I don't know. Mikan, please. You're driving all of us crazy."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I said, "Force him to like me?"

"God. He already likes you. Can you not see that?"

I bit my lower lip. Even though I've been in a lot of relationships I really couldn't truly figure out when a guy likes a girl. I mean, each guy has their own ways.

"Just confess to him." Nonoko told me.

"Fine. I will. Just to get you guys off my back."

They both squealed in delight.

"Finally." Anna said.

* * *

_**Natsume's POV**_

I read the paper in my hands once again. It seemed like I've read it over a hundred times already, and it still never gets old. I practically memorized it. I was wrong though, it's been months and she still hasn't noticed it.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Ruka asked me, one day.

I knew he meant about telling my feelings towards Mikan. He didn't know about the song, nobody did yet. "I don't really know." I answered.

"Well, you really have to tell her sooner or later. I mean, Mikan's famous and gorgeous. It might be too late."

I considered this already, but every time I plan to do it, I just don't. Meanwhile, we were still playing that game. I've answered all her questions honestly. And she did too. And it seemed to me that we were making up rules as we go.

"I don't get it," Koko said to me before, "how do you both know you're telling the truth? I mean, one of you can lie, right?"

"I don't know. We just do." I told him.

It's just that, we never ran out of questions to ask. And it went on like that for weeks.

* * *

"What's you favorite color?" Mikan asked me, when we were under the sakura tree.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"But that's not even a real question."

"Well, I just figured, since we started with the really serious questions let's move on to lighter ones. Besides, I still don't know it yet."

"Okay. Nothing." I answered.

"Nothing? Oh, even you have a favorite color. Everyone does."

"It's the truth."

She looked at me first before continuing. "Okay, you turn."

"What's the worst thing that's ever happened to you?"

"I already asked that. Remember? At the amusement park." She said.

"No," I said, slowly. "You asked 'What's the worst thing you've ever done' this is different. Obviously."

She seemed to think about this for a moment. "Oh yeah."

I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe you're that forgetful, Polka."

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"So? Aren't you going to answer it?"

"I'm still thinking."

"By the time we're done, it's a new year already."

I saw her roll her eyes. "There's no time limit here." She snapped her fingers. "Okay. The worst thing that's ever happened to me. I suppose when I was in the fifth grade, and someone locked me in the supply closet."

Wow. "Really?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah. I think I stayed in there for like, four hours? Then it was a good thing the janitor opened it or I could've stayed there overnight."

I was still in shock by this. "Are you kidding me?"

She sighed. "God, no. And besides, we're playing Truth. So it's true."

"But, why?"

"I don't know. I guess it was because I was an outcast before. That's why I wrote all those songs. But when I reached high school, I guess my life got a little better."

"A little? You're a superstar for God's sake."

She shrugged. "I guess that is one thing. And now."

"What do you mean?"

She smiled. "I mean, when I went here my life changed. In a good way."

"Really."

"Yeah. My turn."

"Shoot."

Her face turned serious. "Did a girl ever confess her feelings to you before?"

I didn't expect that.

"But not the fan girl type." She added. "You know, like a real confession."

"No." I answered.

"Oh." She shrugged. "Your turn then."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"I mean, why did you ask me that." I said.

"You're not allowed to do that."

"Do what?"

"Your next question has to be in no relation with the previous one. It's in the rules."

"You know, I really think you're making this up as you go."

"Just ask a different question." She said.

I sighed. "Okay. Who's your song really about?"

"What song?"

"You know, what song."

"I really don't."

"I think you do." I said. I figured it would be best now if I knew her answer. At least it wouldn't be too late.

"No, I really don't."

"Are you really that forgetful?"

She seemed to think about it for a moment. Then she suddenly gasped. "Oh that!"

"Now she remembers." I said under my breath.

"Y-you don't need to know that." She said.

"So does this mean you pass?"

She nodded.

"Well that's just not fair."

"I didn't lose anyway. If you lie, then you lose."

"I know that." I told her.

"Good. Next question."

I just looked at her. "You're not even going to answer it?"

"I said I pass."

"Just answer it."

"I will. But not now." She said.

"Why?"

"When you pass a question, you're supposed to answer it later."

"Another rule?"

"That's the way it is."

"Okay," I said slowly. "Next question then."

I couldn't help but be a little disappointed, though.

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

I just didn't know why. I mean, I already had my chance a while ago, and yet I didn't say it. I felt like kicking myself. Damn it.

I was startled by the ringing of my phone. I looked at the caller ID before answering it. "Hello?"

"Finally. I've been trying to call you for like the last hour."

"What is it, Anna?"

"Did you confess yet?" She asked.

"No."

"What? Mikan, you have too! How long are you going to keep that inside of you?"

"I don't know." I said. "I mean, I had my chance a while ago. But I didn't. I didn't get to tell him."

"Why?"

"I don't really know, okay? I was about to, but then I didn't."

"But when?"

"Soon. I will tell him." I told her.

"Well, okay. Soon. I'll call you later, okay?"

I nodded. "Sure."

I honestly, didn't even know myself when I was going to tell him.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Mikan will tell Natsume. But who will tell each other first? That's for you to find out. ;)**

**Anyway, I think I'll be busy for the next couple of days, but I promise I will update as soon as I can. Please review. Thanks!**


	19. Christmas Present

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters. Oh, and songs for this fanfic aren't mine either.**_

* * *

_**19**_

"So, you're asking me. For help?"

I nodded. "Please? I'll owe you big time."

Hotaru seemed to consider this. She shook her head. "Sorry, but you have to do this on your own."

"But every time that I feel like I'm supposed to tell him, I just don't."

"And why is that?"

I threw my hands in my face. "I don't know."

I didn't know why I went to her. Maybe it's because I trusted her the most. Not that I don't trust Anna or Nonoko, but she was the one whom I felt comfortable with. It was already the start of Christmas vacation, and Anna and Nonoko weren't around since they went to visit their families. Hotaru said her parents were abroad. But the other guys were here too. Well, except for Tobita who went to visit his girlfriend. I already knew why Natsume didn't go home during school breaks. I found out that in one of our Truth games. His parents were never home for Christmas. They just send him and her sister Aoi, gifts. He also told me that he wanted to go home since he misses her sister badly. And then there's me. To be honest, I wanted to go home. I really missed my mom. She hasn't been really calling that much since she had a lot of work to do. Which, of you ask me, is really ironic, since the girl she has to manage is all the way here in Japan.

She sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to Ruka. But the only thing that I can help you out with is for you to be in the same place at once, with no interruptions."

I hugged her. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

She pushed me away. "Okay. Sheesh. Can you please do a hug that doesn't choke people to death?"

"Sorry. But thanks anyway."

I decided to call my mom that day. Just to ask how things were going. And maybe convince her to make me come home for Christmas. But when I talked to Hotaru about it, she said that I was just using that as an excuse so I couldn't confess to Natsume. As if. Okay, maybe it's true. A little bit. But I do miss my mom. That's why I was glad to hear her voice again.

"Hi, honey." She said when she answered the phone. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Same." She sighed. "But I'm really not looking forward to this Christmas."

"Me too, Mom. I can't really go home?"

"As much as I want you to, I can't. I mean, you've been so adjusted already."

I nodded to myself. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"But I'll call you, okay?" She said.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Mikan. Take care, okay?"

"Yeah. Bye."

Well, that went well. I guess this means that I'd have to go through with the whole confession thing. Great.

* * *

"I thought I didn't owe you." I said.

"What are you talking about? Of course you do." Hotaru picked up a lava lamp that might look cool if you live in the sixties.

"God, no." I told her.

She put the lamp back on the shelf. "I wasn't thinking about buying it."

It was the day before Christmas Eve. And I found it hard to believe that Hotaru would want me to go shopping with her for gifts. Well maybe one gift for Ruka. We were in this mall somewhere in Tokyo and yes, I did try on a disguise, which made things a lot worse if you ask me. People wouldn't stop starring at me and going, "I think I know her from somewhere," or "Hey she looks so familiar." But Hotaru said it was better that way instead of people surrounding me. But I'd take that any day instead of the insane whispers.

"What gift do you have in mind, anyway?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I'm really no good at this thing. That's why I brought you along."

I thought about this. "Alright. I'll help you look for one." I grabbed her wrist and brought her to the men's section.

"Since I had a lot of boyfriends," I said, "I'm sorta an expert at this."

"Really."

"Yeah." I grabbed a sweatshirt from the rack. "It's either sweatshirts or cd's."

Hotaru examined it for a moment. "I don't really give clothes."

"Oh." I put it back. "Cd's then?"

She pursed her lips for a moment and shook her head. Then she walked elsewhere.

I followed her to the souveneirs section. I saw her pick up a snow globe. It had a mini drum set inside.

"No one gives snow globes anymore." I told her.

"I think it's cute." She said.

I blinked. Did Hotaru just say _cute?_

"So, you're going to get that for him?" I asked.

She nodded. "I really think he'll love this." She grabbed the one that was in the box, and went to the counter to pay for it.

I was about to follow her when something caught my eye. It was a small, bronze-colored box. When I opened it, there were a bunch of guitar picks inside. Suddenly, I remembered one of me and Natsume's Truth games.

_Flaskback_

"_Okay, if you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" I asked._

_He seemed to be thinking about this deeply. Then finally, he answered. "Guitar picks."_

"_Guitar picks." I repeated._

_He nodded. "I lose mine all the time. That's why I always have to borrow from the other guys. It drives them nuts."_

"_Where do yours go?"_

_He shrugged. "I don't know. One moment I'm using it, then the next, it just disappears."_

"_Weird." I said._

"_Tell me about it."_

_End of flashback_

Without thinking, I grabbed the box and went over to the counter. When put out my wallet, Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Guitar picks."

"For what?"

I shrugged. "I guess I just need them."

"Don't you have like a jillion of them?"

"Yeah, but you know, back up." I said.

"Okay." She said slowly.

I really couldn't help but stare at the paper bag. When I got back to my room, I reminded myself to keep it deep inside my closet. But instead, I ended up putting it beside my bed. Why did I even buy that? I mean, he didn't even ask me to. And I'm sure he could buy himself a lot guitar picks. But still I bought them. If he ever found out, I could die.

I just put the bag under my bed, and maybe they could remain to be forgotten by the time I graduate. I hope.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve already and Hotaru invited me over to her room for dinner (I almost doubled over when I saw the food and got a little taste of it. I had no idea she could cook). What I didn't know, was that she also invited Ruka over and he convinced her to invite his friends too. So that mean Natsume will be there. Oh my God, I feel like dying. Oh,and Koko.

I wore a cream colored dress with a dark blue blazer. I decided to wear ballet flats along with it. I also let my hair down and put a headband on it. I looked under my bed. I could still see the brown paper bag. I couldn't just keep it there, so I had no idea why I took it with me.

"About time." Hotaru muttered.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I, uh, had to do something."

She glanced at the paper bag I was holding. "What's that?"

_Shoot, _I thought. I really should've left it in my room. But I don't know why I didn't. It was too late now.

"Nothing." I answered. "Just ignore it."

She looked at me briefly before answering. "Well, okay."

I knew she didn't believe me, but I could live with her not bringing it up.

"So, where are the guys?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "They're guys. They're always late."

I put the paper bag behind the couch of Hotaru's living room. I could've returned it to my room since it was only across the hall. But that would cause questioning, and I was really trying to avoid that now.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Hotaru was in the kitchen, probably getting drinks.

"I'll get it!" I said.

When I opened the door, Koko greeted me first. He gave me a big bear hug that made it impossible to breathe.

"Hey, Mikan! How's it going?" He said.

"Can't… breathe."

He let me go with a huge grin on his face. "Sorry about that."

I grinned back at him. "Don't worry about it. Good to see you too."

Ruka stepped in the room. He looked nervous. "She's not mad is she?" He said to me.

"Not on that line yet, but she's almost there." I said. "She's in the kitchen."

He seemed to relax a little bit. "Thanks." Then he headed to the kitchen.

"Wow, that smells so good." Koko said.

"I know." I replied.

He went over by the table to get a whiff of the food more. Natsume was still standing by the doorway.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey."

I couldn't help but notice that he really looked really good. But he always looked good everyday. And I could tell from his expression that he had better things to do than have dinner at his best friend's girlfriend's place.

"Let me guess," I said. "You'd rather watch American Idol than have dinner here?"

He rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

I giggled. He admitted to me that American Idol was his favorite show. He never missed one episode of a single season. Well, not until now.

He went inside and sniffed two times. "I hate to admit it, but that Imai is good."

"Yeah, I know." I agreed.

I saw Koko sit on the couch. He was fondling with the remote, pressing random buttons. Then he suddenly dropped it on the floor. He was about to pick it up when he brought out something from behind the couch.

"Hey, what's this?" He was holding the brown paper bag.

I felt my mouth drop open. _Oh God. No, no, no, no._ Then to my mortification, he brought out the box. He was shaking it by his ear. Then, he opened it.

"Guitar picks?" He said.

At that moment, Hotaru and Ruka came out of the kitchen. She was carrying a tray of glasses.

"Hey, Hotaru. Are these yours?" Koko asked her.

She looked at the box then at me. I knew my face was deep red.

"No," she answered, still looking at me, "they're Mikan's."

Koko looked at me. But I also felt Natsume looking at me too. I wished the floor would just swallow me up. Please, God. Let it swallow me up.

But that didn't happen. Instead, I found myself saying, "Yeah, they're mine."

I thought Koko would ask for an explanation. But he didn't. "Oh. Cool. Hey, can we eat now? I'm starved."

For a moment, I felt myself relax. But I knew Hotaru was going to ask for an explanation later.

The night went on normally for me. And the food was so delicious. Hotaru made lasagna and chicken with a bunch of herbs in it.

"I gotta say, that was so good, Hotaru." Koko complimented.

"Yeah," Ruka said, agreeing with him, "really good."

I decided to just stay silent the whole time. I mean, if I say something now, who knew what kind of idiocy will come out of my mouth. But on the other hand, if I didn't, then they'll ask me why I'm so quiet, then I'll have to think of an explanation.

"So," I said to Koko, "how's Anna?"

I couldn't help but notice that he was a little surprised that I actually talked. "Oh, you know, she's good. Oh, and I forgot. When I talked with her on the phone, she told me to tell you that, when she comes back, you already did what you had to do. Whatever that means."

For a moment, I didn't get what he said. Then suddenly I remembered. I felt myself blush again. God, I wished I didn't talk in the first place.

"Oh. Well then, tell her I'll get right on that." I said.

He looked at me with a curious expression. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, quickly.

Seriously, why won't the ground just swallow me up?

We stayed at Hotaru's until midnight. Me and Natsume were still playing Truth. Then, we greeted each other Merry Christmas and all that. I also called my mom, but I knew it wasn't Christmas in the U.S. yet. And to top it off, Hotaru didn't ask for an explanation.

Yay, this wasn't such a bad Christmas after all.

* * *

**Hi guys. :) it's pretty ironic why I'm writing about Christmas when it's summer here. Anyway, I really think I'm going to be busy since my relatives are here and we go out all the time, plus guitar lessons. But I promise I'll update soon.**

**Oh yeah, please don't mind the errors. I'm too lazy to edit. :P**

**Don't forget to review!**


	20. You're My Daydream

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters. Oh, and songs for this fanfic aren't mine either.**_

* * *

_**20**_

When I woke up the next morning, it was snowing. I got up from my bed and opened my curtains, smiling. I didn't know why, but there was just something about snow that makes me feel... bubbly inside. It was my first time seeing snow again. The last time was during one of me and my mom's visits to Japan. But I was only a little kid back then. And truth be told, I really missed it. It never snowed in LA.

Just then, there was a knock on my door. I went over to open it, and saw Hotaru standing there on my doorway.

"Hey." I said.

"Did I wake you?" She asked.

"No. I just got up. What brings you here?"

She lifted her arm, showing me a brown paper bag. "You forgot this."

I felt my face flush. God, I'm so stupid. How could I forget something like that? I took the paper bag from her. "Oh. Right. Thanks."

"Well? Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Oh, sorry." I opened the door wider so she could enter.

When she did, she turned to me and said, "Okay. So what aren't you telling me?"

"What are you talking about?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Please. Who are those guitar picks really for?"

I hesitated. I couldn't tell her. It was too embarrassing. But on the other hand, there was no point lying to her either. So to my mortification, I found myself saying, "They're for Natsume."

At first I thought she would laugh at me. But she didn't. "So why don't you give it to him?"

Because I'm a coward, I thought. I looked at her. She made it sound so easy. "I don't know, I just... can't."

"Why not?"

"Look, I didn't even know why I bought these, okay? Just forget about it."

She glared at me. The type of glare that could make molten rocks melt. "No. I will not forget about it. Mikan. It's been months. It's Christmas, and you haven't even told him yet. How long are you going to be this way?"

I slumped back on my bed. "I don't know, okay? It's not easy."

"But I thought you had a lot of boyfriends."

"Yeah, I have. But they were the ones who confessed to me! It's difficult when it's the other way around. I've never felt this way, before."

"Then that means this time, it's different." She said softly.

I was surprised by the change of her tone. But I pretended not to be. "The truth is, I can't do it 'cause I'm a coward."

"Mikan." I looked up to see Hotaru looking at me with an expression of disbelief. "To me, you were never a coward. You're an international superstar for God's sakes."

"But that doesn't change anything." I whispered.

"That's it," she said, "you are telling him. Now."

My eyes widened. "Hotaru-"

"It's now or never."

"Right now?" I asked her while examining my pajamas.

She rolled her eyes. "Then go change."

When I stood up, Hotaru grabbed my wrist. "Wait," she said. "I forgot something."

For a second I thought she was going to say something else. But instead, she reached for her pocket and brought out a pink rectangular box.

"What's that?" I asked her.

Instead of answering, she opened it and brought out a charm bracelet. It had a silver miniature guitar dangling from it.

"Wow, that's so pretty." I said.

She grabbed my wrist that she held a while ago, and clasped the bracelet around it. "It's just something I saw the other day. It reminded me of you."

I hugged her. "Thank you, Hotaru. You really didn't have to."

To my surprise, she hugged me back. "Well, it's too late to return it now."

"I don't want you to return it." I told her. Then I broke the hug, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't have anything for you, though."

"Don't worry. When you tell Natsume how you feel, consider it as a gift."

I hugged her again. "Thanks, Hotaru. You really are a true friend."

* * *

_**Natsume's POV**_

I looked out the window that morning. It was snowing outside. I thought of my little sister Aoi. She really loved snow. I remembered I used to play with her every time. She must be feeling so lonely right now. It's Christmas, and she's alone. I sighed. I really missed her. It was funny how I told all those things to Mikan. And how it came out so easily. I was sure she also felt the same way.

I glanced over to my desk, and grabbed the piece of paper that I read a thousand times, but still, never got old. I read it one more time. Then, it finally hit me.

I grabbed my guitar and headed out the door. It was time to tell her.

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

I am so going to kill Hotaru for this. Even though she gave such an amazing gift. Earlier, after I dressed in my winter clothes, she told me to wait at the sakura tree. Since no matter what the weather is, Natsume was always there. But it seemed like she was wrong. I had been waiting for a good half-hour and still no sign of him. Plus, it was freezing cold, even though I was wearing thick clothes. So I could kill Hotaru. I really could.

I brought out my phone to tell her that this was such a bad idea, but as I was about to dial her number, I heard someone playing the guitar. I looked around and saw no one. But the guitar chords sounded awfully familiar...

Then, I heard a voice.

_I could've been the one you noticed  
I could've been all over you  
I could've been like all the others  
Is that what I'm supposed to do?_

I clamped my hand over my mouth. It was _my _song. Daydream. I listened more.

_It would've been really stupid  
If I would've went out with you  
To give you everything you wanted  
It would've been way too soon._

I still couldn't see who was singing. But his voice was so beautiful.

_You're my daydream  
Y'know that I've been thinking about you  
Lately, every time I look at you  
I can't explain how I feel inside  
I can't get away  
You're my daydream_

Then, I saw him. It was Natsume. God. I should've known. He was the only one who heard that song.

He put his guitar down by the trunk of the sakura tree. As he walked closer towards me, I felt my heart accelerating.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi." I replied. "How did you-"

He brought out a piece of paper with what I recognized was my handwriting.

I couldn't believe it. That day under the sakura tree… wow. "How long have you had that?"

"A while." He admitted.

"Oh."

Then, we were silent for a long time. It was so awkward.

Natsume cleared his throat. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can I ask you that question that you passed on while we were playing Truth?"

In all our games of Truth, there was only one question that I didn't answer. And I still remembered it perfectly. "That's what the rules say."

"Who was that song really about?"

I heard Hotaru's voice in my mind: _It's now or never._ I took in a deep breath. _Don't be a coward, Mikan, _I thought. "You. It's about you."

He smirked. "I knew it."

Then, he kissed me. Right there under the sakura tree on Christmas with snow falling from the sky. I kissed him back letting him know that I felt the same way too. I felt his hands around my waist, pulling me closer. I didn't want this moment to end. And in just one kiss, I knew that he was the one who I've been waiting for my whole life.

Eventually he had to break the kiss. "Merry Christmas, Mikan." He whispered in my ear.

I blushed at the sound of my name. In all the months that we've known each other, it was the first time he addressed me by my name.

"Merry Christmas, Natsume." I whispered back.

And we kissed again on that Christmas morning that I knew I'd never forget.

* * *

**FEBRUARY**

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited for Valentine's Day!" Anna exclaimed beside me at our lunch table. The guys weren't around, because they were practicing for a gig that Natsume won't tell me when, and Hotaru had a club meeting.

It was February already, and the snow was almost gone. When Anna and Nonoko returned from their vacation, they wanted all the "dish" about me and Natsume. I told them about that day under the sakura tree, but not all the details. Some were only for me and Natsume to share. The whole school already knew that we were a couple. And if I were a normal student, I wouldn't survive the whole week after Christmas vacation. Since Natsume's fan club was always after every girl he dated (he never really felt the need to tell me that the number of girlfriends he had was more or less the same as the number of boyfriends I had). But since, they knew I was famous and had a lawyer, they didn't bother. So, I really thank my lucky stars that I'm famous.

I smiled at Anna, now. While Nonoko, who was at her left side, sighed. "I'm not."

"Why?" Anna said.

Nonoko just looked at her as if she already knew the answer, which in this case, she really did.

"Okay, sorry. But I could find you a date. It's not that hard. There a lot of cute guys here."

Nonoko's face lightened a bit. "Well, there is this guy, but he's a sophomore. His name's Kitsuneme. I bumped into him last week and dropped my books. He helped me pick it up and he asked for my name. And he is kind of cute."

Anna snapped her fingers. "Oh my God, I know him. He's good friends with Koko. I can handle it from there."

Nonoko shot her a look. "I think I can handle my own love life, thank you very much."

"Okay." Anna said, shrugging. "Suit yourself." Then she turned to me. "So…"

I looked at her and arched an eyebrow. "So, what?"

"What do you and Natsume plan on doing for Valentine's Day?"

I shrugged while taking a sip of my Coke. "I don't know."

Anna's eyes widened. "What? But it's this Friday."

"I know."

The thing is, Natsume's not really a guy of planning. He just makes decisions from out of the blue. Sometimes taking me by surprise. He kind of reminded me of my mom. Which reminds me, I had to call her and thank her for her gift. It only came yesterday, since she delivered it last month. It was a blue electric guitar with my name engraved in script on it. I always wanted one. It was so amazing.

"You guys don't even talk about it?" She asked.

"No. And besides, he's busy. They have a gig, remember?"

"Yeah, but still…"

"And besides, you know him. He's not all organized like Ruka."

She nodded, considering this. "True."

And that was that. But I really couldn't help but wonder what we were really doing on Friday, though. Oh well, I guess I'll find out eventually.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. We went to the beach for two days and my laptop broke, so my dad had to fix it. There was a virus, so all my files were gone. But I ****was already through with this chapter before the virus thing, so I had to do this chapter all over again. So, this is sorta edited.**

**Anyway, Natsume already confessed instead of Mikan. How'd you like it? Hit that review button now. I'll update soon. Thanks!**

**Sorry for the errors, too lazy to edit. :P**


	21. Plans and Surprises

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters. Oh, and songs for this fanfic aren't mine either.**_

* * *

_**21**_

I didn't get to see Natsume the rest of the day after lunch. Since we only had homeroom together, and he wasn't around during lunch, I never got to see him then. Right now, I was sitting on my desk chair, with my History book spread out in front of me. We had a quiz tomorrow, and nothing seems to be going in my head right now from what I was reading. I grabbed my phone and was about to dial his number, when my phone rang. It startled me, that I nearly dropped it. I didn't bother to look at the caller ID when I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered almost breathlessly, since I was still a little startled.

"Hey."

I immediately recognized his voice. "Oh, hey! I hardly saw you today."

"Yeah, I know. Band practice and all." Natsume said.

"That reminds me. Don't you ever have plans on telling me when and where you're going to have that gig?"

"Nope."

I pouted, to myself. "Why not?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Or, why don't you just come over right now? Since I know you miss me already."

I rolled my eyes. "Can't. I have a History test tomorrow. Gotta study."

"Then I'll tutor you." He offered.

"Right. But I really think that I'll have a better chance of passing if I do this on my own." It was true. Natsume already tutored me before. In Math. But he ended up getting pissed because of my slowness, then eventually, ended up making out instead. So. Totally not a good idea.

He considered this for a while. "Fine. You have a point. Then I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Yeah," I said. Then suddenly I remembered me and Anna's conversation during lunch a while ago. It couldn't really hurt to ask, right? "Wait, can I ask you something?"

"Are we playing Truth?" He asked.

"Well, no." I answered. We were still playing Truth mostly when we weren't making out. We figured, the game was too important to just not play it anymore.

"Okay, what do you want to ask then?"

"I was just wondering…" God, I only realized that it was a little embarrassing, I was blushing a bit. I don't know why.

"Wondering what?"

"Um, I was just wondering what we're going to do on Friday?" Wow, I can't believe I just said that.

"Friday? What's on Friday?" He sounded confused.

For a second I thought he was joking. He had to be. But I didn't hear any joking tone in his voice. "You don't know what's on Friday?"

"Well no," he answered, "I'm pretty sure it's not your birthday."

Oh my God. How could he not know that it's Valentine's Day? My face was flushed now. It was a good thing he couldn't see it.

"No, it's not." I said, "It's Valentine's Day."

I thought he would go, "D'oh! Valentine's Day! How could I forget?" But he didn't. Instead he said, "What about it?"

I thought he was joking again. I really did. "We're not doing anything?" I asked.

Then I think it finally dawned on him what I was talking about. "Oh. I get it. Sorry. What do you want to do then?"

I couldn't help it. But I felt a little, I don't know, mad. Must be the stress. I woke up extra early this morning. "Seriously. You didn't even know?"

"Honestly, no. I really didn't know what you were talking about a while ago. Are you mad at me or something?"

I sighed. "Sorry. Forget what I said. I know you're busy and all and I know maybe you forgot all about it-"

"Wait. Okay. I'm sorry too. I'll make it up to you."

"How?" I asked.

"I'm taking you out on Friday, of course. But it's a surprise."

I had to admit, I was a little excited about it. But I pretended not to be. "Fine. Then I forgive you. In advance."

"I knew you would. Anyway, our break's over. Gotta practice."

"Right. And I've gotta study."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow. Be early. I love you."

Pick me up? Oh, that's right. I forgot he was my bodyguard. "Okay. See you. I love you, too."

Great. I couldn't help but be a little nervous for Friday. Now, I think I'm starting to regret I even asked in the first place.

* * *

_**Natsume's POV**_

"Hey, would you quit smiling to yourself and get over here?" Koko told me, "Ruka broke another string. Do you have extras?"

I put my phone back in my pocket and gave him a look. But he didn't see it.

"That's like the third string you broke." I heard Tobita say.

"God. I don't know why this keeps on happening." Ruka said.

I went over to my bedside drawer and brought out a set of guitar strings and tossed them to Ruka. "You're beating my record of my lost guitar picks, you know."

He sighed. "Yes. I know."

"So, what did Mikan say?" Koko asked me.

"She beat me to it, actually. So, it wasn't that hard keeping it from her." I said.

The reason why I didn't tell her about the gig, was because it was a surprise for her on Valentine's Day. Well, it was my band's idea. I really thank my acting skills since she believed I knew nothing about it, making it less obvious.

"Cool." He said. "I already told Nonoko about it. How about you, Ruka?"

"What about me?" He said, while fixing the guitar string.

"Did you tell Hotaru?"

"No. But I will. But you know her, guys. She's like the stubbornest person on the planet."

"Stubbornest?" Tobita said.

"You know what I mean." Ruka told him.

"Oh yeah, speaking of…" Koko said, "what about you, Tobita? Don't you have a date?"

He shrugged. "Nope."

"Why don't you go out with Nonoko? And why were you so stupid on telling her about your 'girlfriend'?" He made quotation marks sign using his fingers on the word girlfriend.

"Look, I don't know, okay? When she asked me, I just freaked. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Well you better tell her sooner," Koko warned, "because Anna just asked me if Kitsuneme was single."

"Right. I'll get right on that."

I really wasn't paying attention to them. I was too busy planning the perfect Valentine's Day for Mikan.

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

God, I can't believe how late it is. I looked at the clock. It was already seven in the morning. So I immediately got up from my bed. Fantastic. I did my usual morning rituals, eating my Cheerios as slowly as possible. But it didn't work. It was still too early. By the time I was done dressing into my uniform, I faced in the mirror with my usual problem every morning: my hair. I thought about curling it, but since there was no more time, I decided not to. I liked my hair straight. So it was just like that. Plain and simple.

I grabbed my bag and went out the door. When I got out, I jumped, startled because I saw someone leaning against the wall. It took me a moment to realize who it was.

"Oh God. You scared me, Natsume." I told him.

He walked closer to me. "Didn't I tell you I was going to pick you up?"

Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Please, in all days, why did I have to wake up late? "Yes, you did. I kinda forgot."

"You forgot," he repeated.

"Yeah. But I'm here now." I said, trying to sound cheerful instead of taken off guard.

"Well, about time." He muttered.

I swear I could hear my heart pounding loudly in my chest. It was always like that every time I see Natsume. "How long have you been standing there?"

"About a while." He said.

I nodded and he leaned towards me. I turned my face up, thinking that I was just giving him a quick kiss, but he took me by surprise, fastening his arms tightly around me and kissed me with much enthusiasm that you would've thought we that we hadn't seen each other in decades. Which may be true when I hardly saw him yesterday. Before long, we were both breathless.

"I missed you, too." I said.

He kissed me again, just like a while ago, and when he does, I really couldn't concentrate on anything. Except for the fact that we were making out in the hallways.

Reluctantly, I put both my hands on his chest, and managed to push him gently. "Please," I said, "can we not do this now?"

"Why not?"

"Well, for one thing somebody will see us."

"Someone already did." I looked to my left and saw Hotaru. My face flushed. Oh my God. She saw. How embarrassing.

"Hotatu," I said, my face still red, "what are you doing here?"

She walked towards me. "On my way to class. Obviously."

"Right."

"Well I better go." Hotaru told me. "See you later."

"Will you be there during lunch?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Club meetings are only Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Okay. See you."

She smiled at me briefly before walking ahead. It surprised me a little, since Hotaru only smiles on rare occasions.

"Did she just smile?" Natsume said.

"Yes. I know it's hard to believe." I grabbed his hand. "Now, come on. We're going to be late."

* * *

"Oh my God, I am so excited!"

It was Friday. Or shall I say, Valentine's Day. I still haven't forgotten about Natsume's big surprise, but something tells me that he wasn't just in on this alone. Since the other girls were also here. Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru. We were all in my room getting ready for our "dates". God, the suspense was killing me.

I looked at Anna whose face was so flushed due to her excitement. That was practically the only thing she talked about the whole week. She was talking to Nonoko now.

"…and I can't believe Tobita asked you out! Oh my gosh, I bet he broke up with his girlfriend just for you."

I saw Nonoko blush. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course not."

Anna sighed dreamily. "I bet whatever they were planning, is going to be great."

Since Anna talked about it nonstop, even I couldn't help but worry about it. I haven't the faintest idea on what on earth he was planning to do. Like I said, he was just like my mom, so who knew what kind of surprise it'll be? Even Hotaru, the queen of all genius-ness couldn't figure it out as well. That's why she was over by the couch flipping channels with the remote with her face deep in thought. It was obvious she wasn't paying attention to the tv.

I was over by my dresser fixing my hair. I gave up on it a long time ago (yesterday), so I just put it in a half-ponytail and be done with it. I went over by the couch and sat beside Hotaru who was still flipping channels with that thinking expression.

"So," I said, "still couldn't figure it out?"

She sighed and put down the remote. It stopped at a cooking channel. "No. Do you not know what it's like, to be me, and not being able to figure out what in God's name my boyfriend is planning on Valentine's Day?"

"No. I guess not."

"Well, I'll tell you what it feels like," she said, picking up the remote again and started flipping through the channels. "It sucks. Big time."

"Yeah. It's driving me crazy too."

She sighed again and stopped at a game show. But I could tell she was still deep in thought. I decided to just leave her alone for a while. And went over to Anna, who was now flopped down on my bed reading a magazine.

I sat down beside her. "So…"

She gave me a questioning look before putting the magazine down and sitting up. "So… what?"

"This isn't bothering you one bit?" I asked.

"Not really." She said, shrugging. "I'm not a genius like Hotaru, so it's not really frustrating to not know what your boyfriend's up to on Valentine's Day. I think it's romantic."

We both glanced at Hotaru, who was now flipping through channels again, with that same deep-in-thought expression. In all the months that I've known her, the only thing that frustrates her the most, is her not knowing things. With an IQ of 179, she is definitely not used to being clueless like the rest of us. Okay, we're not _that _clueless, but just not being able to follow with her genius-ness.

I'm just glad I'm not a genius.

* * *

**OMG. Yeah, I know it's been a week, since I last updated, but my laptop broke again, and we had to reformat it, and I still haven't installed Microsoft Word yet, so I'm using my mom's laptop for now.**

**Anyway. I just want to reply to that one review that I got:**

**Nadine99WuzHere****: Yes, Luna will be in this story. Of course, there has to be a conflict. ;)**

**Kay. I'll update. Since I wasn't able to write for one week! It was torture. Please review. Thanks!**


	22. Valentine's Day Surprise

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters. Oh, and songs for this fanfic aren't mine either.**_

* * *

_**22**_

_**Natsume's POV**_

"How could you forget something as simple as that, Koko?" Ruka wanted to know.

"I didn't. I was sure I brought it with me." Koko said.

"Did you check the van?" I asked.

"Yeah but-"

"No need to worry, guys," Tobita said. "I found them. You could all relax now."

Koko took the drumsticks that Tobita was holding. "Thanks, dude."

"No problem."

Ruka breathed a sigh of relief. "God, I thought we'd have to go onstage without drums."

Before we got here, in one if the clubs in Tokyo - whose owner so kindly called us and told us they needed a band – Ruka was having hysterics. When we were practicing earlier, Ruka broke another string, so he panicked and insisted that I bring all my spare guitar strings. And just now, Ruka thought Koko left his drumsticks, but since he didn't, everything was fine. For now.

"Hey, Ruka. Would you please relax?" Tobita told him, patting his shoulder.

"Sorry," Ruka said. "It's just that, I'm nervous. This is our first gig outside of school. You have to admit, it's sort of nerve-racking."

"Only for you." I muttered under my breath.

"Hey, Natsume." Koko called. For a second, I thought he heard what I said.

"What?" I said.

"Aren't you going to pick them up?"

I blinked at him. "That wasn't part of the plan."

"It is now." Ruka chimed in.

I sighed. "Alright, fine."

* * *

**_Mikan's POV_**

"What did Natsume say, Mikan?" Nonoko asked me.

"He said he's going to pick us up." I said.

"Great." Hotaru muttered.

I looked at her. I already knew that she and Natsume weren't the best of friends. Or even friends for that matter. But since he's her boyfriend's best friend, and her best friend's boyfriend, she had to bear with it. "You don't have to talk to him." I said.

She shrugged. "I know. But still."

Beside me, Anna couldn't help but squeal. "I'm really-"

"Excited." Nonoko finished for her. "Yes, we know."

"Well, I can't help it." Anna said, defending herself.

We were outside the gates of the Academy already. And Hotaru forced me to wear a disguise: a white beret and ridiculously large sunglasses. I mean, it's almost night time. Who wears shades at night? But whatever I had to say, Hotaru didn't want to heat it. At least the beret matched my outfit: a white ruffled top over my tank top, a white skirt, beige colored cardigan, and white doll shoes. But Hotaru pointed out, that if I wanted to have a normal and non-chaotic date on Valentine's Day, I should just suck it up. I also pointed out that it really didn't look like a date, since we were all here. Then, she just gave me a look that made me shut up. Anna, on the other hand, thought to curl my hair, as part of the disguise. And she claimed that my half-ponytail hairdo was a No-no.

"God," Hotaru groaned. "What's taking so long?"

I rolled my eyes. I knew she was still upset over not knowing what her boyfriend was up to. "Would you relax? I'm sure he's almost here."

As if what I said was on cue, I saw the white van (the one that his band uses), head towards us.

"About time." Hotaru muttered.

I ignored her while the van pulled to a stop in front of us. When Natsume got out from the driver's seat, my heart accelerated once again. I mean, it's not that I don't like that feeling, it's just that, I sometimes lose my senses when I'm with him. And for the first time, I really thank my ridiculously large sunglasses, since it was sort of hiding the reddening of my face. He arched an eyebrow when he saw me in the stupid disguise. I just shook my head at him.

"Hey." He said to me.

I waved. "Hi."

Hotaru snorted. "Hey, hi. What's that difference? Let's get going already." She walked towards the van and went inside. Anna and Nonoko followed after saying hi to Natsume.

"What was that all about?" He asked me.

"She's just peeved since she doesn't know what you guys are up to." I explained.

He nodded. "You look nice, by the way."

I knew this was a sarcastic remark. "Hotaru made me do it."

"You don't have to."

I shrugged. "Well, I see her point. I don't want people mauling me tonight."

"But I do mean it though. You look nice. Hey, can you please take your sunglasses off for a while?" He asked.

I took them off. "Why?"

"So I can do this." And he kissed me.

That's when I heard a honk coming from the van. Hotaru.

I sighed when I broke the kiss. "Let's go. Unless you want to walk from here."

Natsume scowled. "Impatient little freak."

"Be nice." I told him.

"Yeah, yeah." He said in an exasperated tone.

I smiled. He really is the best boyfriend ever.

* * *

I knew it. I just knew it. I knew their gig had something to do with this whole thing. We were at this club somewhere in Tokyo, and God, this place was so packed. Maybe it was really a good thing that Hotaru made me wear this disguise. But there were still some people looking at me as if they'd seen me somewhere. Or thought that, _who the hell is this person who wears beret and sunglasses to a club at night? _Well, I don't blame them from thinking that stuff. And I heard from one of these people that when they found out that there was this new and hot band, performing, they immediately had to see it. This was one of the most popular clubs in Tokyo, so that's why it was twice as packed as it was as any other night.

We sat at the table near the stage. Natsume's band was about to come on. It was really funny when Hotaru finally found out what was going on.

"Duh, of course! How could I not see that?" She said to herself.

The three of us, me, Anna and Nonoko just looked at each other. Somehow this wasn't such a big deal to us as it was to Hotaru.

"I mean, why else wouldn't he tell me about their gig?" Hotaru continued talking to herself.

Finally, there was some guy who went to the stage and said, "Now ladies and gentlemen, from Alice Academy, let's give it up for, Twisted Fate!"

I clapped along with the crowd. I really wanted to remove the stupid glasses already so I could see them better. But of course, that would only get more attention from the people here. When the guys stepped foot on the stage, that was it. I swear, my ears felt like they were bleeding, what with all the screaming. Seriously, Hotaru was already glaring at some of the girls at the other table. Not that I blame them. The girl's I mean. Well, the guys _are _really hot.

Natsume grabbed the microphone, and tried to talk through the screaming people. "Happy Valentine's Day, everyone." He said. "We're Twisted Fate."

Then everyone started screaming again, until I heard Koko playing the drums. I recognized it. It was the first song they sang at the talent show. After that, they started doing covers. They actually did _Baby _by Justin Bieber. And I know for a fact that Natsume isn't such a big fan of The Biebs. So when he started singing it, my mouth fell open. Then, they also did _Stella_, which was an original song written by them. I was the only one who knew the story behind it, so I couldn't help laughing while they were performing it. Which earned me looks from Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru who thought that I lost my mind. After that, Ruka took over the microphone and sang _I'm Yours_ by Jason Mraz. He dedicated it to Hotaru. It was so sweet. Then, he was blushing like crazy after that and Hotaru was smiling. Yes, actually smiling. Then when it was Koko's turn, he sang _One Time _by the one and only Justin Bieber. I mean, I have nothing against him. Justin Bieber, I mean, but still. There were a lot of other great songs. But I saw that Anna was smiling the whole time, so I didn't say anything. What surprised me was Tobita singing _Hey Soul Sister _by Train. Yup, so this definitely proves Anna's theory that Tobita broke up with his girlfriend.

And finally, when it was Natsume's turn, my heart was beating in a weird way. Like, in an oh-my-God-what-is-he-going-to-do way.

"Before we end tonight," Natsume said. "I would like to dedicate this song to that one special person who's here tonight."

Then, when he started playing the guitar chords, I recognized it. It was _Just The Way You Are _by Bruno Mars. Then, I remembered some of our conversations before. He said that he didn't like Bruno Mars. But he was singing a song by him just for me. Me! I was so touched, that I felt my eyes fill with tears. I know, it's stupid. But I am only human, so I can't help it.

"Oh God," Hotaru said, looking at me. "You're not going to cry are you?"

How would she know? I was wearing sunglasses. "No." I said.

Anna handed me a tissue. "Here."

"Thanks."

When the song was done, I was clapping or cheering along with the audience. Then, some of them were chanting something. At first, I couldn't make out what they were saying, then after a while, I finally understood it. They were chanting: DUET! DUET! DUET!

Demanding might be the right word for it. Then, when I realized what they were saying, I looked at Hotaru frantically. Then at Anna and Nonoko. From their expressions, they were thinking the same thing I was. This was horrible! I didn't know what to do. Then, I looked at Natsume alarmingly. But his face was all cool and relaxed, like this wasn't a disaster, but it totally was! For me.

"You guys want a duet?" Natsume said. Then the people answered, "YES!"

"Well, okay." He went on. "Put your hands together for, Mikan Sakura!"

Oh my God. What was he saying? The crowd, toned down a little bit, then I heard some whispers like, "What, Mikan Sakura?" Then the next thing I knew, people were already chanting my name, and I felt my cheeks getting redder and redder at the minute.

But it was too late. Before, I could even react, Natsume pulled me onto the stage, and removed my disguise. Which caused the crowd to cheer and scream some more.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Just follow my lead, okay?" He said. Then he spoke through the mic again. "Do you want to hear her sing?"

"YES!"

He signaled over to Ruka, who was just as shocked as I am, to go get the acoustic guitar. So Ruka went backstage, and gave it to Natsume and whispered, "Good luck" in my ear. Then Natsume started playing.

_**Lucky (by Glee Cast)**_

_**Natsume:**_

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying_

Then, it was my turn. The thing is, I already knew this song. I memorized it. But I didn't know what was next. So I just stood there like and idiot for two seconds, not knowing what to do. Finally, I heard myself singing.

_**Mikan:**  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

_**Chorus : Duet**  
Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooooh ooooooh_

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you I will  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

_**Natsume:**  
And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_

_**Mikan:**  
Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty, you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now_

_**Chorus : Duet**  
Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
Oooooooh ... ooooooooh  
Ooooooh_

* * *

**Sooo… how'd you guys like it? I was in love with this song, that I really wanted to put it in the story. And I just love SamxQuinn. Anyway, tell me what you think, and leave a review. Thanks!**

**PS. Sorry for the errors. I know there are a lot of them, but really, I'm just too lazy to edit. :P**


	23. Spring Fever

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters. Oh, and songs for this fanfic aren't mine either.**_

* * *

_**23**_

"Oh my God," I said to Natsume, after signing the last autograph and taking the last picture after the show. We were still at the club, at the backstage. And the others went ahead already to their dates. So it was just me and Natsume left. "I still can't believe you just did that."

He shrugged, hardly bothered by this. "Come on, it's not like it's your first time singing onstage."

"Well of course it's not." I said. "The thing is, people have cellphones and cameras. Who knows if my little performance a while ago is on YouTube already?"

"So?"

Wow. I can't believe he was still not bothered by this. I mean, a ton of people could've seen it by now. And maybe one of them is-oh God, I was trying very hard not to think of this-my mother. I mean, she specifically told me to focus of my studies. Clearly, me singing onstage wasn't focusing on my studies. But I'm not going to say I didn't like it. I more than liked it, actually. I mean, I sang with Natsume after all. Not that I haven't done that yet. Because I totally have. At The Last Dance. But this time, it felt different. Like, in a good way. Anyway, I'm sure I'm prepared for a scolding tomorrow. God, maybe she'll send me back to LA. But that was what I wanted before right? Well, before I had a boyfriend and friends who I wouldn't dare to leave behind. I wanted to stay in Japan and graduate. But I also didn't want to be in a music withdrawal for two years. Now that's too much.

"So," I said, trying to make him understand that this wasn't just a little thing. "What if it comes out of the news tomorrow? What if I'm on the front cover of the _Times_? And every godforsaken newsstand in this city?"

"I sure the _Times _have better things to report on." He said.

"Natsume." I said. He still doesn't get it. "This is serious. I mean, this could ruin my reputation."

As soon as I said it, I wished I hadn't. Because Natsume looked offended by what I said. "Oh, you mean singing in a club with some amateur band is going to ruin your reputation?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what do you mean?" He demanded.

"I mean, think of my mom." I said. "She wanted me take this whole shipping-me-off-to-Japan thing seriously. Besides, if it comes out in LA, which I'm sure it will, my mom is going to have to take care of the press. And I'm sure she's stressed out already. And what about the rumours that people started about me? Like the real reason I went to Japan is because I got knocked up by some guy, and my career will be ruined so that's why my mother sent me here in the first place. She has to deal with that too. I mean, just because I'm not there doesn't mean that my mom won't have anything to take care off. And what about the issue with-"

"Mikan."

I immediately stopped in mid-sentence to look at him. My stomach still does that weird flippy thing when he says my name.

"Look," he said. "I'm sorry too. Maybe I got a little too carried away. And I'm sorry I didn't think about your mom. I should've known."

I just stared at him. For the first time since we started dating, he never looked so… so… sincere. It was so weird to see this side of him. But I didn't mention it. "It's fine," I said. "What's done is done anyway."

"Are you still mad?"

I shook my head. Really, I just can't stay mad at him for something. "No. Of course not."

"What are you going to do now?" He asked.

I sighed. "Who knows.

"Well I do." He said. "Come on."

_**Today Was a Fairytale (by Taylor Swift)**_

_Today was a fairytale, you were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress_  
_You wore a dark gray t-shirt_  
_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_  
_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_  
_But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must have been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_  
_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_  
_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet_  
_Every move you make, everything you say is right_  
_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_  
_All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer_  
_Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face_  
_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_  
_Yeah yeah_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must have been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_  
_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_  
_I can feel my heart, it's beating in my chest_  
_Did you feel it?_  
_I can't put this down_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must have been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_  
_It must have been the way_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must have been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_  
_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_  
_Today was a fairytale_

* * *

**MAY**

"You know," Anna told me one day in class, "I really hate spring."

I looked at her, surprised. If there was anything she kept on saying last month, it was that she couldn't stand the snow any longer and hoped for it to be spring already. "And why is that?"

"Because," she said, flipping one page of her notebook, "it puts everyone in a good mood. Including the teachers. And that mood is the reason why we they give too much homework and quizzes. This time, I can't wait for summer."

I smiled. She was so Anna. But I wouldn't say that I disagree on what she said. I mean, she does have a point. Now that it's spring, we had more work load than ever. Which meant, that I get to spend less and less time with Natsume. But he was busy too. Of course, we're in the same class so he also has the same work load as me. Plus, ever since his band played at that club in Tokyo on Valentine's Day, they've been getting more gigs ever since. And right now, he wasn't here yet. Usually, he picks me up at my dorm and we walk together to class. But his band had another gig this weekend, so of course they had to practice.

"Hey," Hotaru said, sitting beside me.

"Hi," I replied. "Are you done with that paper?"

"Of course." She said, automatically. Even though the paper wasn't due until next week.

"Oh." Well, I was the one who asked.

"Hey Mikan," Anna called. "Can I see your ring again?"

I sighed. She kept on asking that every single day, like the ring was going to change into a different form if she didn't. I put my hand up, my palm facing me.

Her eyes twinkled when she saw it for like, the billionth time. "Wow, you are so freaking lucky."

Hardly, I thought. Natsume was the one who gave me that ring, during Valentine's Day. I nearly had a heart attack when he showed it to me. That night, after performing at that club, he took me out to go ice skating. Like it wasn't already cold enough during that time. Anyway, when he showed me the ring, I nearly doubled over. But he assured me that he wasn't asking to marry me. Yet. He said it was a couple ring. And, he also said that he thought it was cheesy, so that's why he thought it suited it me. I wasn't sure if he meant it as an insult, but I couldn't think during that time, so the next thing I knew, Natsume was already putting it on my ring finger. So that meant that I couldn't even take it out anymore. He was also wearing one, which was just as surprising as him, giving me a ring.

Anyway, after I sang at that club, of course, it went out on YouTube the next day. And of course, my mother called. And surely, it came out in the news. And it took almost a month for my mom to deal with it. As I predicted, she threatened to send me back to LA if I don't take things seriously. Because she knows that I love it in Japan already (okay, she knows about Natsume), and after Natsume apologizing to her on the phone, things seemed to cool down. So, I won't leave Japan until next year, when I graduate. So, whew.

"Oh great," Hotaru said now, "There they are."

I wasn't sure if it was a sarcastic remark, since Ruka was with them, but I didn't care. My eyes were already on Natsume's. I managed to smile at him. It felt so good seeing him again.

Natsume cleared his throat at Hotaru who was seated at his seat, which was beside mine. "Move."

"I don't see your name on it," Hotaru said, glaring at him.

"I don't see yours either," Natsume shot back.

I sighed loudly. God, why can't they just get along? But none of them seemed to notice me.

Hotaru picked up her books and put her bag over her shoulder. She was still glaring at him. "Jerk."

Natsume was about to say something back, but he glanced at me and sighed. He just went past Hotaru, sitting down beside me.

I shot Hotaru a look before she sat down beside Ruka. But I wasn't sure if she didn't see it, or simply ignored me. "Good boy," I told Natsume, who was scowling at his desk.

"I just don't know how you can stand her," he said. "And Ruka too."

"She's really nice once you get to know her."

"Nice." He snorted.

I changed the subject. "So, how's the gig coming along?"

"The gig's not until Saturday," he told me. "We're practicing."

"Right," I said. "How's that coming along?"

He shrugged. "Good. The same. But it would be better if you dropped by you know."

"I know. But there's just so much that I have to do. We have like, a dozen quizzes in the next week."

"I offered to tutor you, the same number of times." He pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. We both knew that this wasn't such a great idea. Unless we hated our grades. But since my mom warned me that if the next report card, won't improve, she is definitely sending me back to LA. Which is just really unfair, since it was her idea to send me here in the first place and now she wants me to go back? I mean, what is that about? "Yeah. That'll work out great."

"Why?" he said in my ear, which caused a chill down my spine. "Don't you want to spend time with me?"

I tried my hardest to feel composed, but it was just so damn hard. "W-well of c-course." I said.

"Then why are you so against me tutoring you?"

"Because-"

At that moment, Narumi entered the classroom. "Good morning class. Please settle down. Class will now begin."

Saved by the bell, I thought. Well, it wasn't really a bell, but close enough. I looked at Natsume who was now far from me, reading a manga. I could only see the left side of his face, but I could tell that he was smirking.

* * *

**Hi. Sorry if I updated just now. I was working on another story. But I don't know what the title's going to be, so I didn't post it yet. And I was thinking maybe you guys could suggest titles for me. Anyway, here's the summary:**

**Girl-next-door, Mikan Sakura's life is perfect. She's the student council president of her school, always the top of her class, got accepted to her dream college which is in the US, and she has great friends. Although she isn't a cheerleader or part of the popular crowd, everyone likes her. But when a certain famous movie star, Natsume Hyuuga, visits their school to research for a part, things start to go not the way that she planned it. Will Mikan finally realize that being perfect is impossible? And why is perfection so important to her anyway? Will she be able to find true love at last?**

**Does the story sound familiar? Teehee. Tell me what you think. Okay? I'll be open. And suggest titles. I really can't think of any.**

**Oh, and don't forget to leave a review for this chapter. :)**


	24. Unexpected

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or any of its characters. Oh, and songs for this fanfic aren't mine either.**_

* * *

_**24**_

_**Natsume's POV**_

_Okay_, I thought. _Deep breaths. In, out. In out._ I looked at my phone again. Could it be that what happened just happened? I felt really dizzy. I couldn't believe that just happened. It was my mother who called me. She never called. Ever. But why now?

"Hey Natsume." Ruka said. We were in my room, practicing. But the other guys already left a while ago. "Are you-"

"I'm fine." I said. But I was far from fine. Real far.

"Are you sure? You look like you're about to throw up."

Okay, there was no point hiding it from him. He's my best friend after all. The guy knew me so well.

"Ruka," I said, standing up from the couch.

His eyes grew wide. "Natsume. Is everything all right? You're killing me, dude."

"My mom." I choked out.

"What about her?"

"She called me. Just now." I said.

Ruka's eyes grew wide again. "What? Why?"

_Flashback_

_I looked at the caller ID. When I saw who it was, I couldn't believe my eyes. Impossible, I thought._

"_Hello?" My voice was shaky when I answered it. I hated this feeling. I didn't like it when someone made me so… afraid. Which is pretty ironic. Why would my parents make me afraid?_

"_Hello? Natsume?"_

_I flinched. Her voice was the same as ever. It was that same tone when I know that I'm in for a scolding._

"_Hello?" She said, again. "Natsume? Are you there?"_

"_Y-yes." My voice was still shaky. I hated it._

"_Oh good," she said. "There's something I wanted to tell you."_

_I waited, not able to get any words out of my mouth._

"_Natsume?" Her voice sounded annoyed. "Are you still there? For the love of God, could you at least speak up? How will I know if I'm not just talking to myself?"_

"_Sorry. What is it that you wanted to tell me?" My voice wasn't that shaky anymore. Good, I thought._

"_Well," she said. "I just wanted to let you know that your father and I are coming home this summer for at least two weeks."_

"_What?" I said. It wasn't until later that I realized that this was a wrong move. If there was anything my mother hated more, it was that she hated being interrupted. It was just that, they were going home? They never went home. Even in holidays. So why now? Why?_

"_I believe I wasn't finished yet." My mother said._

"_I'm sorry." I apologized._

_She cleared her throat. "As I was saying, your father and I are coming home for a while. We figured that it would be nice if we saw our children again."_

_I knew they meant Aoi. They never wanted to see me. Isn't that why they sent me here? I waited for whatever she was going to say next. I knew there was more._

"_So, I was wondering," she continued. "well, your father and I actually, if you could take the time out of your busy schedule to come visit us for at least two weeks."_

_I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say anything. Them wanting me to come home? Has the world gone mad? Maybe it was Aoi who convinced them. They couldn't have just thought about it themselves. Could they?_

"_Well?" My mother said, impatiently. "I know you're still there."_

"_Okay," I heard my voice say. It was clear, not shaky and without hesitation. I didn't know where it came from. "I'll come home for two weeks."_

"_Good. I'll see you then."_

_End of flashback_

When I was done telling Ruka, he was gaping like a fish.

"Ruka," I said. "Would you stop that? You look like an idiot."

He shook his head. "Really? Wow, are you sure you want to go?"

"There's nothing that I can do about it," I said. "I already said yes. And besides, this might be my only chance to see Aoi again."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ruka said. "But will you be able to bear with them for two whole weeks?"

I sighed. "I don't know, Ruka."

"But you do know what this means, right? You'll be away from Mikan for two weeks. Can you bear that?"

My head snapped up. How could I have forgotten that fact? "You're right. What am I going to do?"

"Well, why not take her with you?" He said.

I looked at him like he suggested that he could explain quantum physics while juggling. "What?"

"Oh come on," he said like I still didn't get it. "It's pretty obvious that you're going to miss her. And what about Mikan? If you leave, what is she going to do?"

"I'm sure she has plans of her own. Maybe she's going to visit her mom."

Ruka rolled his eyes. "Please. Do you really think her going to LA is a good idea? The press will just eat her up."

He was right. I never did get a chance to ask Mikan what she'll be doing for the summer. "But what about my parents?"

"What about them?"

"I don't think they'll really like me bringing someone along." I said.

"Mikan isn't just someone. She's your girlfriend. And no offense, but she's much better than all those other shallow girls that you dated before."

"Why would I be offended by that?"

He chuckled. "I'm sure it'll work out fine."

I looked at him doubtfully. When it came to my parents, I wasn't sure about anything. "You think?"

"I know."

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

When I got to the classroom, no one was there yet. Figures, I thought. It was still early anyway. So I went to sit at my desk at the back. We had a geometry test today, anyway and last night wasn't enough time for studying. Only a miracle would help me pass geometry. While I was solving one impossible problem, I heard someone walking towards the classroom. I didn't look up, thinking that it could just be any classmate of mine. But when I did look up, I was surprised to see Natsume standing there. Since for all I know, his band was still practicing and they usually come five minutes before the bell rings.

I smiled at him. "Hey. You're early."

But he didn't even greet me back. Instead, he looked at me intently, his face serious. This is so weird, I thought.

"Mikan, can I ask you something?" he said.

I just blinked at him. What on earth is can he possibly ask that made his face suddenly so serious? I couldn't say anything, but I was sure he was waiting for an answer. So I went, "Sure."

He took a deep breath and I felt my heart accelerating. But in a not in a good way like whenever I see Natsume. But in a nervous way. I've never seen him so nervous about anything. Ever. It made me nervous too. "If I ask you," he said, "to spend two weeks of your summer with me, would you do it?"

That was all? Also, whew. "Of course." I said.

He relaxed a little, but he still looked nervous. Only a little. "I mean in any place and anywhere?"

I nodded. "Yes. It's not like I have anything planned this summer." Then I looked at him, quizzically. "Wait. Are we going somewhere? What's going on, Natsume?"

His face was finally composed. "Well, my parents called. Actually, my mom did and-"

"Whoa, whoa," I interrupted. In all the Truths that we told each other, I knew for a fact that Natsume and his parents weren't really close. He said that they rarely even came home. Let alone, call. "Your parents called?"

"My mom did," he said. "Anyway, as I was saying-"

"Why?" I interrupted again. Okay, I know it's rude, but I couldn't help it.

Natsume looked at me annoyed. "I was just getting to that. Now, will you let me finish?"

I nodded. "Sorry."

"My mom called because she said that my dad and she are coming home for the summer."

I waited without interrupting him. I could tell there was more.

"So, they wanted me to come home for at least two weeks." He finished.

"Well, that's good," I said. "But, wait. You're asking me to come with you?"

He nodded. "Well, I don't know if I could stand two weeks with them."

"They're still your parents, Natsume." I said.

"I know. And besides, I really can't stand two weeks being away from you, either."

I nodded, biting my lower lip. So does this mean that I would meet Natsume's parents? Oh, God. I mean, it's not like I haven't met some of my ex-boyfriends' parents. It's just that, they were so nice and all, and from the stories that Natsume told me, his parents may not be the nicest people on this planet.

"So," Natsume said, when I suddenly grew quiet, "are you coming with me?"

And it's not like I'm not great with people, because I totally am. I mean, I connect to my fans really well. And I make friends easily. When someone introduces me to someone, I'm just like, "Hey, hi. How's it going? Everything's great." But why am I so suddenly nervous about this?

"Well if you don't want to, that's fine," he said. "It's not like I'm forcing you or anything. I mean, imagine two weeks with my parents. Even I couldn't imagine it."

Okay, maybe his parents weren't going to eat me up. But what's the worst that could happen? That his parents might not like me? His parents are business people, after all. And I'm just a singer. Who won't have anything to answer when they ask what college I'll be attending because I love to sing and write songs so much that I've decided a long time ago that music is my career. What would that look like to his parents? I wouldn't know. And it looked like, neither would he.

"Mikan," Natsume said now. "Please, a simple yes or a no would be much appreciated."

Only the sound of my name was able to snap me back to reality. I looked at Natsume, confused. "I'm sorry?"

He sighed. "God. Do you want to spend two weeks at my parents' house? Yes or no?"

I blinked a couple of times. I had no idea what he was talking about. And then, _oh. _Right. "Um," I said, now perfectly aware of what was happening. "Sure. Why not?"

His crimson eyes widened. "Really? Are you sure? You're just not feeling like you have to?"

I shook my head. "Yes. I'm sure. And besides, I want to meet your little sister."

He snorted. "That might not be such a great idea."

"Really?" I said, surprised. "Why not?"

"Because, she is a huge fan of Mikan Sakura." He said.

"What's wrong with that?"

"You don't know my sister."

"Well," I said, shrugging. "I'm going to meet her anyway."

He looked at me quizzically. "Are you sure you really want to come? I'm not going against your will or anything, am I?"

"No," I assured him. "I'm sure. I'll go wherever you are."

"Good. Cause I will too." And he kissed me.

* * *

**JUNE**

"Mikan!"

I turned around to see Anna walking towards me, Nonoko in tow, grinning widely. These past few days, she was always cheery. Mostly because it was finally June, and she was counting down to the last day of classes, which was today. Plus, she was also excited about the fact that in two months she was going to become a senior at last. She talked about it nonstop. Like: senior prom, senior yearbook, senior projects and all that. While, all I was worrying about these past few weeks is about meeting Natsume's parents. But I never really brought it and neither did he. But all I know is we were leaving next week. Yikes.

"Hey," I said to both of them. "How's the finals?"

"Hell," Anna said. "But who cares about that? We're on vacation!"

Nonoko who was beside her, rolled her eyes. "She wants to go to the mall. You coming?"

"Okay," I said. "Sounds good."

"I was going to tell her," Anna said to Nonoko, annoyed.

"Hey, you guys seen Hotaru?" I asked.

Anna thought for a moment. "Uh, yeah. I think I saw her a while ago. She was over by her locker, cleaning out stuff. Why?"

I shook my head. The truth is, I really wanted to talk to Hotaru about me meeting Natsume's parents. I still don't why that bothered me. "Oh, it's nothing. Let's go?"

* * *

"Well," Hotaru said, through the phone. Since I couldn't find her all day, I just called her instead. "I don't know what you're so worried about, Mikan."

"Hotaru," I said, for like the hundredth time, "this is serious. I'm meeting Natsume's parents."

"So? Didn't you ever meet your ex-boyfriends' parents?" she said. "Or did all the guys you used to date were all orphans?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I did. Meet my ex-boyfriends' parents, I mean. But come on, from the stories that Natsume told me, he made his parents sound like the Godzillas of the century or something."

"Maybe he's just exaggerating."

"Um," I tried to imagine Natsume exaggerating about something. But I couldn't. "I don't think so."

"Okay, so what's the worst that could happen?" she asked.

I have to admit, it kind of surprised me that she asked this. I mean, she's a genius after all. "How about, them not liking me? How's that?"

"So what if they don't like you?" she said. "Not everyone you meet in life is supposed to like you. Especially in your case. You're a famous superstar. You're supposed to know this."

Great. Just what I needed. My best friend teaching me things that I already knew. "Well of course I know that, Hotaru. It's just that-" It's just that, what? What was it that I'm afraid of?

"Oh. I get it."

"Get what?" I asked, stupidly. Even I couldn't read myself.

"You're afraid of rejection," Hotaru said. "Remember, when I told you to confess to Natsume a long time ago? And there was something stopping you? God, how could you not even see that?"

"Rejection," I said. "No, it's not that. It's-"

Then, Hotaru did the strangest thing. She laughed. Actually laughed. And there was nothing hilarious!

"Hotaru," I said, already annoyed, "this is not funny."

She stopped. "Mikan, there is absolutely nothing to be afraid of. It's okay to be scared of rejection. That's what most people fear anyway. Just be confident and you're set."

"Look, I am not scared-"

"Although Ruka told me about his parents. But don't worry about it."

"Of rejection," I finished.

"Sure you are. And it's even worse when you don't admit it to yourself. Anyway, I have to go. I promised Ruka a date. Although he should be the one promising, since he's all caught up in practicing and all. But it's not like I don't like the idea-"

"Hotaru," I said. "Please. What am I going to do?"

"Be yourself. That's what. Just call me how things go. Bye."

"But-" She already hung up, anyway. Be yourself? That is like, the most cliché of advices that I ever gotten. Great. It looked like I had to take matters in my own hands. Again.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I'm still working on my other story, but I still haven't thought of a title. :) *sigh* so please suggest more. Okay, don't forget to review.**


End file.
